


My Devil Academia 2 (A Secret Seance) Part 3

by Cici3



Series: My Devil Academia (Ghost) [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anger Management, Angst and Drama, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Violence, Bromance to Romance, Dark, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Mystery, Pining, Rage, References to Depression, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 82,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cici3/pseuds/Cici3
Summary: So much has been found out at Diavolo's birthday party which will set of a chain of events that will lead to an inevitable eruption of chaos in Devildom. Secrets are revealed  and hearts are broken in the process.Jetea is faced with such a dilemma, is she pregnant, should she tell Lucifer, what would it mean for their lives? Meanwhile she is facing the possibility of losing her closest friends because of jealousy, and her brother as he begins to spiral. how can she maintain her family when they want to be apart.Lucifer wants to maintain control and takes it upon himself to allow Kio and Satan to investigate Solomon based on the lead he received. All the while he takes constant vigil over his family hoping to keep the angels off of their backs, In doing so he unearths a secret Satan is carrying that could potentially ruin not only the program but the life he is trying to obtain.Kio has fallen into a pit that only unrequited love can bring, but on the outside he is all smiles and cynical jokes. He begins to notice that his best friend is not being his normal self...in fact he hasn't from the beginning and is beginning to wonder why, all while uncovering a mystery
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: My Devil Academia (Ghost) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746109
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Part 3 Chapter 1  
K  
“You both are making a big deal about nothing, I’m fine, so Tèa and I would fight sometimes; isn’t that what all siblings do?”  
“Kiomè sibling rivalry is one thing, but I know the both of you. She abused you and you spent years hiding it, that isn’t nothing!” They came into my room the morning after Diavolo’s party. I could feel their tension, their anger and worst of all their disappointment. This is the reason I didn’t want them here, I had let myself relax for once and I ruined my image to them.  
“Why didn’t you tell us, why did you tell us nothing was wrong when we asked you so many times?!” My mother paced anxiously as she spoke, I had tried so hard to keep her happy, she was the only one who still truly loved me. I never wanted her to know just how messed up I was. Father sat silently, stoically, listening to us with nothing to say; letting mother ‘handle me’ as he always does. He has been ashamed of me for years and nothing I do had made it change, he would smile and praise me but I see it in his eyes…that hesitation. He looks at me and he sees an abomination.  
“Because there is nothing to tell Mother, it ended years ago.”  
“But that is still trauma to your mind, don’t you realize that with every harrowing experience your mind is altered?! First Laika’s kidnapping, this abuse and the situation with Yori had twisted your mind into-“  
”Into what, what freak did I become Mother just say it!”  
“Don’t raise your voice to your mother!” I couldn’t help but glare at my father, I knew better than anyone to respect my mother, but I was not about to be tag teamed! Mother gently turned my face back to her, looking deep in my eyes.  
“It is basic psychology; intense emotional and physical trauma affects the hippocampus and the amygdala of the brain. It is directly linked to your anxiety, your mood swings and your anger! Don’t you see that, you are so far from fine baby!” I know that, they had no idea how much I hated myself, how much I just couldn’t get it together! I never wanted them to know how much of a screw up their only son was, I was a complete embarrassment to the family.  
“I mean it all happened years ago and I’ve survived thus far, I can handle it.”  
“By what, by carving into yourself like a suckling pig; exactly how is that working out for you?!” I felt the room tilt just a little and all the air in my body left me. That was the one thing I never wanted them to know, the one thing I would rather go to my grave with.  
“What are you-“  
“NO, do not open your mouth to lie to me Kiomè Maku!! Why are you doing this, why couldn’t you come to us when you were feeling so out of control? Why do you resort to nearly killing yourself instead of seeking your parents for help?” Because I didn’t want to make you angry, because I didn’t want you to see a disappointment, because I already put enough stress on you with my other bullshit and because I didn’t want you to see how much I had failed.  
“I…I don’t know, I just…I lose it I guess.”  
“You get overwhelmed and you use it to cope; you think you are only putting a band aid on a wound but you are cutting it deeper, literally!”  
“Who told you about it?”  
“That isn’t important, what is important is that you get so distraught that you mutilate yourself!”  
“Do you want to check me? I don’t have any cuts now, I’m fine alright, it isn’t a big deal anyway!” She glared at me and reached into her bag to pull out razor blade. Her brown eyes left mine as she looked to her arm as she began to put the blade to her skin.  
“Mother no, what are you doing?!”  
“It is no big deal right, so then it is perfectly fine. Tell me Kio, how deep do you go?” She stood there blade in hand like she were thinking of a good place to tear at her skin.  
“Siera stop, you aren’t making the matter any better!” She ignored Father completely and walked toward me looking me in the eye.  
“I mean I do understand the instrument, sure claws are just as sharp but they can be so jagged and hard to clean in the spur of the moment.” She dragged it against her skin teasingly and decided on her wrist.  
“Mother…no!”  
“Why, it’s no big deal right?” She pressed down and blood began to pool on her arm. I rushed forward, slapping the blade out of her hand.  
“I am not going to watch you hurt yourself, are you out of your mind, why would you do this!!” she slapped me and shoved me back.  
“WHAT IS THE DIFFEENCE WHEN YOU DO IT?!!” She kept hitting at me but she didn’t hurt me really, i could feel her sadness and it broke my heart that I would cause her such pain.  
“Siera we said we were not going to do this!!” Father tried desperately to get a hold on her as she assaulted me sobbing.  
“Why would you do this, why don’t you understand what it does to us, why Kio?!” Father pulled her off and she stepped away crying.  
“Mama…please don’t cry…” He sat her down and sighed as he put his hands in his pockets, he gazed out my window for a moment and when he turned to me I saw such sorrow. He stepped back to me and put his hands on my shoulders.  
“Kiomè…you are my only son; I want nothing more than to see you thrive. Your mother and I, we never suspected this from you-“  
“I know Father, I’m sorry I disappointed you.”  
“You don’t understand, we are not disappointed in you but ourselves. I am your father and I never saw the signs, I believed you when you said you were alright. That is my error not yours, I want you to believe that.” No, I couldn’t believe it, I saw how horrible and messed up I was. This was no ones’ fault but my own. I saw the stress the two of you were under with my sisters, I saw how Mother cried when she was at her wits end. I had to be the one who got it right, I had to be the normal one, I had to… or else I would be the straw that broke their backs.  
“Listen, your mother and I think that it is best if you came home with us today.”  
“What, no, I’m not leaving here!”  
“Kiomè you need help, we can take you to a friend of ours and you can talk to them.”  
“I’m not talking to some shrink, I don’t need help, I need to study for my exams!”  
“Kiomè this is not up for negotiation, if we leave you to your devices who knows what will happen next!”  
“This isn’t fair, I like it here, you can’t just force me back home where I’ back to being a nobody! I am not going back to that piece of shit school that hates me!”  
“You watch your tongue when you speak to-“  
“Shuichi wait!” He turned back to my mother who had bandaged her arm with a sigh.  
“I don’t want to force him to leave.”  
“What are you saying, he needs help!”  
“But if we make him leave he will only resent us more, he has friends here!”  
“Stop it…”  
“And what good is that doing, he is still mutilating himself!”  
“And what will happen if we take him from the few connections he has?! He has good friends or else we would never be having this discussion?!”  
“Stop arguing over me!”  
“And I suppose we should trust them, maybe they will call us when they find him dead in his room, since they are such good friend!”  
“Like you haven’t gotten yourself into many a shit storm when we were his age!”  
“Stop talking about me like I’m not here!!” They flinched as they turned back to me. I could feel the chair, desk and bedframe cracking under the pressure of my energy; if I went any further I would rip this whole room apart. I had to calm down, I could feel the rage just begging to be set free. I began to count and focus on my breathing, trying to think and focus on anything I could. When I opened my eyes again they stared at me in disbelief.  
“You were grounding…you came back down on your own, you haven’t done that before.” Mother came over and took my face in her hands and looked me in the eye.  
“Satan taught you that didn’t he?”  
“Yeah.” Being that I only shut her out when she tired, I hated it when she tried to analyze me or give me a psych lecture like I was one of her clients. I would rather she believe nothing was wrong, but it was all over now.  
“Do you care about him?” More than I would ever let you know.  
“He’s my best friend, I trust him with my life.”  
“If we allow you to stay here you have to promise me that you will go to him if you get the urge to do it again do you understand? If not him then call us, talk to anyone you can before doing this again do you understand?”  
“Yes Ma’am, I promise.” Father sighed but we knew when mother’s mind was made up it was over. My anger came from her, and I could see more and more that he brought her down and kept her under control a lot like Satan does with me. He is her rock and she helps him fly, I want something like that so much. But I dot think it could ever really be.  
“If anything goes wrong I will be down here to withdraw you, I mean it; I will not take any more chances.”  
“Yes Sir, I understand.” They hugged me together and said their goodbyes. I wasn’t looking for this kind of confrontation first thing this morning, and I knew the subject was far from over, I had to find out who ratted me out and caused my parents to worry like this.  
J  
I sat in the farthest bathroom in the dorm building as I waited. Three minutes was too long for anyone to wait for something so life changing. I didn’t understand it, I took all the herbs and things I needed to keep me from being fertile and yet here I am, three weeks late after a vacation of…indulgencies. What in the world would I do with a baby, I mean other than the obvious. We had talked about children but from the conversation we felt it better to put them lower on the list. Would Lucifer be furious with me, what would he advise? How will I finish my learning, how will I pursue my career with a child to tend to? This was not in my to-do list; in fact this will ruin everything.  
“Hey Tèa, Mama and Daddy want to say goodbye.” I heard her voice as she knocked and I jumped out of my skin.  
“How did you know I was in here?!”  
“Uh, fox…hello?! Now you better be decent because I value my eyesight-“ I slammed my body against the door as she was beginning to open it.  
“What was that for?!”  
“I’m naked!”  
“So? Like we don’t have the same junk, I mean were sisters I used to climb in your bath until I was three. What did you get a raunchy tattoo I need to blackmail you over?”  
“Just stay out alright?!” It was silent for a while then I heard metal clinking and the door nearly fell over me to the floor.  
“What the hell?!”  
“See you aren’t naked after all, now they sent me in here to get you and I don’t want to hear-“ She spotted the pregnancy test on the sink and her tail twitched nervously.  
“Tèa…?”  
“I don’t know, I haven’t checked it yet…but I’m three weeks late.”  
“Wow…didn’t think captain killjoy had it in him. How many did you buy?” she eyed the bag with the many boxes on the floor.  
“….About thirteen…But I mean there are always false positives and negatives and everything!” She picked it up, looking at it curiously.  
“I know, you can never really trust these things fully…what does this even mean?” I looked over her shoulder and back at the box.  
“Okay, so two bats means I’m expecting, and one bat means I’m not.”  
“This looks like a bird flew into a ceiling fan…it may be a dud, try again.” She turned her back and sent a message as I took another test. I sat it down and we began to wait yet another three minutes.  
“I told Mama that you were taking a shower, they will wait for you to come out.  
“I appreciate that.”  
“So are you sure? He’s the father I mean?”  
“Of course he would be the father, who else would it be?!”  
“I mean he’s about as fun as doing book reports during summer vacation. Do you really think he’ll make a good dad?”  
“Of course, he is a very caring and responsible demon; he would take good care of his child.”  
“Yeah but what does that have to do with being fun? I mean Daddy would play games with us when we were little, we laughed a lot; can he do that? I mean I feel like he would drill him with books and learning stuff right out the womb and it would only get worse from there. No hugs, no smiles…just….”  
“Of course he can be fun, you don’t understand; Lucifer is hard and cold on the outside because he has to be, he doesn’t like to let people in. you have to get to know him and you’ll see he is a really great guy, I love him.” I checked the test again and it was negative.  
“I want to take another, just to be sure.” I took another test and we sat and waited again.  
“Do you remember when mom found out she was pregnant with me and she had no idea what to tell Daddy? Do you remember what you said to Mama when you followed her in the bathroom?”  
“Vaguely, I think I said something about having a party for the new baby; I didn’t know it was rude to invade people’s thoughts at three.”  
“She was so upset…and daddy too.”  
“Don’t think about that, they were just worried because you would be different. The world is cruel out there, you saw what happened to us and we look perfectly human.”  
“Yeah…I just worry…”  
“Lucifer will not be like that, he wouldn’t! He wants children; we just didn’t plan for it to be this soon.” I checked the test, it was positive…my hands trembled.  
“Are you going to tell him?” Of course, he had the right…but honestly I wasn’t sure if I should.  
“You know you should consider yourself lucky, Daddy didn’t even know about me until I was several weeks old. Now that was drama!”  
“Oh damn, I bet haha! Well as a fellow accident I will say congrats on another member to the club.”  
You know, it took three tests for me to get one positive, I think I should see a doctor.”  
“That would be best…I might be an Obasan…” She smiled as she got up, glowing like she were the one expecting.  
“Ohhh, nooo…!!” she began to laugh hysterically before she could get to the unhinged door.  
“Daddy was just starting to like him! Oh my goodness, daddy’s going to kill him!”  
“That’s hardly funny!”  
“Can I sing at his funeral?”  
“You are not to say a syllable until I know what is going on here!”  
“What’s in it for me?”  
“I won’t tell Daddy you had Killua over when he wasn’t home.”  
“I told you that in confidence!!”  
“You came at me first sis.” She scowled and then chuckled, her tail lashing back and forth excitedly.  
“See, look at us bonding?!”  
“You are so toxic!”  
“Hello pot I am kettle; not be at that council hall in five minutes because we care leaving and I will never hear the end of it if they didn’t get a hug and kiss bye.”  
“Yes Lai, I’ll be right there.” She winked and left, not putting the door back on the hinges of course. I sighed as I looked to the three tests, one positive, one negative and one unknown; what is going on here and what am I going to do?  
L  
I thought about this new information all night; from what I had gathered Elizaveta Morozov was that woman’s niece and Solomon was her husband’s nephew. This made them cousins by marriage, and if she lived with them for a time it would give her access to Solomon’s ring, but did it mean she had something to do with the incident after all? Was it possible that she used the ring to manipulate the demons to allowing Azrael to transfer her energy into them? Were they in on this together and Azrael became the scapegoat? Did we truly let her get away with this while the prior angel lost her life??  
“Lucifer, old friend you are looking glum again, it is much too early to be so down after such a fun time last night. The way you and Jetèa danced together for hours was simply adorable, I figured your mood would have been much lighter.” I didn’t want to speak on the matter just yet, I didn’t want to sour his mood, and worse yet if my suspicions are correct then he may feel even more at dismayed at letting her free. I had to be sure, I had to know for certain before I came forward with it.  
“I have to say you throw the most marvelous parties, I had a marvelous time.” Korrin held onto Diavolo’s arm as she talked smiling widley making Asmo pout with jealousy.  
“Yes thank you Lord Diavolo for having us; we had a very pleasant time.”  
“It was very nice thank you.” Elie smiled to the prince but her eyes looked sorrowful, I didn’t know what they spoke of before they came out of his office but whatever it was most likely had to do with their children.  
“UGH, that one, that one right there she hexed my husband! I want her arrested!” The Holbrook family came rushing into the council hall, dragging their daughter Sylvia behind them. Korrin put her hand to her chest and batted her eyes with a smile.  
“Oh dear, has something gone wrong, was there a disagreement at the party last night?”  
“That…That witch put a spell on him and now he doesn’t say anything but kind things!”  
“You have a very lovely room, are those candles made of oil based wax? They smell eerily decadent.” We stared as the large burly man looked around the room and smiled.  
“Mama what did you do?!”  
“I did his wife a favor, if you had heard the ignorant things he said, you would have ripped his tongue clean out.”  
“It is your own fault, they invite you into their home and are hospitable and you talk about them like they are vermin! I am surprised she didn’t do worse, you should both be ashamed of yourselves!” It seems the girl has changed after all, from what Tèa had told me she was too biased to even give her brother a chance.  
“Sylvia, how dare you speak to us that way! I want that demon witch arrested, she defiled my husband and I see your kind has altered my daughter!”  
“Our kind?!” Elie tried to charge her but Shuichi held her fast.  
“What do you mean by that?!”  
“That is enough everyone please, come to order!” Kiomè Solomon and Sylvia stood off to the side watching on dismayed. Kiomè glared at me hatefully as Laika tried to talk to him, what was with this fresh hatred? Could it be he knew of what I told his father?  
K  
“Great, we can’t go anywhere without Mama trying to stomp a bitch out. I never get to see her go off anymore I’m kinda pumped.” I watched as Mama and Syl’s mother tried to go at each other, Mammon held onto Mrs. Holbrook while Father, Lucifer and Asmo held my mother as they yelled at each other.  
“Jiji shouldn’t have done it, the women in this family never know how to let shit go, they just pick at it until they make it worse.”  
“Aw come on Kio, you know women are petty, but you love us anyway…hey, what’s the matter?”  
“Nothing, I’m fine.”  
“You don’t feel fine, you feel pissed and a lot of sad.”  
“Did you tell Mother and Father about the cutting?!” She flinched, her magenta eyes looking frightened and her ears tilted back.  
“No Kio, I would never do that to you!” If it wasn’t her it was Lucifer, the rat, I knew I couldn’t trust him!  
“But Kio, Mama and Daddy just want you to be okay, they are worried about you and that was a lot of blood I smelled last night-“  
“So are you going to preach to me too?! Say how concerned you are for me, well I don’t need it!!”  
“Don’t yell at me!! I have been nothing but loyal to you Kio, don’t treat me like Tèa!” She was right, even when we were little we were close and when Tèa went against us it was us against her. I could always trust her. Seems like I’ve been upsetting everyone today, I was not having a good day and it was still morning.  
“THAT IS ENOUGH, YOU ARE ADULTS, ACT LIKE IT!” Diavolo changed as he bellowed to the group, quieting them immediately. He always knew how to take control of a room when he wanted to, he was kind and humorous but always did as he had to. It’s what I tried to tell him before, I would always stand behind him.  
“My my, looks like we are in for a very exciting morning already aren’t we?” I turned around to see a guy with snow white hair and dark eyes. He wore a black turtleneck and a blue cape. He leaned forward toward me with a sly smile.  
“And what is that supposed to mean?”  
“Only that there is excitement this early in the morning is all; I mean no harm. I am Solomon, it’s Kiomè right? Your performance was astounding, and the band was amazing; I was moved by both.” Solomon…the one with the ring, did he have something to do with last year?  
“I’m going to go, I’ll see you later Kio…” Laika left me hurt, there was nothing I could say to take that away right now, I’ll have to call her later.  
“I have never met you before, why is that?”  
“Do you ask that to every student? Or do you know all of them, being that you only hang around your group I can’t imagine you do.”  
“But you are Asmo’s friend correct?”  
“We go back, yes, and he was right about you…you have a certain charm to you.” What the hell was that supposed to mean?! I had to take it easy, I needed to get close to this guy so that he could maybe give me clues. Satan and I were supposed to solve this mystery…Satan and I…damn it…  
“Charm, you think I have charm do you?” I flashed him a smile and he seemed pleased at that.  
“You sure do, we must get together and chat sometime, I feel we will have a lot to talk about concerning Devildom.” He turned back to the chaos as I saw my sister walk confidently into the council hall.  
L  
Just as everyone had finally calmed down and gotten back to their places my beloved strolled into the hall with her head high and her face expressionless. She had left my bed before I had awoken and been gone all morning, I had begun to wonder if I had upset her somehow. Being that she was not with her family and my brothers were here with me I could only wonder where she had gone for so long.  
“What is going on here, was it not the lot of you that sent us to this academy in the first place to learn tolerance and new virtue? And yet you squabble and scream like a bunch of children! Have you no shame or reverence in the Lord you stand before?! Show some respect!” She looked over the guardians and family members as she took her place by my side and they all lowered their heads in apology. She showed strength power and confidence and she never looked more beautiful doing it.  
“Be careful Beloved, you sound like me.” She looked at me with a sly smile.  
“I will take that as a compliment.” I noticed my brothers rolled their eyes in distaste and I chose to ignore it, at least until the guardians left.  
“Thank you everyone for coming everyone, I hope you have fond memories to take home and I would love to see you all again someday.” Everyone said their goodbyes began to leave, I felt arms around my waist and saw that it was the youngest sister Laika actually hugging me. I could only wonder what mischief was running through her mind.  
“You can be a real killjoy, but my sister tells me you are a good demon. I think I will choose to believe her. Be good to her, while you can.” Her words took me off guard, they were almost kind.  
“I…thank you for that.”  
“So when you die, can I have your room when I come here?”  
“Laika!!” Tèa turned from hugging her parents with an angry tone.  
“Come along Lai, it is time to go.” Elie called her as they left for the exit and she released me.  
“It was nice knowing you Lulu!” She bounded away and they were finally gone, what an odd little fox. Sylvia and Solomon went their separate ways as well, personally I believe they  
“I swear she can be impossible, I’m sorry.” I caressed her face and she smiled warmly.  
“Very good, that…hiccup aside, I believe it was all a success.”  
“Yes it was, I’m glad you had a good time.”  
“I think I will let all of you go now, I have some business to attend to.” He didn’t say anything further and walked away, I wondered if that little incident just now may have rattled him just a little. He was always so tolerant, but one can only handle so much confrontation.  
“How dare you, what have you done now, what did you tell them?!” Kiomè came at me angrily and Tèa held him back.  
“Kio calm down, what is going on?!” He seemed enraged, I am sure it had to do with last night, his father did say he would speak to him before they left.  
“You did this didn’t you, you ruined everything!! I hate you!!” Satan looked like he wanted to come forward but I motioned for him to stay and took Kiomè by his shoulders.  
“I never wished to betray you, I only want what is best for you; I think it is time that you and I had a talk. We need to finally come to an understanding.” He looked at me confused and took a step back. My beloved was just as confused but she held a hint of gladness in her eyes.  
“And I do believe it is time you have a few talks as well my love.” I stroked her face as she looked back at my brothers sadly. After Mammon’s outburst I knew the matter of the engagement was far from over with them and I began to notice Beel withdraw farther within himself. They needed her right now, just as I feel her brother needed me, we were after all about to be family.  
“Now Kiomè, if you will come with me, I do believe we need to have a real discussion.”


	2. Water under the bridge and a Mystery Underfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has a heart to heart with Kio, while Jetea tries to show the brothers just how much she cares for them.

Part 3 Chapter 2  
L  
This year was about halfway over and already there was no lack of obstacles. It started when my beloved immersed herself into her guilt over brother so deeply that she became reckless. Meanwhile I began to notice that he was deeply troubled, his past though not as long or immense as mine or my brothers, was dark and very painful. I could tell by looking at him that he carried the wisdom of someone much older and I found that worrisome because it meant he had faced experiences that no one his age should. They were all that way, but in his case I could see that he took on much more than he let anyone know.   
This along with the circumstances with this investigation was staggering, not to mention the discord among my brothers as we began to blend our families together. As the eldest brother, it is my duty to clean up the messes of my siblings. As a husband it is my duty to keep my wife in good care. I had to regain control in this family, they are my responsibility and I will do whatever needed to ensure their overall benefit. I know that in order to focus on this investigation fully I had to first regain order in my family, and the common factor would be Kiomè. If I could get to him, then Tèa would be at ease, Satan would be less hateful towards me and I could mend my relationship with him much easier which will reflect on the others. Once I cleaned up this mess, my family would be stronger and then we can get to the bottom of these accusations and save the program.  
“Look I don’t want to hear what excuse you have for ratting me out, I don’t really give a damn. So just say what you have to say so I can leave!” I shut the door to my study behind us and walked to my desk, sitting without a word.  
“Come and sit Kiomè.”  
“No, I’ll stand.” Just like his sister…  
“Kiomè, I know that as of late we have been at odds; I want to lay it all bare, tell me why it is that you dislike me the way you do.” He laughed at that and paced around, it was easy to see that he was agitated.  
“Well first of all you went to Diavolo and told him my secret, I thought I could trust you and you rat me out within a day!”  
“Granted.”  
“Then you constantly stay on my ass and make me do chores and anytime I’m alone you are always there, walking by my door and you never let me sleep in at all!”   
“No, I don’t want you alone but when you spend time with my brothers I let you be.”  
“Then…then you had the fucking audacity to destroy…the one thing…” He choked and stopped talking. I know what I had done to him, and though I had his best interest in mind, I had to do something I hadn’t done with many.  
“I do regret what I had done to you in regards to your guitar, I admit I had acted rashly in my disappointment. You were smarter than that, you knew why I had placed the restriction you know better than any-“  
“Look I don’t need you to preach at me alright?! You got your point across already!” I stood and went to the small closet and pulled out the guitar that I had in a cloth sleeve. I laid it upon my desk and slowly removed the sleeve as he walked over speechless and sat down.  
“I did what I could to repair it, I eventually took it to an expert and they made it almost new.” He took it in his hands and held it, checking the back for the inscription and reading it again with clouded eyes.  
“Kiomè, I’m sorry.”  
K  
I heard those words and they shocked me, I hadn’t known him to really apologize for anything he’s done; he always has this ‘my word is law’ belief and I never took him to admit he was ever wrong.  
“I wasn’t aware of how important it was to you, I would have rethought my actions otherwise.” He sat back down and looked at me for a response, and for several seconds I didn’t have one, my throat felt thick and my head spun at seeing Jaclyn again. It was like seeing a ghost, it was like Yori was no longer a memory, it reminded me that he was a part of my life.  
“Why…did you do this?”  
“I’ve told you why. And all of your other complaints, well, I did what I saw to be best for your wellbeing. Nothing more, you can believe it or don’t.”  
“You told my parents about it…why would you tell them of all people about the cutting, I said I had stopped!!” This morning’s conversation still played in my head, the disappointment on their faces tore at my heart worse than a set of claws; I had failed as a son. How could I ever come back from that?  
“I only told your father of what Tèa had done, they knew nothing of it and they had the right. I have reason to believe that the abuse incited your anger; your father…asked if I knew of anything.”  
“Then who told them?”  
“Just because I am the one you told, doesn’t mean I am the only one who knows.” He stood again and walked around his desk to sit on it in front of me; he looked at me with what seemed to be caring eyes. I wasn’t intimidated by him by any means but it seemed to me in this moment he was trying to see eye to eye with me and I wasn’t sure how to feel about it.  
“Kiomè, when you showed that to me and when you asked me to keep it in confidence I wanted to do so out of respect for our companionship. But if I had, I would have proven to be no friend of yours. I understand what I had done was betrayal but I value your safety more than your friendship, and I will never regret my choice there.” I didn’t know what to say to him, I felt a pain in my chest, this was not what I had expected from him at all.  
L  
“I didn’t bring you here to ask your forgiveness, but we used to be friends once; I hope you can understand my standpoint.” He stared at me for a moment before swallowing hard and caressing the restored guitar.  
“Why are you telling me this, why do you care? You went through all of this for my sake, or so you say, but why?”  
“Because your sister has loved me in ways I didn’t think a person could. I do this because your parents welcomed my brothers and I into your home lovingly and without problem. I do this because you have been good to my little brother; I know he may never admit it but he needs you. He seems to adore the friend that he has in you and I am grateful to that. He seems to have changed some and I have you to thank. I care about you, believe it or not, we all do.” He exhaled deeply and gently set his guitar down beside him and stood to meet my gaze. I saw such pain and darkness within those hazel eyes, and I wondered if he was going to allow me to see a part of it again. Would he ever trust me again with the contents of his tattered heart enough to help me bring my family together?  
“Solomon spoke to me, he says that he had wanted to meet me for a while, I guess it has something to do with the band. You needed more information on him correct?” And just like that, he became the stone I could use to kill the proverbial birds.  
“That is correct, I have reason to believe that his ring has something to do with the seventy one of the original infected students. It seemed that…someone was looking for that ring.”  
“It may have been Azrael who influenced him to write it, but it was done by a third party, I did wonder about that detail.”  
“Yes well after my learning that Solomon and Elizaveta were cousins by marriage, I have reason to think that we have overlooked a lot.” He looked at me incredulously and ran his hand through his hair.  
“That is…wow, okay then let me talk to him. I will get to know him, get some details he wants to get to know me so he may confide.” He came to this conclusion before I could even bring it to him; I wonder if this would be an excellent opportunity after all.  
“Listen to me, he is a powerful sorcerer, and not to be taken lightly. I wouldn’t advise you to go investigating him.”  
“But if I happened to hear anything…?” Well he was said to be a genius.  
“Then I would trust you to report it.” He picked up his guitar and walked towards my door, stopping a moment.   
“Thank you Lucifer”  
“You’re sister and I are getting married. Your parents have given us their blessing.” He turned to me with a raised eyebrow and chuckled lightly.  
“Then thank you Big Brother.” He hadn’t called me that in a long time, and she was right he didn’t seem bothered by the news either way. This task may have been easier than I suspected, I should be able to get my family closer together and get deeper into this case all at once. If Elizaveta was the accomplice after all then this would deem my brothers and I innocent of Azrael’s corruption. I would withhold this information until I had gotten confirmation of my suspicions. Once I had all the evidence I needed we could move forward and work together, I had always known that witch could not be trusted and I was going to find out if that instinct was in fact correct. Just don’t fail Kiomè, we are all counting on you.  
J  
I looked over the six of them and my heart pounded in my chest, I had never been afraid to speak to them before but after Beel basically told me to leave him alone and Mammon blowing up I was a little hesitant to really have this discussion. Not to mention I had no idea if I was going to be a mother and what their reactions would be to this news as well, it made me incredibly sick thinking about it.   
“Jetèa, I have things I need to do, if you don’t need me I’ll be going.” Satan got up to leave suddenly, it had seemed anxious since Lucifer took my brother to go and talk.  
“Satan where are you going?!”  
“I told you, I have things to do.” He walked off and then I was left with three brothers who looked at me curiously and two who wouldn’t look at me at all.   
“Guys…I care about each and every one of you; you are all special to me in very different ways and I wish I had the time to show you that. But as fate would have it I am in love with Lucifer and he has asked me to marry him. My parents have approved and we will be husband and wife. But this doesn’t change anything with our friendship, it just means that you have a new sister, and that isn’t bad right?” They were stone silent, Beel and Mammon wouldn’t even look in my direction and it hurt.  
“I mean, I get it, you two have had a thing for each other for the longest so I don’t see why it’s big news. It’s actually like this anime I saw called ‘I hate you so much but your eyes are pretty and I want you to be my girl.’ Pretty predictable really so I saw this coming.”  
“I mean it isn’t like we weren’t there to support the beginning of your reunion anyway, I mean we didn’t support you two a first, but the second time around we were cool.”  
“I only demand that you let me design your wedding gown Rose, you simply mustn’t be seen in anything but the color amaranth, I declare it!” I watched as they chattered and I couldn’t help but feel so sorrowful for Beel and Mammon, what were they thinking, what could I say?  
“Belphie, Asmo, Levi can you guys leave us alone for a while? I need to talk to them alone.” They looked over and got up silently, leaving me with my two best friends. I walked over to their seats and leaned onto the table, looking at each of them in the eyes as best I could with them looking away from me.  
“Guys…I wish I could go back in time, I wish I could change so many things I have done wrong by the both of you. Maybe I could go back just to see what it would be like to be with each of you instead, just to know for certain. But…I cannot and though I love you both, so…very much, I do not love you the way you want. But I don’t want to lose you as my friends; I don’t want to lose my brothers. So if it will make you happy then I will call off the engagement.” They looked at me shocked, never had I even thought that they would be this hurt, and I just couldn’t take it.  
“Why would you do that?!”  
“What are ya talkin’ ‘bout callin’ it off?!”  
“I cannot continue to see you two like this! I have broken a piece of you and I cannot stand it!” I moved over to Beel who looked at me with his sweet violet eyes full of confusion and sadness and I hugged his large shoulders.  
“You are my best friend Beel, and I should have watched and listened closely when we were down…when you would walk me home and you would be so much slower than usual…I thought you were tired but really…you were hurting. I didn’t behave like a real friend to you and I am so wrong for that. I am so sorry that I hurt you time and again, I don’t and I will never deserve you.” He slowly reached up and petted my head, looking at me with misty eyes.  
“And Mammon, the Great Mammon, my sweet little crow-“  
“Doncha come over here wit all that sweet talk; I ain’t tryin’ to hear it! Ya lied to me again, ya said ya cared about me and left me to the wind again! Ya made me look like a fool!”  
“How were you a fool? I told you as I told your other brothers, you may not have been first but you are definitely are not last and when I said you were in my heart I meant it. You both have a place in my heart! Mammon, it was you who saved me from Levi when he went crazy, it was always you who stepped up when it was needed, who rescued Diavolo and Lucifer when they were prisoners?”  
“I did…I guess.”  
“You are a hero, and every time you doubt yourself or you hear someone tell you how scummy you are you remember that! And Beel you say people don’t see your personality but I feel as though you don’t either! You are so sweet and kind, you are honest and you are loyal, you are such a wonderful friend and a terrific brother, you both are. And I want to stay with you guys for as long as we live if that is okay. But if it is too painful for you, I won’t marry Lucifer, I will tell him that I want to call it off right now.” I pulled out my DDD and waited for their response.   
“Good, ya tell him ya came to ya senses and want to call it all off!”  
“Mammon no!” Beel took my DDD and looked at the background of all ten of us together at my home. It was the picture we took the last time we went to the lake, it took forever to convince everyone to be still to take it.  
“It hurts…but Lucifer goes above and beyond to keep us in line and out of trouble. But at the same time he’s always hurting, he is the one who struggled with Lilith’s death the most and carried that secret alone! He has so much he hasn’t told us about this pain because he is too prideful to admit it. And because of that we’ve left him so lonely… But Tèa helps him with that, she is the only one he can ever open up to. She is the only one that can love him the way he needs, he needs Tèa, and that is why… I couldn’t interfere even if I had the chance. We have to do this for him.” We were silent for a moment as we looked to Mammon, he looked to the table carving a small line with his claw.  
“Sometimes I still check out the price tags, wonderin’ how easy it would be to make off wit it for myself. I wonder if I can make it mine…”  
“You deserve to be loved, you both deserve someone better than me, because I have done wrong by you both time and again.”  
“Who’s gonna want a scumbag?!” I took his face in my hands and kissed his forehead.  
“Someone who will see through to the real you like I do.” He looked at me near tears and hugged me around my waist.  
“Good, then it is settled, no more talk about calling off the engagement, you can’t do that to Lucifer.”  
“But what about you two?”  
“I will be fine, as long as you are happy, I am okay.”  
“Yea…I guess makin’ yourself unhappy ain’y gonna solve anythin’. And besides, I would rather see ya smile wit him than cry without.” My heart swelled at this, they truly were my best friends and I would never be able to deserve them.  
“Thank you guys, how about we go out for some brunch and we can go shopping, just the three of us?”  
“Yeah, I guess, as long as it’s your treat, that’ll make it up to me.” My little crow jumped to his feet and put his sunglasses on as he walked to the door. I knew he was still hurt but at least he would willingly be around me.  
“Oh Mammon, I would love to go with you Tèa.”  
“Are you sure you’re okay Beel?” He looked at me with a faint smile and pulled me into his arms.  
“I can either be someone that can make you smile or someone who makes you cry. I never want to see you cry on my account, so if I can see you smile for ever this way then I can live with it.” I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tight.  
“I don’t deserve you Beel.”  
“That is what I’ll tell myself.”  
“Oh so now you can make jokes?” I pushed him as I laughed and we followed behind Mammon.  
“I always could, I just never needed to.” I linked my arm with his and then the other with Mammon’s as we caught up and in this moment I felt almost like I had last year when we were all a big happy family again. I wanted more than anything for us to be a unit, to be one again, hopefully soon before more news came out.  
K  
“Kio man where have you been?! I have been looking everywhere for you all day; when Lucifer told me that you had left his study I didn’t see you anywhere! I was worried!” Satan barged into my room that evening shortly after I had gotten home. He looked almost crazy like he really was going mad with worry, his hair was messy and his eyes were wild.  
“Sorry darling, I should have called before going off with the guys, next time I’ll make sure to have dinner done for you so you don’t go hungry when you get off work.” He punched me in my face with a shout, I guess I took that a little too far.  
“Would you stop being such a smartass for once and understand what the hell I’m feeling right now?! You were upset last I saw you and then you never came home! Anything could have happened and i…”   
“What are you so worried about? Huh? Why would you be so worried that I was upset, isn’t the first or the last time. Why was this morning different?” He didn’t look at me and lowered his head as he trembled and that’s when it hit me.  
“You told them.”  
“I spoke with your mother…I didn’t know what else to do, I needed advice.”  
“So you confide in the one person I never wanted to know, the one person who I could never disappoint?!”  
“Kio, I’m sorry…I, I didn’t know what to do…” I sighed, he felt so sad and so afraid, he was really worried about me. I couldn’t stay mad at him with the way he looked at me. I stepped forward and hugged him close, resting my forehead in the crook of his neck.  
“You did it because you really care about me…?”  
“Yeah…I do…I don’t want to see you get hurt, and I know I snapped at you. I shouldn’t have, I should have thought about what pushed you to that point.” It was my embarrassment and shame that pushed me that time, I couldn’t tell you because if I did then you would know just how much I cared for you. You smell so amazing…  
“Thank you Sae, about today…I went out. I needed time to think about what Lucifer had said.” I let him go and stepped back, he looked at me so curiously.  
“And that was?”  
“That I was good for you, that you needed a friend and that he was happy I could be that.” He looked super skeptical and I didn’t blame him, his hatred only grew since the incident, his eyes traveled up to Jaclyn who hung from a rack on my wall.  
“Wait, is that…?”  
“He had her fixed, and apologized. I thought it was him that told my parents about the cutting…I never suspected you.”  
“How would he know?!” I looked at him and sighed, we shouldn’t keep secrets, not petty ones anyway.  
“Because that one on my arm, I did that in front of him; he went to Diavolo about it and it pissed me off because I told him not to tell anyone. But I guess he was right…if he had kept it a secret then he would truly not be a friend of mine. It’s why when he told me that it wasn’t him I suspected you and I realized what type of friend you truly are. You went to my mother, because you care about me, even more than our friendship.” He stammered and blushed a little and he looked so adorable, I wanted so much to brush his golden hair back and cup his face…why am I so sick?  
“Well, I’m glad you have Jaclyn back, I know you loved her; you can really get back to playing again.” He was trying to change the subject, was he embarrassed?  
“Jaclyn may have been my first love and she may have been very important to me at one time, but since I have gotten Raven I found that her song is a different tune I never knew I couldn’t live without. I may look to Jaclyn and pluck her strings from time to time, but Raven is my love now, so don’t worry. I love her in a way that completely sets her apart.” How I wish I could tell him exactly what I meant…that would have to be as close as I could go. I turned and picked up a large pretty black box with gold ribbon, the way he speaks about my soul I thought it would be a nice touch. I sat it on my desk and watched as he looked from me to the box confused.  
“You have always been good to me and I realize that I never return the favor enough so I went looking everywhere and I got you this.” He approached and began to untie the ribbon slowly eyeing me as he did so.  
“Kio, what in Sheol are you up to now, if this is some sort of stupid prank I swear—“  
Meow… Satan stared wide-eyed into the box covering his mouth with his hand. A tiny cream colored kitten with blue eyes poked her head from the box mewling for attention.  
“I thought since you liked them so much, you deserved to have one. She is a Birman, a little rare around here. But you do so much for me I thought…Sae, you okay?!” Satan was crying…he felt so emotional right now as he picked the tiny baby up and cuddled her close.  
“Hello beautiful, I’m your daddy, do you want to stay with me?” My heart melted at the affection he showed this tiny creature, my best friend was always so angry even when it didn’t show on the surface, but in this moment I felt nothing but happiness. He gently placed her back in the box and quickly pulled me into his arms as he sobbed.  
“You didn’t have to do that…I thought you would hate me after what I did!”  
“Like I said Sae, you are always good to me, it was the least I could do.” He wiped his face and picked the baby up again, quickly she began to purr.  
“What should we call her?”  
“I like the name Elora.”  
“Hmm, Reign is a very elegant name too.” He thought for a second and smiled as he held her in the air.  
“Princess Elora Reign.”  
“It fits her.” He laughed as Princess swiped at his nose playfully. I sat on my bed with a sigh as I watched them both.  
“There is more news.” He turned to me and sat down beside me, letting the kitten walk along my bed freely.  
“I have heard from Lucifer that there is a possibility that Solomon and Elizaveta are cousins by marriage. If that is the case then the ring that was on those papers Gabriel wrote on has something to do with Solomon.”  
“But Solomon wasn’t here last year…”  
“But what if Elizaveta pilfered his ring and used it for evil? What if she was the one behind it all in the first place and Azrael was either an accomplice or a scapegoat?”  
“Oh this is big, I believe we have our first lead!”  
“And wouldn’t you know it, Solomon approached me, said he wants to get together sometime.” His brow quickly furrowed and he shook his head.  
“No, I don’t like that, what if he does something to you?”  
“He wants to spend a bit of time with me, get to know me, if I happen to get more information on tape and find out the clues needed to tie him or Elizaveta to this incident then it gets you guys and my sister off the hook! I think it is my civic duty to be the hero here.”  
“You can be so smart and yet so stupid at the same time.” He smiled at me and I could make out what seemed like a deep green fire burning beneath his skin. It freaked me out a little, but as I looked closer I couldn’t help but feel…like it was familiar.  
“I said I would assist in this mystery and assist I shall, the choice is quite elementary dear Watson.”  
“Oh no, this is my idea I am not Watson!” We laughed at that and I hadn’t felt this good in a while. Princess Elora climbed into my lap and bit at my hand trying to play. He looked at her so adoringly, I was so glad I could make him happy.  
“Lucifer will be pissed if he finds out I got a kitten.”  
“He doesn’t have to know everything now does he?” He smiled wickedly as he reached to pet her head.  
“Just please…be careful Kio. Solomon can be a little shady, we don’t know what tricks he has up his sleeve.”  
“Of course, what’s the worst that could happen?” Damn if I shouldn’t have asked that question.


	3. A Doctors visit a Hint of jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetea goes to the doctor to get to the bottom of her condition. Lucifer notices that something is wrong with his beloved and he is deeply troubled about it. Kio and Satan devise a plan to get Solomon to spend time with them but before the night even begins Kio discovers a jealous streak much uglier than the one before.

Part 3 Chapter 3  
J  
“Alright so what brings you all the way down here Miss Minamino?” The doctor sat in his chair looking at me patently; he wore his pale green hair in a ponytail that he swung back over his shoulder from time to time. I felt so nervous being here, what was worse was that I was here alone. I sat on the bed wringing my hands as I tried to slow my breathing.  
“I came here…because I think I might be pregnant.”  
“You think?” He looked over his glasses with a smirk.  
“Well I’m not sure.” He clicked his pen and began to write something down.  
“Have you tried taking a home pregnancy test?”  
“I did, and the results were inconclusive.”  
“And what do you mean by that?”  
“Out of thirteen I had gotten six negatives four positives and three that were so blurry I couldn’t read them.” He stopped writing and looked up.  
“You took thirteen?”  
“I wanted to be sure.”  
“But even still those results aren’t quite right either…” He rolled forward in his chair and stood to check my heart rate and blood pressure.  
“This resting heart rate is a bit too fast for a demon.”  
“Well that is because I am half human.” He stepped back and looked me up and down.  
“I see, well that may explain a lot.” He turned to his cabinets and pulled out a book which looked to be about human anatomy.  
“Too slow for a human but too fast for a full blooded demon, that means your age rate will be somewhere in the middle I know that. Hmm, that may be why the tests were so inconclusive, you have a unique level of hormones that may need to be tested.”  
“Alright, well, what will I need to do?”   
“I’m going to need a clear picture of what we are working with here. When was your last menstrual cycle supposed to occur?”  
“About four weeks ago.”  
“Mmm-hmm and during that week you were sexually active?”  
“Yes.” I could feel my face begin to redden.”  
“And how many times would you say you had intercourse during this time period?”  
“Why is that relevant?!”  
“It’s simple probability, if it were only once then the odds are not very likely.” He kept his face so professional, if it weren’t for that I would have run away.  
“Oh…”  
“Well?”  
“Tehmemdndhh….”  
“Excuse me what?”  
“Tmmmhmmmnn…”  
“I cannot hear you with your face covered!”  
“Ten! I’ve had sex about ten times! We were on vacation okay!” He kept his face straight and nodded.  
“How long was this vacation?”  
“About two and a half days…” that silence was the most awkward I had ever lived through.   
“How many partners?”  
“Just one, look I’m not some sort of-“ he rose his hand to stop me.  
“I’m a doctor not a judge. Looking at this your probability is very high; I will ask you to give me a urine sample so that I may test it in the lab. If the test comes back positive I can give you the options for disposal.”  
“Disposal?” He looked up from his chart and shook his head.  
“I’m sorry, I assumed since you came here alone…what are your plans for the baby, should you be pregnant of course?”  
“I don’t know…but I don’t want to hurt it.”   
“And the father, are the two of you close?”  
“He is my fiancé.”  
“I see, then I suggest you alert him, because if you are willing to keep this child, his life changes as well, unless of course he chooses to not participate. But again I’m a doctor not a judge.” he gave me the cup and I left the sample. And he told me that he would call in a week, I felt so sick, I had no idea what I would be telling him, or how he would react. How do I tell him that his life is about to drastically change forever?  
K  
“Okay so are you sure you’re ready for this? We can back out and I would be perfectly fine.” Satan and I sat in the lunch hall watching Solomon chat with some other demons in the distance. The plan was that I was to simply walk over and strike a conversation with him. He would invite me to hang out and we would talk; I was to become friends with him and get him to trust me enough to talk about his cousin, the more he spilled the better.  
“What and miss out on this legit under cover mission? I’m stoked Sae, I couldn’t be more ready for this!” He still looked worried, like we haven’t gone over this all week and like Levi didn’t plant a really good bug that would catch everything and go undetected.  
“I just don’t want you to get into any trouble alright? If anything happens just call me, I don’t care whose ass I have to kick.”  
“You sound like my mother right now, calm down I’ll be fine.” His eyes softened as I put my hand on his shoulder, since our talk and welcoming Princess Elora Reign into our rooms I started to wonder if Satan may just have feelings for me too. I had thought them at first but I had soon pushed them off as fantasy. Satan wasn’t that type of guy or at least he never gave me that impression. But then I don’t see me as that type either. Since the party I have come to acknowledge the fact that I have a strong attraction to him, but I cannot accept the nature of the attraction. Is what I’m feeling wrong or strange? I feel like a lot of the opinions online are against such things but there are groups specifically for it, I am too afraid to ask my friends and family and I would rather burn in a fiery pit than ask Asmo for help! I only ever had such a problem when I met that specific guy…   
“Look of course I worry; you are my best friend, that makes me responsible for you. And besides I don’t want him to steal you away from me understand?” It was these moments when I would think he shared my feelings, that maybe he loved me as well and I would be so close to telling him the truth, so close that it hurts.  
“Yeah right, maybe you’ll take the extra time without me to get a girlfriend!”  
“Maybe I’ll do just that, but if anyone needs a date it’s you, you have been so uptight lately, for you that is not normal ha ha!” But then my confidence is shot down and my fear resurfaces; what if he didn’t accept me this way? What if I lost him because I perverted what we had? I couldn’t lose him…I don’t think I would make it if I lost my best friend again.  
“Alright so we should call him over or what?” I looked behind me and saw as he was getting up to leave, I took a deep breath and put on my best smile.  
“Hey! Solomon right? Come over here and sit with us a sec!” He looked over and raised his eyebrow before coming over. He looked from Satan to me and smirked.  
“You know word around school is that you two are practically joined at the hip. I am beginning to wonder if it is true.”  
“We just like to keep the company of culture and intelligence, I was wondering if you would fit in with that.” Stay one step ahead, keep smiling and don’t let your guard down.  
“Witty, and I can see what you mean, some company is deeply lacking in the intellectual department.”  
“Professor Kujin went on an entire tirade about students not taking the time to study for his exams and yet he took up valuable time he could have used to tell us the material we needed for next time.” Satan leaned closer with a frustrated look on his face.  
“Exactly, like if you are going to yell at least do it to the students who aren’t trying instead of wasting all of our time!” Solomon laughed as he waved his arm.  
“Maybe instead of calling him Professor Kujin, we call him Protestor Kujin.” That make him laugh and just like that he was in.  
“I knew I liked you guys! What say we go out sometime tonight? We can go to Hell’s kitchen and grab a bite and maybe head off to my place and we can hang out.” We looked to each other and nodded simultaneously.  
“Sure!”  
“That would be fine.” Solomon smiled, I didn’t think it would be this easy to get him with us. This would be a walk in the park.  
“Good, be at Hell’s Kitchen at around six this evening, see ya!” He waved as he walked away and we looked to each other curiously.  
“Well my good Watson, I do believe a mystery is afoot.”  
“Why I do say Sherlock, I believe this was an easier feat than expected.”  
“Seems the perp is quite lonely.”  
“Dastardly deeds breed loneliness you know.”   
“Do say.”  
“Quite right.” We laughed until we were in tears. Phase one of the operation was complete, next was to hang out with him and get him to befriend us. We had a feeling he would gravitate to me for some reason and then I would break off and get closer to him. But the backup plan was that if he went for Satan then we were to switch roles. From the looks of it we would be having an easy time as long as he was kept pleased. We practically had him in the bag.  
L  
“So from what your telling me is that this is the best strategy possible.”  
“Of course Diavolo, I have not gone in the wrong direction thus far.”  
“And you are sure this will guarantee us a win?”  
“I am very positive.”  
“I guess I will have to trust you then, I move my queen to E4.”  
“Very good my Lord, I believe that is checkmate.” Barbatos smiled and Diavolo clapped his hands together proudly.  
“You have quite an eye Lucifer, I will have to play you again so I can study how that mind works.”  
“What are you saying, we play against each other all the time and several times you have beaten me.”  
“Yes but not Barbatos, he is excellent and if you can see around his strategy then I have to learn from you.” I shook my head, sometimes he was just too much.  
“Perhaps I can get back to my tasks before the evening is out.”  
“Oh yes, one more thing, I have something I need to discuss, Barbatos could you leave us please? Just for a moment, go have some fun.” He looked serious and I wondered if he uncovered more information on the investigation. Should I discuss my own findings? But then all I had was a woman’s maiden name until we gathered more information, if I was mistaken I would risk another futile witch hunt that would cause Diavolo to make yet another public apology to the Witches International Community Committee Association. No, it was best to keep this quiet for now.  
“Lucifer, when were you going to tell me about your plans?”  
“Plans Diavolo?”  
“About the wedding, I heard her father approved, so retro of you to ask by the way. Is everyone still saying that?”  
“I wouldn’t know.”  
“But yes, what are the plans, have you decided on a date?”  
“We know we would like the spring time, we are thinking April of next year.”  
“That far away?”  
“It leaves enough time for preparations.” He nodded at this and sat at his desk thinking.  
“Oh I know; there are nay people involved as well, so many honorable jobs! Let’s see like bridesmaids, ring bearer, ushers, photographer, maid of honor….” We sat in silence for a solid three seconds was he looked at me with a smile.  
“Would you like to be the best man Diavolo?”  
“What me?? Oh I could never ask to have such an honor, I only acted as your wingman the whole time.”  
“You were not my wingman!”  
“Come on you were being such a sourpuss, you know as well as I do you thought she was gorgeous and if I didn’t say so she would never know how you felt. You guys hit it off at the welcoming dinner last year; I know how you looked at her and whispered in her ear when she apologized to you. You were smitten the first night!” Where we even attending the same party?  
“Smitten was not the word I would choose.”  
“You’re head over heels for her, don’t make me talk about how lovesick you were when you almost let her get away.”  
“I was not lovesick; I would never succumb to something so weak!”  
“And yet succumb you did; why do you think you’re so protective of her?”  
“She is frailer than a full blooded demon and she is reckless, nothing more.”  
“So if something happened to her tomorrow, you would be fine without her?” I didn’t answer that; I wouldn’t know what to do when such intrusive thoughts of her would plague my mind; inciting me to crave her touch knowing I would never have it again. It was the only remedy, her touch, her voice, her warm embrace; I simply craved everything she was. The fact that she loved me as well… I could never believe I was truly damned again with such a privilege.  
“I have already asked if you wanted to be my best man Diavolo, I could always give the job to another-“  
“You really want me? Why Lucifer I don’t know what to say!” He was a force all his own. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Tèa entered looking pale.  
“Beloved what are you doing here, and why is no one with you?!” She raised her hands to touch me and shook her head like she were in a daze, she seemed very distressed.  
“Jetèa you look ill, are you alright.”  
“Lucifer…I have to talk to you.” She looked at me with such confliction, she hadn’t been this timid since she was about to tell me that she had lied to me, and I found that very frightening.  
“Oh one thing guys before I forget, the angels are going to be transporting Elizaveta and Riley back here in a couple of weeks so that they can be questioned here with us present.”  
“And we would have the same information without fear of altering?”  
“Yes, I believe they may want to trust us now isn’t that amazing?”  
“Yes quite, that is good news isn’t it T-“ She looked so sick as she backed away, I took her hand and tried to feel her head.  
“My love what is the matter, are you ill?”  
“Come here and sit down.”  
“No, it’s fine, I shouldn’t have intruded. It can wait, I will see you later tonight.”  
“No, I will not have you walking home alone, you know that.”  
“It’s fine, Beel is outside, he will walk me home. I just need some rest is all, I’m fine.” I found it very difficult to believe her but she smiled at me and lifted to kiss me so tenderly that I wanted to believe her.  
“Alright…just be careful.”  
“I will.” She walked out quickly leaving us in a confused silence.  
“That is so odd.”  
“Maybe it’s pre wedding jitters.” No, something was wrong with her and she wanted to talk about it before the investigation was brought up. Does she know something as well? I could only hope that she would tell me soon.  
J  
I left Diavolo’s office feeling like a weight was slightly off my shoulders. Beel stood in the hallways waiting for me patiently as he always would surprised that I was back so soon.  
“You didn’t tell him?”  
“No, he and Diavolo have the investigation to worry about, he doesn’t need to be distracted with this.”  
“But he deserves to know.”  
“I know that, and he will once I am one hundred percent sure myself. There is no reason to make him fuss when there is no surety now is there?”  
“I suppose not.”  
“Besides it will buy me time to know and figure out what I’m going to do.”  
“So where to now?”  
“To the house of Lamentation, I should tell Mammon at least, I promised that much.”  
“Lucifer will be upset if he finds we knew before him, it’s his child.”  
“It might be his child, I don’t even know if I’m really pregnant or just…wonky.” He had nothing to say to that and we walked in silence. I just needed a week to get everything in order and figure out what I was going to do, until then he simply didn’t need to know.  
K  
“Come on, you ready?” I stood at Satan’s door as he tried to get dressed. He stood shirtless trying to decide which shirt he should wear. I eyes traveled along his shoulders and down his back and along his waist as he turned to me and I felt my heart quicken. He did the slightest hair toss as he smiled nervously, damn it, why are you so beautiful?  
“I don’t want to wear the same old thing, but I cannot decide if I want to wear the blue cardigan or the red v-neck. I looked over the shirts and I looked back at him, he was wearing dark jeans. I walked over to his closet and pulled out a dark grey v-neck long sleeve shirt and handed it to him. I then took off my favorite forest green mandarin collared jacket.  
“There, the grey and green complement each other and it will bring out your eyes. You just need…” I walked back to my room for an accessory when I found Mammon standing in my room. He looked like I scared the hell out of him by coming back like he expected me to be gone already.   
“Kio, I wasn’t tryin’ to steal nothin’ I promise I just wanted to talk!!” His brothers would tell me that when he would say anything like this it usually meant that he was in fact stealing, but I didn’t sense that type of emotion, like he was guilty. But…something was wrong.  
“What’s up man, what brings you to my humble abode?” He relaxed and then he became very unsure of himself.  
“Well…I was thinkin’ bout leavin’ the band.”  
“What, why?” I walked closer and he swayed a little like he expected to have to run and averted his eyes from me.  
“Come on, ya don’t need me, who would miss a scumbag that pulls no weight around here? You can replace me wit someone better in a week tops.”  
“But you aren’t telling me why you want to leave, is it that we don’t have as many gigs as before? That was the deal we made with Lucifer to keep playing-“  
“No, it ain’t that, it’s just that ya don’t need me. I do nuttin’ but drag ya down, I mean all ya guys do is make fun of me anyway, I don’t see a reason to stick around.” He looked at me and shrugged and I could tell there was so much more than what he was saying. In fact it was what he wasn’t saying.  
“Mammon, we need you man, no one can sling out those sick beats like you. No one can catch a rhythm as quickly as you can, no one can follow me as I bullshit and pull out something as bad ass as you. I can’t just find someone else like that, we are a team man and I mean that.”  
“Ya ain’t gotta lie to make me feel better, I know I don’t do anything. You guys don’t listen to any of my ideas, ya just rip into me like I don’t belong here.” So that’s what it was, I get it now.  
“Hey Kio you ready man, Solomon’s going to be waiting on us.”   
“I’ll let ya guys go.” I took Mammon by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.  
“I’ll be down in a sec Sae, just give me a few okay?” I didn’t look back at him but I knew he was just a little shocked.  
“Oh, okay.” He walked away and I let Mammon go, he seemed surprised I would sort of blow Satan off to speak to him, and I didn’t like that.  
“Are the others dogging you man; be honest with me, you know I hate that shit.” He looked at me surprised and shrugged.  
“I mean it’s the usual, they shut down my ideas before I can even get em out and they say I’m stupid ya know. I mean you and Satan are front and center and Levi works with all the gadgets, I ain’t as important as the rest of ya. So I thought it would be better to go on my own and make it big there.” I turned on my laptop and began to play one of our songs. Then I pressed a button.  
“What do you hear?”  
“I hear Satan singin’.” I pressed another.  
“Now?”  
“Belphie’s bass.”  
“And now?”  
“Your guitar.”  
“Now what is that?”   
“My drums.” I pressed another set of buttons that played everyone but him.  
“Can you really say that is the same song without you man? You are as a part of this as any other, there is no lesser member man. So if any of the others want to say otherwise I’ll set them straight alright? And come to me with your ideas, if they don’t want to listen then they don’t want the credit.” He smiled at that and he laughed a little.  
“Tèa said you would listen if I spoke to ya; she said you were a really kind guy. I mean I figured but…I mean ya run with Satan more than anything, I didn’t think you would stand up for me if I asked.”  
“Come on dude, last I checked I don’t belong to anyone, this choker has no leash man so I don’t follow anyone’s orders ha!”   
“Why do ya always wear it?” I unconsciously found my hand touching the black leather collar I always wore.  
“It belonged to my best friend…he wore it all the time.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“  
“No, I think you may be onto something.” I wore this thing every day since he died, the guitar was sentimental, it was something he gave me out of our friendship, but this…he left in my room one day and I decided to keep it since he would never be coming back. Was this a fashion statement, a memento or was this something else? I loved Yori, but he has been gone for years….and maybe I didn’t need to feel him so close to me anymore. I reached up and for the first time aside from cleaning it and showering, I took it off.  
“How’s it feel?”  
“I feel naked…I feel…a bit free. Now you don’t quit on me okay, to hell with them, I need you here.” I took his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug, he seemed like he needed it though I know he would never tell me why.  
“Alright well you guys have fun I guess.” I would have invited him along if this wasn’t an under cover mission, we couldn’t have any liabilities. I pulled on my black jacket and headed out with the choker still in my hand. Satan waited at the bottom of the stairs looking a little pissed and we started walking without saying anything.  
“Sae, hey man what is your deal?”  
“Nothing, I just don’t want to be late.”  
“No, you’re pissed I don’t even have to sense it to know that. I know you man what is-“  
“If you know me so much then why don’t you figure it out?!!” Yikes…I didn’t expect him to snap at me that quickly.  
“You’re not jealous because I had a chat with Mammon are you?” He didn’t answer and we walked in silence for a couple of blocks.  
“Well holy shit, you really are jealous!”  
“I am not, I don’t want to be late, so just fucking drop it already!” Yup seriously jealous, I don’t see why he acts this way when I’m alone with any of his brothers.  
“Sae, it isn’t like I’m trying to make them my best friends or anything, I mean we are all cool but you know you’re my best bud, you’ve been too good to me to be otherwise.”  
“I already said it wasn’t that so shut up.”  
“I don’t think Reign would like it if her daddy was grumpy, she might get all nervous.” He looked at me sideways with pursed lips, damn he was cute when he looked like that, he was so throwing a little tantrum right now and it was adorable. I handed my choker over to him and he looked at me surprised.  
“Wait when did you?”  
“I took it off a while ago, I meant to give it to you to wear, I think you can pull it off.” He stopped and I fastened it around his neck, he looked so soft punk, I was so proud.  
“You never take this off.”  
“Well I felt it was time.” He looked away and he was quiet for another moment.  
“Just be careful, not every demon is as nice as me, they will see something they like and take advantage of you.” Flashes of Asmo touching me struck my mind and my chest began to tighten, I could not have a freak out session now, not now!  
“I just want to look out for you is all, I don’t want…you alright?”  
“Yeah I’m cool.” I was fighting a panic attack, why was it I could stand in the room with him and be fine but thinking about what he did…I don’t get it why am I so messed up? He looked at me more closely and I had to practically hold my breath to look like I was breathing normally.  
“Kio we can go home, I’m not going to push you if you aren’t up to it.”  
“Sae chill, I got this, there is a mystery afoot and we are to solve it.”  
“Hmm yes quite right Watson, let us gather the sufficient evidence.” We walked inside the restaurant and saw Solomon waving at us.  
“Hey you guys made it right on time, I’m glad you could come.” I was about to speak when I saw a few cute girls sitting at the table he got up from.  
“Um…what is this?” Solomon looked back and they waved and he shrugged his shoulders guiltity.  
“Well I have a confession, that girl Celeste wanted to pay for a night out with you Kiomè and when I said that Satan was coming along Venice wanted a chance with him and Laurelle is my date.”  
“You…set us up on dates without us knowing?” So that was why he wanted to talk to me so badly, he wanted to impress his date by hooking up their friends with band members. Cheap shot, but I’ve seen worse, at least they were really cute.  
“Come on please, I’ll split the money with you.”  
“Are…are we being pimped out right now?”  
“Looks like.” The things we do for a mystery, I stepped forward to the table and leaned over flashing my most charismatic smile and they melted a bit.  
“So which one of you is Celeste?” A really pretty girl with dark brown hair and golden eyes raised her hand. Her horns grew in a bit of a circlet around her head and her pointed ears were pretty cute. I could tell from the way she looked at me that she was pretty sweet but a bit of a badass and I liked that.   
“Okay, I’ll bite.” I sat next to Celeste and she blushed instantly. A red haired girl pulled Satan by his arm and she boldly sat in his lap and Solomon sat next to his date who seemed to be a timid little blonde.  
“So ladies, how about we get this night started?” They squealed and cheered a little and I looked to Satan who shared my thoughts in his expression. What the hell did we just walk into?


	4. Let's have a Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetea talks to Mammon and Beel about her visit with the doctor and swears them to secrecy. Kio and Satan are having a good night but just when things heat up they go south quickly and Kio is left to seek comfort from a very unexpected source.

Part 3 Chapter 4  
J  
I left Diavolo’s mansion and went straight to the house of Lamentation with Beel by my side. Our walk was mostly quiet and very stoic, there was nothing either of us had to say at that moment, not after the conversation I had with him after I left the hospital.  
“Tèa, what are you doing, you weren’t in class this morning I thought you were sick.” He stood by me at the lockers and looked at me so fearfully. Truth was, I was sick, I was so sick that I didn’t know what to do. I leaned my head against his large chest and just began to sob, he held me close, nuzzling me and I went limp in his arms. He carried me to an empty stairwell and sat me on the stairs as he knelt in front of me. He gently brushed my hair back and looked in my eyes worried as I choked on my sobs.  
“Tèa, tell me what’s wrong, did Lucifer do something to you? Did someone hurt you?!” I reached up and touched his face, somehow feeling that what I was about to tell him might to break his heart.  
“I went to the doctor this morning, because I think I might be pregnant.” His face changed from fear to shock before settling to uncertainty.  
“Oh…wow.”  
“Yeah…”  
“What did Lucifer say?”  
“I went alone, he doesn’t know; Beel if that test comes back positive this may just ruin his life.”  
“How can you say that, he would do anything for his family and you are family and…gosh, that would mean the baby too.”  
“You don’t understand, he is always busy, he doesn’t want to be taking care of a child! And how am I going to start my career with a baby, I will have to stay home and take care of it and everything that I worked for will be for nothing! I will grow to resent it and I don’t want that! We already discussed children and we agreed that now was not the best time…” I tried to wipe my face and he sat back on his haunches and looked at me.  
“You have a whole family that is willing to help you guys, I mean between all of us, there is no reason why you can’t pursue your career and have a child.”  
“That isn’t your responsibility Beel I can’t-“ He took my face in his large hand and made me look at him.  
“If I am going to be an uncle, then it is my responsibility. After school today I will take you to tell him.” He wasn’t upset at all, I could breathe for that blessing but I still wondered why he was so calm.  
“Hey Tèa,” Beel’s voice snapped me from the memory and I looked to him as we climbed the stairs.  
“I know it may sound selfish, but I really hope there will be a baby, I think it will bring some life here. It feels like the brightness in this place is slowly fading. You brought brightness into this house when you moved in last year you know…but something is wrong, everyone just isn’t the same anymore. But really I just want to take care of something that will look up to me and trust me and think of me as a good demon, like you used to.”  
“I never stopped Beel.” He averted his eyes as we reached Mammon’s room and we saw that it was slightly ajar, he was actually practicing his drums and he seemed in a good mood.  
“Mammon, hey Mammon!!” Beel called over the beat but he didn’t hear so I walked up behind him and put my arms around his shoulders and he stopped suddenly nearly jumping out of his skin and quickly stilling to enjoy the hug.  
“Okay, okay enough, I know ya can’t get enough of Mammon the Rockstar but a guy’s gotta have room to practice ya know.” He smiled as he spun his sticks.  
“You seem happy.”  
“Yeah Kio and I had a real man to man talk and we spoke business, turns out he can’t live without The Mammon in his little band. So I pitied him and decided to stay.” I know my brother, he said just the thing to lift his spirits as I knew he would, he always had a good heart.  
“Oi, what’s up with ya face Tèa, you been cryin’? Who hurt ya so I can give ‘em a piece of my mind!”  
“Mammon, I think you should stay seated to hear what she has to say.” Beel rose his hand to stop him and he looked to us confused.  
“What’s goin’ on?”  
“I went to the doctor today…”  
“Are ya sick, is somethin’ wrong?”  
“No…maybe…I might be pregnant.” He stared at me for several seconds and scratched his head.  
“Like, I don’t get it, how did that happen?!”  
“I don’t want to hear that explanation.” Beel grimaced as he shook his head.  
“I took all the precautions I always had, I don’t know what happened!  
“I mean…geez…pregnant…like, with a baby?”  
“No, like with a pomegranate idiot.”  
“Belphie!?” He slid from behind Beel pillow in hand like he was just heading to his own room and overheard.  
“If you guys are going to drop secret news, close the door.” Beel pushed the door closed and the four of us stood in silence for a moment.  
“So…a kid huh?”  
“Well, I think, the regular tests weren’t working, so I had to get tested at the hospital, I’ll know for sure in a week.”  
“A whole week, I thought those things take minutes?!”  
“Well I am half human, so the Devildom stuff doesn’t really work too great for me, you know hormones and things.”  
“Geez, I didn’t think Lucifer had it in him. I mean babies are a lot of work and stuff, they cry a lot, it’ll make it hard to sleep. Personally I would love to see him so frazzled and sleep deprived, but that affects you too. So if you want I could watch it for you from time to time so you can get rest. But don’t ask me for overnights, Beel might think it’s a dumpling while looking for his midnight snack.”  
“No I won’t…maybe…no, maybe not!” We all laughed at that.  
“And what’s Lucifer gotta say ‘bout all this? I figure he be over here too, makin’ a fuss.”  
“She didn’t tell him, she doesn’t want him or anyone else to know until the results come back.” Everyone was quiet again.  
“Oof, Lucifer’s going to be pissed if he finds out we knew first.”  
“Then act surprised Belphie, like you didn’t listen to us as you walk by.” I knew better than anyone that keeping secrets that affected Lucifer was a big mistake, but I just wanted to be sure, I didn’t want to leave anything to chance. Would it be alright to confide in my brother, would be somehow come closer to me or be upset at me?  
“Where is Kio?”  
“He went out with Satan and Solomon, I dunno where.”  
“Solomon, that wizard?”  
“Sorcerer.”  
“I don’t care what he is, why is he out with him; does he even know him?” they shrugged and I got a bad feeling. I had heard that this guy could be devious and shady, and Kio wasn’t the most trusting person around but he did have a big heart. What had he gotten himself into? I looked over to Mammon who still looked a bit shocked.  
“Mammon…are you okay? I told you before…most of everyone else I trust you fully.” He gave me a half smile and shrugged.  
“Wow…so this is what it feels like to be in the loop. I could be an uncle…I wonder if it’ll be a lil girl, I can teach her to play roulette and win big, maybe she could read minds too and we would always know what nightmare was going to win the race!”  
“It doesn’t even have a beating heart yet and you’re already going to use it for schemes?! Such a scumbag-“  
“What have I said, do I need to move back in?” Belphie lowered his head and looked away.  
“Sorry…”  
“Mammon that wasn’t right anyway, shame on you, you’re better than that.”  
“Right, right I’m still clean, these fingers are slick as oil I promise.” He held up his hands and I laced my fingers with his and kissed his forehead.   
“You guys are amazing, I don’t say that enough.” He blushed and turned away from me and I sighed.  
“Just keep it to yourselves for now, I don’t want Lucifer to know unless it is a confirmation. There is no point in worrying him if it’s a false alarm.” They all nodded in agreement.  
“And even so, it may be fun having a baby in the house”  
“Yeah, Belphie and I will babysit.”  
“Like hell! I, The Great Uncle Mammon, will be the one to babysit. I’ll sit on that baby so good you’ll never leave it wit anybody else!” I hoped beyond hope that I wasn’t having a baby, but the more I talked to my brothers the more I felt that I wouldn’t be alone even if I was. That was done, I wasn’t telling anyone else, not even my brother. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust him, but if he was suddenly running with Solomon there was no telling where his mind was. Even Satan had said he was powerful and could be very mysterious; I was worried about him in that moment, what was he getting himself into now?  
K  
“Okay so you have to try this pitch black cake they have here I’m telling you it’s the best desert they have.”  
“What, no way, the molten lava cake is the best hands down!”  
“Nope, I have the have to say the fallen angel food cake is the best dessert.” We had sat around the table having drinks and talking for a few hours. The girls were nice, they were students apparently and from what I gathered they were too shy to walk up and say hi to us. When Laurelle and Solomon started going out he decided to help her friends out, it was why he came to me. So far it wasn’t bad, Celeste was cute and I could tell she was into me by the way she kept leaning closer to me and blushing. Funny I had to come all the way to hell for girls to find me hot.  
“Kio, you hardly touched your food, is it not good?” I looked down to my plate, more than half of the food was still there, I hadn’t had much of an appetite since…  
“Come on man eat, it’s not like you need to watch your figure!” Satan was drinking again, great. Luckily he was only on his second and he didn’t seem to be chugging any emotions with it. Venice played in his hair and whispered in his ear making him laugh and I felt…jealous? No I couldn’t be jealous over something like that, but still…  
“Come on Kio-baby say ahh.” She had a fork in front of my face full of Black sheep pie. We just met and she’s already calling me cute names. I opened my mouth and she gently put the food in, smiling as I ate it.  
“See, now aren’t you guys glad I brought you out here?” I couldn’t lie; I was having a good time. But I hadn’t forgotten that I had to get Solomon closer to us, we had to get him talking. What did he have to do with this witch, was she really his cousin? And if that was the case did she have his ring last year? I felt a hand on my face that pulled me out of my train of thought.  
“Kio…” Celeste planted her lips right onto mine and the rest of the table began her ‘woos and oohs’. I hardly knew this girl, what was she doing? I wanted to ask but…instead I kissed her back.  
“I will take that as a yes.” Solomon raised his glass as he laughed and Venice gathered the courage to start making out with Satan.  
“Let’s say we get this in doggy bags and head to my place.” Laurelle laughed and we all got up and staggered out of the restaurant with our food in bags. Celeste clung to my arm and the attention felt nice, I could feel that she really liked me. Satan seemed to be having the time of his life as he and Venice tried to race to the end of the block laughing loudly. I was trying to think of what to say to Solomon, should I ask about classes? We had all talked for a while but he didn’t say anything that held any real importance. I needed to get him talking.  
“Kio…what’s on your mind, why do you look so distracted?” Celeste was much bolder than Sylvia was as tall as my sister and was very fit it seemed as she put my hands on her waist and backed into me as we walked.  
“What are you doing, I just met you…” I should know better than to drink Devildom alcohol by now, my head was swimming after just three drinks, I was just happy I could still walk straight. She looked up at me, her golden eyes shining and a little glazed from the alcohol.  
“So you don’t like me?”  
“I didn’t say that…”  
“Here we are guys, we have to be quiet.” We snuck into Purgatory Hall and crept to Solomon’s room that seemed more like a suite than anything else, how did they get places this big?   
“This is my room, I’ll put on some music and we can sit around and hang out together.” Celeste and I sat on the loveseat and Satan and Venice started making out in an armchair on the side of the room. They began to get really into it and I felt a jabbing sting in my chest. Seeing her sitting in his lap, his hands on her waist and her lips on his…damn, I wasn’t ready for something like this. This had to be proof right? He would never see me like I do him, he would never accept me if he knew what I felt for him. I had thought this all along but seeing him with her…I didn’t expect it to burn like this. Celeste’s hands went through my hair and she climbed into my lap looking at me sadly.  
“Talk to me baby, why are you hurting so much?”  
“What…?”  
“I heard your song at the Lord’s party, I felt your pain…I had to see you after that, I want to take your pain away.” of course, damn it, did I influence her with my song? I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t trying to get anyone to love me…I just…  
“No one can take my pain away Celeste… I’m more of a fixer upper than you think. Don’t worry yourself with the likes of me.” I touched her face and she leaned down to kiss my mouth, she was so soft and I was in pain, I just needed to get away…just for a moment. I pulled her closer into me and deepened my kiss, what was I doing, I had just met this girl tonight; my mother taught me better than this! But still I found my hands on her waist, tasting her smooth skin with my fingertips.  
“Is this okay?”  
“Yes.” I moved my kisses to her neck and nibbled her softly, letting my hands caress her back and stomach under her shirt. I felt her shudder under my touch, I could feel her ecstasy and it only made my fire burn hotter. I looked up from her to see Satan watching me with a weird look on his face; like he wasn’t sure he liked what I was doing. Well to hell with him, I felt like a slave to my feelings for him for what felt like ages. He gets jealous every time I spend time alone with someone else like I belonged to him but I know he would never want me! He doesn’t get to be possessive of me and not return my feelings, he doesn’t own me! I kept eye contact with him as I bit her neck making her squeal and I watched his eyes flash with some emotion right before Venice turned his attention back to her.   
“Someone’s having a really nice time, how about you two take it to the other room over there.” That’s right, we were here because of Solomon, we hadn’t had a chance to really talk since leaving the restaurant. He sat back with a drink with his girl lying on his chest watching with a smile. Something about this wasn’t right. Before I could speak up Celeste had gotten up and pulled me by the hand to the other room where she pushed me back onto the bed and shut the door behind her.   
“Celeste, listen, I really like you but I don’t think we should rush things like this. Why don’t we just talk for now, I mean, we could go on a few dates alone and see how-“ She began to kiss me again and I leaned back onto the pillows, my head was swimming and she felt so good against me. She pulled at my jacket and I took it off and then my shirt; she drank me in with her eyes and began to kiss my chest and shoulders. I wasn’t going to be able to hold back at this point, what was I going to do? I knew better than to treat a girl like this, we just met and this isn’t respecting her! But the way she touched me was amazing and she wanted to make me feel good, shouldn’t I do the same for her? She pulled off her leggings and straddled me as she hiked her skirt, grinding her hips into mine and I fisted the sheets beside me.  
“What else do you want to talk about; it seems your mouth isn’t the one who wants to do the talking. You are so sweet Kio, that’s why I like you so much; and you want to have a second night with me too?” she ran her hands down my body and that moment flashed in my mind again, I was trying so hard not to hyperventilate as she ran her fingers over my scars.  
“Wow…I can tell these are self-inflicted; you really are edgy, my poor broken baby…” She began to lick and kiss along my body and leaned my head back into the pillows, maybe this was okay, maybe she could fix my…situation. Yeah, this could help that couldn’t it? I wouldn’t be so hung up on Sae if I was with her, but still I wasn’t expecting my night to go like this. If I knew I would be losing my virginity tonight, I would have worn nicer socks.  
“Don’t you want me Kio?” She looked at me so seductively and I just couldn’t take it anymore. I grabbed her and pulled her under me, parting her legs and touching her silky soft thighs in my hands.  
“Hell yeah I do, I want you so bad I can’t stand it.” I put my mouth to hers and explored her mouth with my tongue as she grinded her hips into mine, making me gasp into her mouth. She reached down and began to undo my belt and flashes of Asmo played in my head, this time it felt like I was reliving it. I backed off of her panting heavily with my heart pounding. What the hell is wrong with me?!  
“Are you alright?!” She sat up confused and a little alarmed at my reaction.  
“Celeste, I really like you, but…this isn’t right. I don’t think I can do this, I’m sorry but we can talk or do something else-“  
“What the hell are you trying to say?! You’re backing out, after all the money I paid for you?!”  
“No, I’m just saying…wait WHAT?!!”   
“I paid Solomon over five hundred Grimm to have a night with you, you were having a good time you can at least try! Come on, I’ll make you feel really good and I’ll take your mind off your pain. Come on, let me fix you baby.” I think I figured out what attracted her to me. She kissed me again and I forced myself to push her at arm’s length, as excited as I was, at hearing this I felt really cheap and dirty.  
“You paid Solomon five hundred Grimm…to have sex with me?!”  
“I told him I wanted a night with you and he said he would get you to meet me for a price. I mean it’s no big deal, rock stars and celebrities get hookups all the time, I’m sure you’ve been with dozens of other girls.” I stared at her for several seconds completely stunned, and then very pissed off.  
“DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING PROSTITUTE TO YOU?!!” She looked shocked and then embarrassed.  
“You didn’t know?”  
“I didn’t know anything about you until we got to the restaurant!! I thought we were going to hang out with Solomon as friends!!”  
“But you’re in a band…you’ve never done this before??”   
“NO! It isn’t like that! What, and…I just met you and you paid him to…what the fuck!??” I was so pissed of that shoved her away from me when she tried to approach. It seemed no matter what I did I just couldn’t get it right when it came to relationships! I didn’t even have the words to form the right sentence.  
“Oh no…that’s why you wanted to see me again you thought it was a blind date, is that it? I’m so sorry I thought he told you beforehand!”   
“No, he didn’t!”  
“It’s okay just come back, we can start over, and we can take things slow and do whatever you like.” She reached for me and I backed away. She just wanted me to sleep with her, she didn’t really want to get to know me, she didn’t want to be in a relationship with me, I was just a hookup to her!  
“Don’t touch me, dammit!!!” I grabbed my clothes and ran out of there, storming past the others and making sure not to look at Satan. I wonder if he knew what Solomon had done, I didn’t think he ACTUALLY pimped us out!! I pulled open a bathroom door and ran inside slamming the door behind me.  
“No don’t shut-“ it was too late, the door was shut. And to put more salt in my open wounds Asmo was sitting on the bathroom floor.  
“Why is it every time I think my day can’t get shittier you always pop up?!”  
“Well hello to you too darling, I haven’t had the best evening either so you know.”  
“I don’t care! Just get out!”  
“I can’t, it’s locked from the inside, I’ve been in here for hours!” I tried the doorknob and to my horror he was right. I checked my pocket and I left my DDD behind, dammit!  
“Can’t we just break it down?!”  
“We could but the door is cursed, all the doors here are to keep damages down.” Fuck!!! I was at my limit, not only was I pissed off and pent up I was trapped in a bathroom with Mr. Grab and Feel!! I began banging my head on the wall.  
“First I go to this stupid get together to get to know this guy I know nothing about; then he pawns us off to these really hot girls and tells us they want to get to know us, only for her to treat me like I’m a damned whore! Not only do I feel stupid and cheap and angry I’m trapped in a fucking bathroom with you!!”  
“Well it could be worse, you could be trapped in here with Lucifer, now that would be really awkward.” I didn’t even want to look at him, I sat with my knees pulled in and faced the wall with my back to him.  
“Did she hurt your feelings Kio?”  
“I don’t want to talk to you! You wouldn’t get it, you’re the avatar of lust! You enjoy shit like that, day in and out everyone throwing themselves at you and you just take what you want and never look back! You would just tell me I wasted a good opportunity or some bull!” Most guys probably would have just slept with her anyway in that situation, but not me. My mother always taught me to respect women and my father told me that a man had patience. But neither told me what to do in this situation, I felt like such an idiot!  
“Yeah my nights go like that, and it’s all fun and kinks until you want to actually get to know someone and they only want to have a good time. After a while you become more of a brand than anything. They want the name, not the person behind it.” Is that why I felt loneliness from him that day? I couldn’t imagine wanting to connect with people every day but they only wanted what I could provide them. I felt like garbage now, how in the hell does he even feel? I turned around and leaned back against the wall to face him, his eyes looked red like he had been crying.   
“Yeah… that sounds about right.”  
“Did she give you the ‘I paid for you’ line?”  
“Pretty much.”  
“Ouch, I’ve been there. That sort of thing happens when you get popular like that, you get fans, and those fans will want what they see in you. It’s why many young demons join bands anyway to get those fans.”   
“I didn’t want that, I just…wanted someone to listen.” I wanted to be heard by someone willing to see me rather…  
“Then you really are special Kiki.” Ugh… there he goes again.  
“How did you get in here?”  
“I had a date, it didn’t go well and I came here to powder my nose and found the door was locked.”  
“They didn’t even look for you?”  
“Didn’t bother, they wanted the Fabulous Asmo, anything less and it was out of the question…”  
“That’s horrible…”  
“Can I ask you something? Seriously.”  
“I have nowhere else to be.”  
“Why didn’t you stop me, I think I heard you say stop, but I wasn’t sure…but why didn’t you stop me before?” I thought about that every day for the past week and I berated myself for every feeble excuse I could come up with but plain and simple…  
“You felt so sad, so lonely, you were hurting and I didn’t like that. It confused me because you’re always so cherry and shit but then when you touched me…”  
“You liked it.” I sighed heavily.  
“Yeah…I liked it, a lot.”  
“But you don’t like that you liked it, sounds like someone is discovering that he’s bi.”  
“Shut up!”   
“There is nothing wrong with it really, it happens that way. You cannot help who you are attracted to…” No, I refuse to just accept that! I could feel him getting closer.  
“Even if that someone is my brother.” I thought of the images of Satan and Venice and a fresh pain jabbed me in the chest. I pulled on my shirt and jacket and pulled my knees to my chest.  
“Satan is getting laid right now and I’m stuck in a bathroom having a pity party with you, this is worse than getting dumped at a fair.”  
“Ouch, well that stings, if we are going to have a pity party we can at least make it a fabulous one!” I didn’t respond, my mood was sinking fast, thinking of how I felt for him and then seeing him with her. On top of that I was nothing but a transaction to Solomon, the bastard; I would strangle him if I didn’t need to kiss his ass. Asmo tilted his head smiling kindly as he inched ever closer.  
“Well if you’re worried Satan doesn’t care about you you’re wrong, he’s outright possessive when it comes to you. Why he cursed me real good when he found out what I had done to you.”  
“You told him everything?!”  
“I felt horrible and I told him what I did to you after the party was over. I didn’t tell him…your secret, that’s safe but he was not happy at all. His curse was the reason my date dumped me.”  
“Yikes…I don’t want to know.” We sat quietly for a moment. He really was just lonely and sad, it didn’t excuse him but at least I understood.  
“Just don’t tell anyone alright, please.”  
“I won’t tell, I’m just happy to have a conversation with someone for once. I’m sorry I felt you up in the department store.”  
“And I’m sorry I called you a two Grimm slut.”  
“Well you should, I’ll have you know I’m top dollar.” I chuckled at that, he was a mystery alright, I’ll never understand that guy fully. It won’t get rid of the shame I feel for the things I felt, but I don’t particularly hate him anymore.  
“I bet that girl got you all hot and bothered, I can see the hickies she left on your neck; you must be frustrated. Since we are trapped and both dateless-“  
“Do you see that line of tiles; you are not to cross that line of tiles, period.”  
“Okay fine, but just so you know, you are gorgeous in an edgy bad boy way. It really works for you…” He crossed his arms as the doorknob began to turn. Satan opened the door looking at the both of us surprised.  
“Oh thank goodness!!”  
“Don’t close the door!”  
“What are you guys doing in here, I have been looking everywhere for you Kio what happened?” I moved past him and walked toward the exit. He ran behind me trying to grab me to turn me around.  
“Hey would you slow down! What has gotten into you?!” I couldn’t tell him, I couldn’t tell him that seeing him with her…hurt. Knowing he wasn’t going to share the same feelings I had; it was okay when I was trying to convince myself, but having it confirmed was an ache I didn’t know existed.  
“She wasn’t my type is all…I couldn’t do it.”  
“Really? Not that they paid Solomon and offered pacts just to get in our pants?”  
“So you knew?”  
“I figured it out once you stormed off and she ran out behind you, what made me so mad was that he did that and didn’t even tell us!”  
“Is this sort of thing normal?”  
“We’re borderline celebrities, and this does happen, but usually it’s just causal hook-ups and one night stands, money doesn’t really exchange hands and that was foul of him to do that.” I was already not liking this under cover mission.  
“Were you…I mean, I’m sorry I ruined your night. I saw you were having fun, if you were cool with it, you should go back; I don’t want to get in the way.” I wanted to touch his face, I wanted to hold him to my chest, I wanted to kiss him like he was kissing her. But I could do none of those things, I would lose him and that was worse than this pain I felt.   
“No it’s fine, I don’t do casual hookups, I mean I said I would call her maybe but I’m too civilized for a one night stand. Besides you looked upset, I couldn’t leave you like that. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it.”   
“What about Solomon?”  
“He is going to make it up to us by taking us to a museum, no groupies just us and our cameras….” That was when we looked at each other and then the small cameras attached to our shirts.  
“I don’t think we should show this to Levi.”  
“Why not, I would love to see the look on his face and then get upset and say how unfair it was. Ha, we should have him watch it during lunch, tell him that the voices are really low so he turns it up and then all the other students will stare when they hear the audio coming from his laptop!!” Satan looked at me with a shimmer in his eyes and then hugged me tight.  
“Have I told you how much I love your beautifully dark and twisted mind?” Not as much as I love you, that was the entire problem.


	5. When Push Comes to Shove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer confronts Jetea about what has been bothering her, Jetea still refuses to tell Lucifer about the potential baby. Kio questions Satan about his jealousy and the argument turns into something no one expected.

Part 3 Chapter 5  
L  
“Tèa are you going to tell me what is going on or are you going to spend more time with your plants than with me?” She was asleep in my bed by the time I came back and she awoke and rose out of bed before me. I found her in her greenhouse tending to her plants that moved as she walked by, before she told me of her gifts she kept them contained, still and yet within reason to their own nature. I had always loved watching her talk and feed them, the way her eyes would light up when she spoke of the toxins they carried. But this morning her eyes did not have that light and her walk didn’t carry the same bounce it had. Something was deeply troubling her and she was going to tell me what it was, what had her so melancholy?  
“Hey Luci, how did you sleep; I didn’t want to wake you I know you haven’t been going to bed regularly lately.” She looked at me but this wasn’t normal, it was almost like her smile was forced.  
“Jetèa, Beloved, what is wrong with you?” Her hands shook and she turned from me as though trying to steady herself.  
“Nothing is wrong…nothing has changed, I don’t know why you’re asking.”  
“You’re lying. You were going to tell me something last night and you faltered and left when Diavolo mentioned the investigation! Now talk to me, is it not what a wife does with one’s husband? Are we not going to be in one accord?!” She turned and looked at me frightened and I grasped her by her shoulders to look at her, she was pale and looked sick.  
“Tell me what is wrong!”  
“Everything is wrong!!” She started to cry and I took a step back, what had gone wrong? Did something happen with my knowing? Was she ill? She choked on a sob as she looked at me with pained eyes, wiping her face with her sleeve.  
“I talked with my mother on the phone this morning, she asked about my brother and I couldn’t tell her anything! I don’t know what is going on with him, I don’t know if he’s eating, I don’t know why he is suddenly hanging out with some wizard all of a sudden or anything! He’s depressed and possibly spiraling and I have continued to ignore it! What if he kills himself tomorrow or something, and I find out last and I have to be the one to tell Mother her son is gone because I’m such a shit sister!? I screwed him up in the first place and I can’t even reconcile with him right! I’m supposed to be closer to him and he is drifting away from me!” I reached for her to hold her close but she pulled away.   
“And let’s not forget this whole investigation! This whole issue was because I felt the need to do it all on my own! I thought I had all the answers and I didn’t see that there were so many missing pieces! Why didn’t Riley eat or drink for weeks, why did Azrael have him write the Grimiore? Why were all the demons Eliza had a pact with effected in such a way and why didn’t I think it was more than a coincidence that Azrael could control them?! What if Eliza was in on the whole thing and we let her walk out with a hug and a fucking farewell?! I didn’t see the fact that unless she had super hearing Azrael couldn’t have made Levi attack me at that exact moment! And I attacked the girls character because she was turning against us; but I didn’t think to ask why?!” I was supposed to be keeping her happy, I was supposed to stay aware of all of this, I had to get a better hold on it all.  
“Half the time I have no one to talk to anymore, Marque has his demonic rights club and Tari is now a cheerleader and Valac plays sports. My brothers all have something to do! Levi, Belphie Mammon and Satan play with Kio, Beel plays sports and Asmo is being Asmo and you are always busy! I feel like I’m back in Mushyori City again, only instead of people being mean…I’m just alone.”  
“You are not and never have been alone my love, but I am sorry you ever felt that way. You have been under a lot of stress as of late and that is not your fault; but you cannot allow it to make you so ill. Beloved, please come here.” I held my hand out to her and she walked into my arms.  
“Beel and Mammon are mad at me, they said they aren’t but I know they don’t like the wedding. And I have no idea what to do to make it right.”  
“Tèa, you don’t have to be the one to make everything right; you go out of your way for all of us, but there is a fine line between being of help and simply needing to be needed.”  
“What are you talking about, ‘needing to be needed?’ It is my responsibility, I am supposed to look after my brother, I am responsible for the mistakes that went on last year, I was the one that hurt and betrayed our brothers you can’t tell me that this is all some codependency bullshit! I can’t believe you!” She shoved me back angrily and crossed her arms. And I looked at her with a smile.  
“Well, well Mrs. Pride, I had almost forgotten what it looked like.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You’ve made it so subtle lately but it’s there plain as day. ‘I am the one that has to make it right. I am the one who ruined my brother. I made the mistakes that lead to the investigation. I know better than you do about your own family.’ Beloved your pride isn’t just showing, it’s demanding to be revered!” She took a step back and pursed her lips; she knew I was right but I also knew she wouldn’t admit it.  
“I am being serious Lucifer.”  
“As am I.”  
“Do you not see the seriousness of the situation here?! There is utter turmoil around us and it needs put back in order!” She was very right there, and I was working on that, but one step at a time.  
“First of all, your brother is with Solomon because he is running an errand for me, I need information and I know he has the wit and determination to get it.”  
“So you two are speaking again?”  
“We are currently on good terms again, yes. As for the investigation, things are going well, the humans will be back in just over a week and at that time we will begin to piece it all together. None of us have anything to hide so we will not have to worry about what they have to say.” She looked at me befuddled and sighed.  
“Luci…I have been thinking about this wedding as well…”  
“Yes?” she wrung her hands and sighed heavily, like she had something else on her mind and tossed the notion away.  
“You came back to me in the back yard…I want to have it there, among the roses.” She was quiet for a moment, like she had so much more to say.  
“It seems a fitting and lovely place, I would be fine with that love; as long as you still wish to marry me of course.” She looked at me fully for the first time since we began our discussion and she sighed again.  
“Of course I do, that is the only thing I am absolutely sure of.” I wanted to ask her what else was on her mind, I wanted to know the trouble that put weight behind her sigh, I wanted to push her more.  
“You and your brothers are the only thing I’ve ever done right, I love you guys so much and I love you more that I even have words for.” But I faltered…and I wanted to trust that she told me all she needed to as she smiled and kissed me.  
“I believe you have that backwards…”  
“No I don’t, now come on, we can’t be late for class.” She took my hand and led me back to the house, maybe it was time I took her up on her previous offer after all. If she needed to be needed then I shall kill two birds with one stone.  
K  
“Come on Kio eat something, you have been moping around all morning, it isn’t the end of the world.” Satan ate his sandwich as I thought about the night before, it seemed no matter where I went I felt so cheap and used. Why the hell do I keep finding myself in these situations? Celeste was gorgeous and she was really into me, but she only wanted to use me and that felt so shitty! And yet today we had to go out with this guy again and who knows what he has planned.  
“I don’t get how you can be so cool about it Sae, you were almost sold off like a cheap whore and you just shrug it off like it was nothing to you. I’ve seen you more pissed than this after you stepped in gum, is there something you’re not telling me?” He narrowed his eyes and seemed to think a moment before chuckling.  
“I had nothing to do with that, you know that as well as I do. I mean it was a crummy situation but you had fun up until then right?”  
“I did…”  
“Then focus on that, they were just as embarrassed that we didn’t know as we were.”  
“Then maybe I should give Celeste a call then, we could go out for real this time.” His eyes changed again like they did last night. Like something I said had flipped a switch in him and he set his food down.  
“Why would you want to associate with someone whose first instinct was to use you? If you want to get a girlfriend you should find someone who isn’t going to buy you like a cut of meat.”   
“You just said they weren’t bad girls.”  
“That doesn’t excuse their actions. Look all of that is in the past now, but right now you need to eat because I know you didn’t have breakfast either. You’ve gotten smaller since you came here and I’m-“  
“Don’t say those words, I swear I will leave right now.” What the hell was his deal, he hadn’t been the same since last night. It was like he turned into a completely different person since I had that talk with Mammon, and then the way he looked at me when was with Celeste…  
“I’m sorry, you know I don’t mean to patronize you. You’re my best friend and I care about you, just please eat, for me?” it was almost like he didn’t want me around any demon but him. His eyes softened as they looked at me and it sent a familiar flutter of butterflies; yeah, nothing’s changed there. I picked up my sandwich and took a bite and I saw the sigh of relief; if only he knew how much he made my stomach knot up when he would look at me like that. If only he knew how each hug excited and scared me, not knowing if it was real or not. If he knew how much I cared about him; so much so that it made me sick and was so afraid of it that it made it worse, then he would understand why I wasn’t hungry.  
“Hello guys, hope you’ve had a good night’s sleep.” Solomon sat at our table and began to unpack his lunch like what he did didn’t happen. I wanted to bash his head in right now! I suddenly felt a hand grip my thigh and I froze breath and all.  
“Easy Kio, I know what he did was wrong but we still have a job to do.” Satan whispered to me softly, his hand gripping my leg and my heart pounded against my chest.   
“As decent as it could get I suppose.” He spoke up and Solomon chuckled cheekily as he reached into his bag.  
“Here Kiomè, this is yours, you left it in my room last night.” It was my DDD…I never went back for it, I don’t really talk to many people on it…but even still. I must have been that upset to even notice it gone until now. My head felt clouded, why was his hand still on my leg, how could he not know how hard my heart was going right now?! I reached forward slowly and took my DDD, checking it for any changes he may have made.  
“Celeste put her number in my phone?!”  
“She felt really bad about last night, so she wants to make it up to you, she said she would wait for you to call her first.”  
“What the hell man, you didn’t tell us what these girls wanted, and they even paid your for it! what type of sick show are you running here?!” Satan gripped me tighter under the table, trying to keep my in check but it was having the opposite effect on me.   
“I said I would help them to meet you, what happened after was not disclosed to me. But I did assume it however, but with your status I assumed you were used to it especially after the fun you two had. And besides you speak to me about misinformation but you never told me why you had a sudden interest in me in the first place. I had every right to be cautious, I didn’t want to go alone and they wanted you so it was a win-win for me.” I really didn’t like this guy but he had a point, we were demons after all, he may have magic but we were physically stronger. I would be cautious in his situation too.  
“I guess you’re right.” Satan finally removed his hand and I silently sighed.  
“Now this Museum is called the Mausoleum, it’s has a lot of very old artifacts and literature there.”  
“Ah I know it, it’s the same place that holds a deadly curse in every item and is said to be haunted.”  
“And everyone just walks in like it’s no big deal?”  
“It’s fine as long as you don’t touch anything.”  
“Or offend the ghosts.” The two laughed and I shook my head.  
“Seems cool, I cant wait.”  
“Good, meet me there at six tonight.”  
“Sure…no one else is coming right?” Solomon rose to leave with a wink that infuriated me.  
“Not that you know of.” He walked away with a smile on his face, leaving us speechless.  
“I see why he and Asmo are friends, he’s irritating as hell.”  
“Well he can be irritating all he wants; we need him to start talking.” He was right of course, we had to get Solomon to think of us as his friends so that we could clear everyone’s names, which gave me an idea about a previous thought.  
“I know, Lucifer has been asking if I made any headway yet and I haven’t had anything to tell him yet.” Now we would put it to the test.  
“What the hell are you talking about?!”  
“I told you that I got the lead from him.”  
“But you didn’t tell me that he was in on this!”  
“He isn’t in on it, he just knows about it.”  
“So what are you two best friends now, maybe you want to go with him instead and leave me the hell out of it!!” He got up to leave and I snatched his arm.  
“Let me go, you jackass!!”  
“See right there, I knew it, you’re jealous!” Other students began to look at us as I stood, still holding his arm.  
“What is going on with you, talk to me!” He shoved me hard and walked out of the lunch hall. Oh hell no! I walked after him down the hallway and into the stairwell.  
“Don’t you walk away from me, get back here!”  
“Why don’t you go run and complain to your new best friend, I’m sure he wants to hear all about it!”  
“I never talked to him!!” He stopped walking and looked down at me as I climbed to him.  
“Yeah he knows because I brought it up but he didn’t ask for any updates or anything like that!”  
“Why did you lie to me?”  
“Why are you lying to me?!” I grabbed his wrist, standing just a couple steps down from him. He looked so angry and confused, but he didn’t realize just how pissed I was.  
“I didn’t lie-“  
“At first I thought you just hated me being around Lucifer and I get that, you guys have bad blood from time to time but I didn’t let it faze me. But the way you would eye me when I would have a conversation with Belphie in passing?! When you gave me the silent treatment for a day when I watched an anime with Levi! When you got outright bitchy because I had a private conversation with Mammon?! You get jealous every time I talk to or have any alone time with any demon other than you!”  
“That isn’t true!”  
“Really, then that curse you put on Asmo?”  
“He put his perverted hands on you, he needed a lesson!”  
“And I would give you that Satan, I would, if it wasn’t for the fact that you saw me handle it BEFORE the party! If you knew that, why would you curse him when he told you after?!” He tried to back away from me but I held firm to him as he glared at me hatefully.  
“Asmo and I talked last night, he used the word possessive when he described how you are with me. Is that it, do you think you own me?!”  
“No, just let me go!”  
“Be honest with me, you were happy when I didn’t go through with it with Celeste weren’t you? I see it in your eyes right now you were!!” His face flushed and he began to struggle but I refused to let him go until I got my answers.  
“What is your problem, why do you not want me with other demons; you were fine when I had a human girlfriend so something is up Sae! Just tell me what it is!”  
“Leave it alone Kiomè, I mean it!”  
“I can’t leave it alone because you are being an outright bastard to everyone I come across!!” I shouldn’t have said that to him, he was so angry he was fighting the urge to change now. Why was this so hard for him, why couldn’t he just tell me how he felt?!  
“Do you think that I would like a new friend more than you? Do you think I won’t have time for you? Do you think you wouldn’t be my best bud anymore?!”  
“No!!!”  
“Then tell me why you don’t want me to have other friends, tell me why I can’t associate with any other demon without you around!! JUST TELL ME SAE!!”  
“BECAUSE IT’S MINE, DO YOU HEAR ME, IT’S MINE!!!!” He shoved me backward with full force and I flew back and began to fall the thirty feet down and over the railing. I was prepared to catch my fall but I forgot about the metal pole that stood in the middle of the stairwell that hung the flag. As I began to turn my body, my leg slammed into the pole, snapping my femur in two before hitting the concrete floor.   
My ears rang so loud I could hardly hear my own scream of pain and the pain was so intense that I was dizzy. Every movement fell like pure hell and I could feel myself begin to sweat from the agony that made my body writhe.  
“Someone get a teacher!”  
“Is he okay?!”  
“His leg is broken!”  
“Everyone back up, don’t move him!”  
“Did anyone see what happened!?” I could hardly make out the voices of the other students above my pitiful cries of pain. Please, just let me pass out, I can’t take this!  
“Kio!! Kio, I’m so sorry! Look at me, hey come on, try not to move!” I could see Satan over me trying to hold me down. I couldn’t see his face, he hid it from me, not that I gave a damn what he was feeling at this point…  
J  
The talk I had with Lucifer was not something I was really intending to unload; I hated that I put all of that on him when he had so much to think of already! It wasn’t fair to him that I would act so selfish. But then it wasn’t fair to him to lie about the last thing that had me so stressed. This was going to be the longest week of my life, but at least school was Normal.  
“Jetèa, hey, over here!” Diavolo and Lucifer approached me with light smiles on their faces. It wasn’t unusual to see them roam the halls together but it was however odd that they seemed in good spirits.   
“I’m so happy to see you, and I’m glad we didn’t have to search far, I wanted to get the news to you as soon as possible!”  
“What news Diavolo, what is going on?” Diavolo always had a knack for being a little bit eccentric but we loved that about him, he was sweet and at the same time very dignified. He was a prince I didn’t mind serving.  
“How would you like to serve me?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Well not in the usual sense, I know, between Barbatos tending my needs and Lucifer being my right hand I shouldn’t need for anything! But I have a job for you that I think you would enjoy very much.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“My royal garden that fills the forty acres out to the Gazebo, normally I have professional gardeners to tend to it and they do grow beautifully. However I was wondering if I could use more of a loving touch for them. I know your work with plants is amazing, so I would only assume that you would take excellent care of my garden. Not alone of course, my gardeners will still come to do as they need, but see I know you would know what they need best, what soil, place for sunlight and which fertilizers to use.”  
“With most of the flowers I have seen in your garden, they would do better with natural compost than simple fertilizer. It would be best to grind organic meats and dead vegetable matter into a paste and let it decompose for several weeks while mixing the natural soil within it, the nutrients and the bacteria alone will prove better for them than anything factory made.”   
“Did I not tell you Diavolo, she is amazing, your garden has to have the arrangement fit for your status and no one can master it better than her.”  
“She sure is!” I want you to be in charge of my gardening team and as payment; any species you find out there is yours to sample and study as you wish.” This was amazing, he would give me free reign over his garden and I get oversee it?!  
“I would be honored!”  
“Now one more thing, I know there would be times when it could get boring and they may not need tending to, I would also like to give you the job of being Barbatos’ aide as needed.” That I took a step back on, I liked Barbatos, he was a nice demon but I knew nothing of how to be a butler or aid one.  
“Oh don’t look like that, you will be surprised at how much you enjoy it, trust me.” I get it now, I complained that I was lonely and my fiancé gave me something to do and someone to do it with and all in the guise of it being strictly mandatory.  
“Thank you!” I hugged him tight and he laughed.  
“Well I’m glad everyone is hap-“ we all heard the loud bang that came far down the hall but what made my heart stop was the scream I heard right after.  
“What in Sheol?!”  
“That’s Kio!!” We ran down the hallway to the group of gathering students to find my brother writhing on the floor screaming as Satan was trying to hold him down. We pressed our way through and to my horror the bone was jutting out of his leg.  
“Oh no…”  
“All of you head to class right now, but someone get the nurse!” The students began to disperse and my mind went to a thousand places, what in the world caused this? Why didn’t he defend himself, was he even attacked?!  
“Satan how did this happen?!” we all looked to Satan who was pale as a ghost and definitely not in the mood to speak. Lucifer removed his gloves and jacket and tried to assess the injury. I looked in my little brother’s eyes that were so clouded with pain I wasn’t sure he recognized me.   
“Can’t he heal it himself?!”  
“He’s in too much pain he can’t focus!”  
“Keep him from moving, this is an oblique fracture and if he severs the femoral arteries he will bleed out in minutes!” Satan sat him up and positioned himself behind him and held him around his waist hiding his face in my brother’s shoulders as I held down his good leg. Lucifer began to tear away the fabric of Kio’s pants to fully display the break.  
“I’ll get something for a splint.” Diavolo rushed out as we looked to the break and the deeply bruised skin around it. I looked around, there was no way he fell down the stairs and landed this far from them. I looked higher up and I saw that the pole in the center of the stairwell was slightly bent. How did he fall from the stairs hit the pole and land here unless…  
“Kiomè I need you to listen to me, now I have to set this break and it’s going to hurt, but I need you to let me help you. Just try not to fight me.” My little brother was crying he was suffering so badly. Satan held him tight and I kept my grip firm on him as Lucifer carefully positioned his injured leg in an elevated position in his lap which was enough to make him cry out and fight us.  
“Tèa give me your ascot, we need a tourniquet just in case; and get him something to bite down on!” I quickly pulled it off and handed it to him as Diavolo returned with a cut broom handle.   
“Alright, one…two…three!” He forced the leg to straighten with a wet grinding sound right before Kio’s muffled screams of agony filled our ears. He tried to struggle but we held on to him, trying to keep him steady so not to make the bone move again. The entire area began to tremble which scared me to death; what object could my brother send flying that would hit us? Soon he settled just as Lucifer had tied his leg to the splint.  
“It’ll do until we get him to the nurses office.”  
“Poor guy passed out.”  
“That’s good for him, he’s not in pain anymore.” My brother was carried to the nurse where she treated him for his pain and checked the damage of his injury. I knew as soon as he was able to he could just heal himself and walk out, but I was still shaking. The way he screamed like he was dying, I had broken his fingers, his toes even his ribs but never a leg that had to have been the worst pain I had seen him in.   
While Diavolo and Lucifer spoke to the nurse I sound Satan pacing and muttering to himself in a panic.  
“Satan, do you know what happened?”  
“I told him to let me go, I told him to drop the subject but he wouldn’t listen, he never listens!”  
“Satan calm down, what is going on?”   
“He’s so damn stubborn, all the time!” He was crying! I had never seen him cry before, he was always angry but it seemed improbable for him to even think about it! My mind wandered to the pole I had seen that was slightly bent as though something struck it.  
“Satan please, tell me what happened to my brother.” He stopped and trembled as he crossed his arms and I felt very weak. It wasn’t a something that hit it but someone.  
“I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to hurt him, I’m so sorry!”  
“What did you do Satan?!” I walked forward and noticed the blood dripping on the floor.  
“I would do anything for him, I would go anywhere with him, he knows that! He knows that I would never hurt him like this! He knows it right?!”  
“Did you use your arm for him to bite on?!”  
“He hates me, he hates me because I couldn’t tell him the truth! I couldn’t tell him why! I was afraid he wouldn’t be my friend anymore and I pushed him and he hates me anyway!” I stopped him from pacing and held him close as he cried, we all had regret we carried, but some of us lifted a heavier load than others.  
“It’s okay, Kio cares about you, he won’t leave your friendship over this. I know him, he will listen if you just talk to him.” there had to have been a lot of force for him to bend that pole, it was a foot in diameter, but Kio really cared about Satan, he would be able to forgive him, won’t he?  
“I can’t talk to him, I can’t face him after that, my first best friend and I could have killed him! What if it was his back or his neck?!” I took his face in my hands and wiped his tears, I had never seen him use so much emotion for anything other than his books, he must really care about my brother.  
“But it wasn’t, so you need to stop doing this to yourself! You are a good friend to him and he sees that, I know he has to. You made a mistake but you are still good!” he backed away and shook his head sadly.  
“No….I’m not, I’m so much more evil than my brothers, he won’t forgive this and he surely won’t forgive the truth.”  
“You might want to ask me instead of assuming anything.” Kio stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and an aggravated look on his face.  
“Kio!”  
“Your leg, is it better?”  
“It still hurts a bit but I can walk, that’s all that matters, now let’s go.” Satan looked at him confused and so conflicted.  
“Kio, you should really rest, get back into bed.”  
“Solomon expects to see us in an hour and a half and I’m not wearing these clothes. So come on.” Something changed in my brother, he carried a very dominating presence now and was evident in Satan’s guilt that he wasn’t going to oppose him either.   
“Okay…” I didn’t feel it was wise to let those two be alone if what Satan said was true. But then again, apparently there is a lot I don’t know about my brothers and the more I uncovered the more questions I had. I decided there was only one thing to really do and that was to follow them wherever they were now headed.


	6. Putting the Pieces Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kio is now very conflicted when it comes to Satan but they make amends regardless. Jetea follows them and figures out her brothers affection for his best friend as well as the purpose for their meetings with the sorcerer and Lucifer has made a discovery about his own brother that could prove to be very dangerous.

Part 3 Chapter 6  
L  
“So from what witnesses are saying, the only ones in that stairwell were Satan and Kiomè. No one had seen if anyone had escaped up the stairs or anything.”  
“Do you think the two had a dispute of some sort?”  
“The way he looked…I have reason to believe so.” My younger brother knew how to express anger well; he could literally do it in his sleep. Once in a while he would grace us with a legitimate smile and even rarer were his bouts of laughter…until he and Kiomè became friends that is. I had noticed Satan laughing a lot more, smiling as well, but today he had a look like he was utterly devastated, like one would have if they were guilty.   
“Those two have been thick as thieves all year!”  
“Friends fight.”  
“But they don’t break each other’s legs in an argument.”  
“That you are right about, which is why I’m curious to speak to my brother about it.”  
“There is something else; the nurse took picture of the bone, you know with her magic and all…”  
“Yes?” Diavolo looked toward the area Kiomè was resting and leaned closer to me.  
“She said that his femur was…spongey.”  
“Spongey?”  
“Yes, like he had actually lost quite a bit of bone mass; I had asked her how that could happen and she said she sees it a lot in the girls when they drop a lot of weight in a short amount of time.” He was noticeably lighter when I carried him.  
“Do you think that is what caused it?”  
“No, I took her back to the scene, we notice the slight bend in the flagpole. It looked plausible that he fell and hit that on the way down, the trajectory seems to add up when you consider where he was.”  
“If that were the case he didn’t simply fall.”  
“And from the condition of the flag pole, that force would have broken it even if his bones were normal. But looking at what she showed me and the cause makes me think that his depression has gotten much worse.”  
“He hasn’t been showing any signs, he doesn’t isolate or have any mood swings that I can recall.”  
“Even so, I want to get him with Barbatos as soon as possible; we don’t need any more incidents especially with the angels soon to return. And I cannot in good conscience refuse to tell his parents about this, they need to know what is going on.”  
“Of course.” If Kiomè is withdrawn from the program it would look especially bad for us. The angels would no doubt use this as ammunition as well, I had to get a tighter handle on it.  
“Diavolo, why don’t you let me inform his parents of the situation.”  
“Sure, that would be best if they heard it from you, I wish I knew what was going on in that mind of his.”  
“I don’t think anyone will ever know.” We looked back to the closed curtain and ventured over to see if he were still sleeping, however like my brothers had before him he had shoved pillows under his blanket and snuck out.  
“He must have healed himself and left.”  
“But he still needs to rest, an experience like that is no less than traumatic. And we need to get the full story of what happened.”   
“Don’t worry, I’ll find him.” This would mean I would be up until after midnight to get my tasks done but nonetheless I had a serious issue that needed handling.  
K  
I peeled my uniform off and took a quick shower thinking about that argument over and over again. He pushed me. He pushed me hard enough to send me flying and break my fucking leg. The very fact that he had done that made me tremble with rage, how dare he…did he not know I would’ve done anything for him? He was just like everyone else! In the end, they are all the same.  
I still had a limp and it still hurt some, I had never healed a bone this large before, and there wasn’t too much I could do about the deep purple bruising around the area. I would have to try again later; right now we had to get to the museum. I had to go to the museum and pretend that it didn’t happen…like a dog freshly beaten has to wag his tail for his master.  
“Hey…Kio, can I talk to you?” Why did you walk into my room? Why am I hearing your voice right now, I am not ready to fake it now!  
“Now you want to talk? Ironic.” Regret, dejection, shame…he seemed to be covered in it; but this was the moment I didn’t care. I didn’t even want to look at him!  
“Kio I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you that hard I was just-“  
“Pissed off? Of course you were, you are the avatar of wrath after all, the epitome of pure rage. Although you can get angry enough to do that over a question and not give a damn about being used; oh wait that was the issue, wasn’t it?” I kept my back to him as I dressed, struggling only a little to lift my leg to tie my shoe.  
“About that, look I was just upset that-“  
“News flash Satan, I no longer give a fuck! When I wanted to talk you chose to act like a complete asshole!! Don’t come in here and decide to talk it out now because it is convenient for you!” No, you don’t get to choose what I feel, not right now.  
“I’m sorry…”  
“You’ve said that, are you done? Because I need to get ready and I don’t want us to be late!” I walked to my closet to get my jacket when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I nearly jumped out of my skin until I saw the green nails. He held me tight to him burying his face in the crook of my neck crying…he was crying?  
“I know, I know okay?! I’ve been horrible and possessive and jealous, I admit it! And yeah I was happy when that night fell through; I saw the way she looked at you! You have no idea how special you are, you have no idea what you mean to me and I cannot stand the thought of someone seeing it too and taking you from me!” Damn him, the way he held me and the words he spoke were the makings of one of my fantasies…was this a fantasy? He wouldn’t really say this would he?  
“And yeah I got pissed off and I pushed you, but I never meant to hurt you like that! For fuck’s sake I could have killed you! You’re my best friend; I would never hurt you like that!” I felt so conflicted, I was so angry with him!! But even in my anger he still made me feel so weak, I didn’t know I could hate and love someone at the same time.  
“Satan, get the hell off of me, now.” He quickly backed off, the moment feeling bitter sweet as I tried to count to ten.  
“Kio…”  
“You have no idea how badly I want to hurt you right now… You said that you would never hurt me, and yet you did anyway!” You have no idea how you hurt me Sae, you really don’t.  
“What do you want me to do? Do you want to get even? I’ll do whatever; I just don’t want to lose you as my best friend.” Do you really think it’s that easy, to just be given an assignment and all is forgiven?! I must not mean shit to you if you feel like that!   
“Sae, how many times dog need to be beaten before he decides not to come to his masters call? And how many times after that before he feels he needs to bite back?” He looked confused and took a step back.  
“I don’t know, I suppose that depends on the dog, the severity of the beating and his initial bond with his master. Does the master despise the dog, belittle and beat it for his own sake or was it an error on his own behalf? What if it had nothing to do with the dog but the master himself, disbursing his own rage onto the creature he cherished the most, and regretting the act deeply…” I finally turned to look at him, he looked so upset, like he truly did regret what he had done. But I knew that already; regret didn’t mean anything right now, my own sister beat me for four years while feeling regret. I crept closer as he spoke, still feeling the rage and not knowing if I would act upon it.   
“You were the only one to give me an actual answer.”  
“Would the dog come back if it was just a mistake, would the master have a second chance at having his friend again?” I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him close while putting my right hand to his throat. I wanted to hurt him for treating me that way; I wanted to make him pay for what I had to go through. But at the same time I wanted to hold him close and tell him that I forgave him and not to cry over me! I know he felt me shaking, he knew better than anyone just how seductive giving into the anger can be.  
“Do what you have to Kio.” Was he serious?!! He would let me hurt him because of guilt, I could rip his throat out right now and he would just stand here?! Sae why did you have to confuse me so much?! Is it possible that you love me too, is that why you couldn’t bear to tell me why you were so jealous? Do you think I would turn you away? I removed my hand from his throat and cupped his face and he looked at me with red brimmed eyes. I loosened my grip on his hair and petted him affectionately and his eyes welled with tears again at his reprieve. I gently put my lips to his and I felt him gasp before returning it. I felt his fingers pull me closer by my belt loops and he put his tongue into my mouth. I moved my hands downward to his waist and pulled him closer into me as he deepened the kiss further griping me in desperation. This is what I wanted, this was what I had to do.  
“Kio?” But I didn’t have the courage, Instead I gripped his throat tighter waiting a moment and relishing the dream that never will be before looking him right in the eyes.  
“Don’t you ever, EVER put your hands on me that way again! If I have the control I do to not tear you apart, I know you did too! I won’t hurt you…but I will break every bone in your body before I let you do that to me again! Am I understood?” He nodded and I let him go.  
“I suppose the pupil has surpassed the master then?” I stared at him and I couldn’t help but laugh.   
“I guess so, come on, we have to go.”  
“Sure, I’ll be right down.” I grabbed his wrist as he turned to leave and he looked at me confused again. I petted his hair to smooth it back into place and then I rested my forehead onto his.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No, I deserved that, really.”  
“No man, it’s one thing to sock each other but that wasn’t right, unless you like that sort of thing.” His face darkened and he backed off.  
“Now you’re sounding like Asmo!” He laughed and I let him leave, this evening was going to be long, I can feel it.  
J  
I knew they were going to meet with Solomon soon but I didn’t know where; so I borrowed one of Asmo’s wigs and put on a hat and sunglasses, hoping it would be a good enough disguise. I watched from the distance as they left the house together and I began to follow, hoping there would be bushes the whole way there. I watched the way they walked together, something changed again, Kio walked with a bit of a limp but he was more relaxed and Satan was smiling again. I figure they had made up, but I still wonder what made them fight in the first place. I followed as closely as I could so that I could listen to them talk.  
“So what do you know about this Mausoleum place, is it that interesting?”  
“Like I had said, there are a lot of artifacts that date back to before the Demon king began his reign. There are talismans and ancient tapestry, paintings and even treasures. There are also countless scrolls that tell of the demonic origins.”  
“Wow, that sounds awesome, why haven’t you ever mentioned it before?” Satan looked away for a moment before turning back to my brother.   
“I didn’t think you liked that sort of thing, so I didn’t bother.” That was so odd, I didn’t spend as much time with Satan as Kio does but he never mentioned such a place to me either. I remember how we used to love our little book club meetings and debates, it seemed to fizzle out once those two had gotten close and I had to admit I was a little jealous. It was like he came into my happy ending and took over my brothers for himself. But still I had never seen my brother like this, he was out and about and being with friends again. If my loneliness brought him happiness I would be glad to do it.   
“Seriously man, you have changed so much over the past several months I don’t even know who you are anymore.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“I mean after hearing from your brothers I feel like you changed almost everything but the way you dress.”  
“No I didn’t, I can’t help that I wanted to know more about you and took an interest in-wait what is wrong with the way I dress?”  
“Look okay I can think of a hundred things to pair that white belt to and that sweater isn’t one.” Oh yes, they definitely made up.   
“Oh I’m sorry my wardrobe doesn’t consist of every color in its darkest shade, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to pair black to off black.”  
“But apparently it takes one to not wear those breakaway pants, come on Sae, I taught you better than that!” Satan shoved him playfully as Kio put his arm around him. They stopped laughing eventually and Satan stopped walking when he noticed Kio’s limp getting worse.  
“Hey maybe we should rest, you aren’t looking too well.”  
“I’m fine, we are almost there.”  
“Hey, stop!” Kio’s leg nearly buckles and Satan catches him. I could hear my brother groan in pain from here and I cringed at the memory of only a few hours ago.  
“Come on, put your arm around me.”  
“Stop you don’t have to do that!” I watched the two of them get to a nearby bench and they sat down.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yeah just give me a sec.” He placed his hands over his leg and I could see his aura flowing as he was trying to heal his leg. I crept closer in the bushes, I was maybe six feet away and could see them clearly. I kept my hat down so that they wouldn’t notice me I could see that Satan still felt guilty from the way he watched my brother. I knew exactly what he felt right now, wanting to do right but now knowing how; at least my brother likes you Satan, you have a chance. I needed to work from the ground up; I have to do something to get some time alone with him but what?  
“Is it okay, can you stand?”  
“Yeah, it’s much better now, see all good.” Kio flashed his signature smile and Satan shook his head.  
“No it isn’t, it shouldn’t have happened, I can normally stay in control but…”   
“Hey stop that, I said it’s all good okay, we’ve been over it and it’s in the past now.”  
“But do you forgive me; I need to know that you forgive me.” Kio had a solid point, there was something off about Satan when it came to my brother. He changed the way he spoke most of the time, he was always with Kio when they had spare time and he was so protective of him. But that wasn’t as drastic as the change Kio had made, he hasn’t had any blow ups in ages, he isn’t shut up in his room from what the others tell me and even now, I can tell when he looks at his best friend that smile is genuine. Not to mention he actually began to play and write again because of him. What was going on here?  
“Of course I do, I wouldn’t be standing here if I didn’t.”  
“Good, you are really special to me, I don’t know what I would do without you.” I don’t know what got my attention more, Satan’s words or the way Kio blushed when he said them. Satan hugged him as he spoke and I could tell it was just a sweet platonic hug, but when Kio lifted his arms to embrace him I saw a very conflicted look on his face.   
“You’re special to me too Sae…” His face was so flush and his eyes were pained and for just a second I watched my brother nuzzle his friends’ hair. Oh my Lord Diavolo…is Kio I love with Satan?! He pulled back and they laughed like normal, if Satan had only seen what I did he would know, or did he feel the same?! This was insane, but I had to keep cool and not get caught. At least I don’t have to worry about them hurting each other.  
“Alright so Solomon should be by soon.”  
“Hopefully alone, I can’t take another night like last night.”  
“He’s usually up to something ten out of ten times, but just stay alert. We have to get him talking. If he is related to Elizaveta then that ties his ring into this whole thing. But we cannot get the information if we keep getting upset at him; we have to be his friends!” What the hell?? Solomon and Eliza, no one told me any of that!   
“Okay! Geez, it wasn’t my fault, undercover work is hard.”  
“And that is why my dear Watson, you are not the greatest detective of all time.”  
“Why Sherlock, I do believe you boast too much for your own good, for who was it that found the lead in the alley in the first place?”  
“Hmm yes, quite right I shall give you a pass.” That was so cute; they even had English accents and everything.   
“Hey Sae…?”  
“Yeah?”  
“When you said, ‘it’s mine’ what did-“  
“There you two are, I see I am the late one today, sorry about that.” A guy with snow white hair and dark eyes approached them and they turned to face him with smiles. I stopped listening to their conversation and turned back to go to the house of lamentation. This was a lot of information to take in but the bit that bothered me the most was the fact that Lucifer sent my brother to interrogate a wizard! If he was dangerous why are they over there?! He was going to hear it from me when I got back, how dare he put my brother at risk for his own agenda! I could only hope they would be alright, I will call them later to check for now boys please be safe.  
L  
I called them both with no answer of course, by this time I was sure they were ignoring me, this was ludicrous, why am I chasing them for information?! Something was unusual about this, Tèa was gone as well and she would always be sure to tell me she was leaving. It seemed that the more I tried to handle this family the more they seemed to do behind my back!  
I had gotten back into the house of lamentation to hear my brothers making their usual fuss.  
“Mammon give me back my money you scum!!”  
“Levi I told ya, I ain’t got it! I played cards last night and ran into some bad luck I’m cleared out.”  
“You could’ve paid me back with that money you jerk!”  
“Look I promise, when I win it big tonight, you’ll get it back.”  
“That’s what you’ve been saying all week!”  
“Maaammmoonn what have you gotten into now?!” My brother jumped out of his skin and turned with a cheesy forced smile on his face.  
“Lucifer! How ya doin’, ya look really nice today! Have ya been workin’ out?”  
“Quit the antics Mammon, why have you not given Levi his money?”  
“Look we been short on gigs lately and my stash dried up! I gotta get some funds and there is this card game going on tonight. If I win it big I got my stash and he gets his money back, see simple.” I reached my hand out and he flinched when I hadn’t beaten him in nearly a year. I felt I was constantly treading thin ice with her when it came to him; she loved my brothers deeply so I stay my hand. But it didn’t mean I had a lack of methods when it came to discipline.  
“If you do not want to spend the next hundred nights on the chandelier, I suggest you find a more legitimate method to earn your money.” He shuddered at the thought of such a punishment and thought for a moment.  
“Maybe I can do a video for the fans to stream; I know they would want to see the Great Mammon in action!”  
“If you use the Bands’ site then it will not count as paying me back and you know it!”  
“Why not?!”  
“Money earned on the band site is for the band, you can’t take it for yourself and it will not be paying me back for work I have to do to get it!”   
“I don’t know, Mammon may actually have a point, we have all been short on spending money. I wouldn’t mind doing a few videos to top off the pot.”  
“Yeah and wit the extra cash I can get a gift for the baby, see win-win!”  
“Wait what?!”  
“What baby?”  
“Exactly my thoughts Mammon.” Belphie looked at Mammon expressionlessly as he thought on what he had just said.  
“Who said anything about a baby?”  
“YOU DID IDIOT!”  
“No, no, no, no I said…the maybe, I was gonna get a gift for this girl I ‘may be’ seein’, ya see, that’s what I meant.”  
“You call potential dates ‘maybes’?”  
“Yup I sure do!”  
“And that is why you are single and scum!”  
“Ey Shaddup Levi!”  
“Okay, enough, do what you have to do to stop bickering! Have any of you seen Kiomè and Satan anywhere?”  
“Nope, those two are always off together.”  
“They may be hangin’ wit Solomon again; I heard them talk about it this mornin’.” That’s right, he did say he would try to gather information on him. I would have asked if he had found anything as of yet but I know him, he would have come to me if he had and I didn’t need anyone to know what he was doing this for.  
“Thank you, that at least answers some of my questions, but I wonder why they would be with him of all people; and so suddenly.”  
“Beats me, they are always secretive wit that stuff; and I would ask Kio if Satan wasn’t so pushy.”  
“What do you mean pushy?”  
“He don’t want none of us around Kio if he ain’t there! We understood when it was you, but he acted like a real jerk to me last night when all I did was talk to the guy!”  
“Yeah I noticed that too, it makes it really uncomfortable when you just start to chat and he’s watching you.”  
“Yeah…he threatened to break all my game consoles when we spent the day in my room. He’s got a problem.” What was this I was hearing? I knew the two had been close but I didn’t suspect that Satan would be so possessive. It was either stemmed from insecurity or…  
“Hey I heard there was an incident at school today, that someone got hurt real bad.”  
“Yeah! Someone said there was yellin’ and then one of them got their leg broken.” Could that have been what the dispute was over, Satan’s jealousy?  
“That’s rough, hope their okay.”  
“I have to go, just figure your dispute out; I don’t want to hear any more of it.” I left them to talk amongst themselves; there was so much I didn’t know going on in my own house. How could I have not seen it before, when I would watch the two of them interact I never realized just how drawn my brother was to him, but it makes perfect sense.   
I entered his room and began to look around, maybe there were clues of confirmation. I found several books that ranged from murder mysteries to spell books to simple literature, none of them were out of the ordinary until I looked underneath the bed. These books seemed to have a much darker theme than what I had known him to read and it seemed he had been listening to Kiomè’s older music. Even still, it only showed that he had an interest in his friend, nothing more. I opened one of the books and found a loose letter inside, it seemed to be in Satan’s handwriting:

~The raven flies over a raging ocean, the wind and rain pressing him farther down toward the angry waters. But still he flies against the darkened sky, his wings outstretched and aching, it’s eyes clouded with fatigue as the hours pass. It cannot determine the horizon, the vast black ocean below and the clouded night above keeps him blind. Flying along the darkness he becomes weak, his wings fail and soon he is overcome by the raging black sea; it’s waves smash and throw about him in a constant rage, a constant flow of darkness. The raven takes refuge in a miracle, a small bit of driftwood to rest upon and breathe, but he cannot make his way onward. The waves are too angry for him to face and the sky too dark to find which way to go, the raven becomes too weak to fight, to hope; he soon decides to succumb to the rage as his driftwood breaks away..  
Somehow the clouds part and the raven looks to the sky, stars, billions of golden stars light up the night in a brilliant display. The raven is captivated by the beauty of the stars against the black sky and stretches his wings to take flight. The golden lights shimmer, dazzling the raven, encouraging him to just keep flying upward. And then there it is, the horizon, the raven now knows where to fly and how to live all thanks to the beautiful sky it calls home.~

This piece felt very symbolic but I hadn’t a clue as to what he meant by any of it, but it was a very captivating piece, I had never known him to write before. I took a picture with my DDD, this was obviously a clue and if my suspicions were correct then it would be best to have Kiomè withdrawn from the program, sent home and separated from my brother before it was too late.  
I heard rustling under the bed and leapt backward started, a tiny cream colored creature climbed out from its hiding place and looked at me with big blue eyes. I noticed the pink jeweled collar about her neck and the name on the tag Princess Elora Rein. So it seemed my brother was keeping more secrets than I had suspected. I had found grounds enough to punish him and picked up the tiny kitten he knew he was not allowed to have. This family was more in disarray than I had thought.  
“LUCIFER!!” The sound of the entrance door caught me off guard; carrying the kitten I stepped into the hallway and to the source where I found my beloved looking very angry.  
“Where the hell do you get off sending my brother out there to go and interrogate to some shady wizard he doesn’t even know?!”  
“I have done no such thing!-“  
“You said that he is with him because he has the wit and knowhow to get information you need! I heard them talking about the possibility of Eliza and Solomon being related?!! That the ring has something to do with it?! If that isn’t the information you need then what the hell was it!!” I had never seen her this irate before, she glared at me with such contempt that I took a step back from her.  
“I can see where that would tie me directly to the situation. He came to me and said that Solomon had wished to acquaint himself with him, it was then that I had disclosed the information to him. It is only a suspicion of course, I do not have confirmation! He volunteered to go after Solomon since he was approached first. I had advised him against it but he will do as he wishes. I did tell him that if they found anything useful to report it to me.”  
“So in other words you told him without telling him?! How could you be so reckless, do you not know how dangerous this is?!”  
“Aren’t those the same things I told you when you took it upon yourself to do the same thing last year?!”  
“Yeah and look where that got us, Kio isn’t stable enough to handle this, he is going to get hurt because you allowed him to walk into a lions den!!”  
“I truly think you are misjudging your brother Tèa, he is much stronger than you think he is.”  
“And how would you know, it’s not like you take the time to focus on anything but your own work! You don’t lose anything if something goes wrong, if he…” She choked back a sob and sighed.  
“Did you forget that my own brother is out there right by his side? Satan wouldn’t let anything happen to him, I know that for a fact. I know your brother is strong, he is stronger than even he thinks he is and yes I am busy but I do take notice!” she sighed and shook her head, those olive pools full of anger and worry.  
“Then why couldn’t you tell me about this lead you found? Why wasn’t I important enough to know about it?”  
“Because I told you, it was only a suspicion. I spoke to Solomon’s aunt who I found that her maiden name is Morozov. She stated she had a niece live with her for a short time years ago before disappearing.” She was silent a moment, thinking, already trying to find her course of action.  
“But if that is the case how could she have gotten the ring? There was never a time they were here together.”  
“Exactly, that is why they are working to get closer I assume. If Elizaveta was in fact an accomplice that means our hands are clean.”  
“But it also means she got away with it all this time.”  
“True but they will be brought in soon and we will have the proof we need. So please don’t worry my love.” Touched her face and she shied away, I had never made her this cross with me, and she was in such a happy mood today.  
“Lucifer, why are you holding a kitten?” Her eyes softened at the little bundle of fur I could hold with one hand.  
“Apparently Satan has been keeping her in his room; he is prohibited from having cats and he will have to be punished for it.”   
“You aren’t going to take her are you?”  
“Of course, the last time he was allowed a cat he filled the whole house with them! It took years to clean all of the cat hair once they were gone!” She took the creature and cooed as it nuzzled her chin.  
“But Luci look at her face, she isn’t going to hurt anyone.”  
“Tèa he broke a house rule and he knows that!”  
“But we are trying to reconcile with our brothers, and taking his kitten will only make him rebel more.”  
“You are codling them!” She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and damn if she didn’t strike my very heart.  
“He needs to be punished.”  
“Then punish him, just don’t take the baby…pwease…” the kitten mewled in her hands and she puckered out her lip in response. I swear she would let them get away with anything if I weren’t around.  
“Fine, will you forgive me if I do this?”  
“Hmm, I will think about it, I’ll let you know when they come back.” She handed the kitten back to me and turned away.  
“Wait, I have time, won’t you stay and talk to me; I’ve missed you.” She turned to me with adoring eyes but shook her head.  
“No, you still need to be punished, and I don’t want to coddle you.” She said that with such a snarky tone. Damn her, she knew how to work me better than anyone; I suppose that is why I chose her. I looked to the kitten who looked up to me in return.  
“Come little one, how about you sit with me while I handle some paperwork? I have a lot to discuss with your master when he returns.


	7. A History of Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kio, Satan and Solomon wander the Museum to chat and get a look of some demonic history which leads to a lot of questions and tensions.
> 
> Jetea with no one to turn to confides in her sister about their brother and learns that he is carrying more on his heart then he is willing to let on.

Part 3 chapter 7

K  
“Oh wow this place is a lot bigger on the inside.”  
“Yes there is a spell in place that allows the storage of all the artifacts and treasures.” Solomon took a deep breath as he smiled as though he couldn’t wait to take a look at everything inside.  
“It is said that when it was first built, there were too many items archived inside, so instead of building a new museum the spell was cast to make room. It had enough items in here to fill the building three times over.”  
“Now that’s insane, I can’t wait to see it all. I need to get in touch with my demon roots.” They both laughed at me as we walked father inside and I couldn’t believe all the stuff they had here!   
“Ah now this is a statue of the very first demon king Kagledeth. He led the army that won the Demonic war as a general, saved over a thousand of his men in a great battle. When the war was won he was crowned king by his followers and this region has been known as Devildom ever since.”  
“Seems like one hell of a leader.”  
“He was also Diavolo’s great grandfather.”   
“Great Grandfather…that’s insane…how long ago was this war?”  
“It’s been many a Millennia, why not many demons of this generation would remember without the information being right here.” I looked to the statue of the large and powerful looking demon and I could see how other demons would have revered him. He seemed to be the sort that used his power and strength for his compatriots as well, the kind of demon you are supposed to get behind, I can see where Diavolo gets it.  
“I come here every once in a while to look at the magic books and talismans, there is a big history of magic here too; you can say that demons and magic go hand in hand.”  
“So you’ve been doing Magic for long?”  
“Yeah, you wouldn’t know it but I’m older than you think.” Satan and I looked at each other briefly.  
“So I suppose that means you don’t have anyone to answer to, no parents or older siblings to ride your case?”  
“Not really no; my family died a long time ago, we have had a lot of magic run through the family and most other humans don’t really take to it. I have an uncle, but we don’t speak very often.” Finally, we are getting somewhere.  
“Why not, if he’s all you have you guys should look out for each other.”  
“I have my reasons. Sometimes your family is more toxic than strangers.”  
“I can understand that.” We began walking and I looked over to Satan who seemed focused on the artifacts around us.  
“Hey Blondie, how come you never brought me, I mean I pull your arm to try stuff all the time and I think this stuff is really cool.”  
“I just didn’t think you would be interested is all.” He looked away somewhere to a haunted vase and seemed to avoid my eyes.  
“You said that.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“I just feel like you’re hiding something from me man, you haven’t been yourself lately.”  
“Nothing has changed, you’re overthinking it Kio.”  
“Am I Sae?” He turned and I swear I saw that same odd look in his eyes, something was definitely wrong with him since yesterday evening.  
“I’m just not having the best day, that’s all.” Granted neither of us wanted the past twenty four hours to be this problematic. But something bugged me, it wasn’t the way he averted from my eyes or the slight tremor in his voice, but the fact that his emotions were so all over the place I couldn’t decipher what he was feeling. Something wasn’t right, but I left it alone, I chalked it up to the shitty last twenty four hours and decided to try my luck with Solomon again.  
“So I hear you and Asmo go way back.”  
“Yeah we are good friends, I’ve had a pact with him for a good while. He can be very fun sometimes, but I worry about him.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“He wants so badly for someone to love him, he wants to be loved so that he feels he is worth something. I feel bad for him, it’s why he puts on such a display with his looks and stuff. No one should feel the way he does.” I thought about last night and how he looked like he had been crying, should I have tried to comfort him? Should I have asked him what was wrong? No, I was too busy I my own head and feeling sorry for myself to even think of it. I decided to make a mental note to be nice to him the next time I saw him.  
“What about any other friends?”  
“Hmm, I mostly keep to myself really, or I hang out with Simeon sometimes. We had spent the first year together at Purgatory hall so we sort of feel like fraternity brothers.”  
“Pfft I can’t imagine an angel playing beer pong and hazing.” He laughed at that.  
“Okay maybe not literally, but it is fun.”   
“Hey look at this Kiomè, some of these paintings date back over a hundred centuries.” Satan tugged at my jacket with a smile as I looked to the large array of very old and medieval looking paintings all over the wall. I was found breathless at them all, some ranged from being exquisite paintings to cursed blotches of blood made into crude shapes; all with their own significance and purpose. I was so entranced that I nearly jumped Solomon pointed to the paintings that seemed to be in sequence to each other.  
“Hey, what is this?” Satan turned to me and looked to the seven paintings with what looked to be a royal demon in each one. He turned to me with a smile and I knew I was in for a history lesson.  
“These are the lords of the seven regions; humans have this misconception that there are seven layers of Hell, however they are regions not layers. Do you ever wonder how many different sections of the world have their own perception of Hell? It is because of the different regions we have they are all different and unique. This region is called Tartarus which is the human equivalent of the Greek and Mediterranean; the current Lord you see there is called Hades.” I looked to the olive skinned dark haired demon and nodded.  
“This is Helheim, the land where the Vikings ruled in the Finland and Scandinavian area, this lord is by the name of Draguar. There is Yomi-no-Kuni that is where your family is from, the Japanese lore stemmed from there. I believe he is very new, right?”  
“Yes their current lord is Enki, my parents where there when he was named.”  
“That is very interesting Kiomè, was a big ceremonious event?”  
“Not really, I mean they said there was some demon world tournament and he won by default. But his ideas brought peace so no one really opposed him.”  
“That is really cool. Let’s see, Mictlan is from the Aztec, south American region where Tzitzimitl is the leader. Jinn is the lord of Sheol which is of the middle east, he granted a few favors to a human and the rumors of things like Genies came to be. Rakshasi is the leader of Narak, the Hindu region and lastly we have Devildom. They all work in harmony and keep peace amongst each other.”  
“And of all these lords and all these regions, Diavolo is the only one who wishes to have peace among the three realms, he truly is a wonder.” Solomon studied the paintings as he stroked his chin.  
“Very true, he can be a bit off the wall, but he means well for everyone.” I looked to the rulers and I wondered just what they were like. I wondered if any of them ever wondered about being persecuted or shunned. Probably not, they were royalty. My life would have been so much different if I had grown up here….oh well.  
We walked on and began to wander around individually for a few hours and I happened upon a whole room that seemed to display on the theme of souls. I had first thought about walking on and finding Solomon, but the subject made me think of the many times Satan had spoken of mine. I walked in and looked to the many paintings and crafts that were put on display. There paintings of demons walking along with children behind them, one of a demon creeping into a woman’s bed and a statue that caught my attention was of a stereotypical demon holding this ball of pretty light meant to represent a soul, it looked like many jewels were used to create the soul and it was under a light that made it shine really beautifully. What had me so interested was that the artist didn’t focus much on the demon itself it looked archaic and grotesque but the soul was dazzling and bright… like it was the only thing that mattered. The last thing I noticed was the crazed, obsessed look in the demons eyes, it frightened me in honesty.  
I looked to the large display with a set of manuscripts and looked over to read them.  
Since the beginning, Demons have actively taken part of soul possession; many of whom have become avid collectors. This is due to the soul’s ability to seduce and sway even the most powerful of them. The soul itself is an entity, a sub-sentient force that can be made of any blend of attributes such as love, determination, pride, anger, compassion and so forth. Each one is unique in that it has the ability to change and shift as the bearer learns, grows and experience, causing them to change shape and even color in most cases. Well that is interesting.  
Most demons once enticed will do anything to obtain their desired soul such as luring the bearer to their home, stalking or outright kidnapping the bearer. The demon is known to become so infatuated that they offer to make pacts with the bearer, granting their own power and strength for the sake of obtaining their desire. There have been reports that demons will go without basic necessities such as sleep, food or even water while striving to obtain their desire. Many demons have in fact died while trying to obtain their desire, even professing their vow of obtaining it with a final breath. Wow, reading this I wondered if souls were actually some sort of drug.  
Although demons are reported to have souls as well, it is found that because of the many attributes that mortals obtain, it is said that their souls are much more appealing as they contain an attribute or reflect a beauty that the demon finds attractive. As time went on, Demons have been persecuted for the many deaths of mortals due to the sacrifices made to harvest the bearer’s souls. The story of the pied piper tells of a man luring children away with a song; however it is suspected the poem is truthfully the story of a demon collecting children to obtain their still pure souls. At one point the soul begins to peak to the demons interest, when this happens the demon is known to seduce the bearer into agreeing to give their soul. Once the deal is done the demon will then kill the bearer and harvest the soul for them to keep. They…they kill them…?  
In more modern ages demons do not pursue souls as actively as before however there have been many cases when a soul of particular preference captivates and soon seduces the demon. When this happens there is not much that can be done until the desire is obtained.  
I stared at the pictures, statues and the words and I wondered if maybe this was why Satan was so possessive. Is it possible he didn’t want other demons to become enticed by me and harm me? He said that Celeste was looking at me, from the way she spoke she really liked me, but was she just trying to lure me with her wiles so she could kill me?  
“Ah, I see you’ve found some more history.” Solomon stepped up beside me and read along.  
“Do demons really stalk and kill people over their souls?”  
“You are half-demon you tell me.”  
“What the hell does that mean?! I don’t get all infatuated at souls and stuff and start stalking people! Humans think because I have demon blood in me that I’m this horrible person and it isn’t true. I just wish this wasn’t either, I didn’t even know I had a soul until a few months ago.”  
“Well I wouldn’t get down over this, it was written by a human anyway.”  
“What? Why would it be here?”  
“Because it goes with the artwork and in honesty it isn’t all lies; souls do captivate some demons and they do have the ability to change with time. I have pacts with seventy two demons; I hear a lot of information from them. Yes, people have died in the past but that is because that demon wanted to kill, not all humans are decent and that goes for every species.”  
“Some would say there is no such thing as a decent demon though.”  
“Very true, but that comes from people that do not know them personally.”  
“I had a best friend years ago, he died and I was accused of making him miss doctor’s appointments. His parents were sure that I killed him so that I could take his soul. Had the police to our house and everything, I had known his parents for a few years…”  
“That’s horrible, sometimes when people die we need someone to blame, hoping it would make them feel better.” But what if you blame yourself, how can you possibly feel better then?  
“I have learned in my years to never trust anyone fully, it was why I brought those girls along, I wanted to know what kind of guys you were. Being that you were demons in a band, and listening to the genre I was very skeptical. To know that you were disgusted at such a transaction instead of taking advantage said a lot about your character. Long story short, I’m impressed.”  
“Well I’m happy you are impressed with my character, I still don’t know about yours.”  
“Understandable, but so you know, they didn’t pay me. I did tell them to say that to see your reaction, you didn’t ask for a cut or anything. That told me you were looking for an intimate connection and not a one night stand.”  
“Well I’m not that kind of guy…I wouldn’t take advantage of a woman like that. I have two sisters and my mother taught me better. I wouldn’t want anyone to disrespect them that way.” He looked at me sideways with a sarcastic smirk.  
“Seriously? Are you a virgin or something?”  
“I don’t know you anywhere near enough to talk to you about my sex life!” I would rather have that conversation with Asmo, and I would rather walk on hot coals than do that!  
“Okay, just asking ha! However, I see what you mean about family looking out for each other. Seems you were raised with a well bonded one, I’m jealous.” I needed to get his trust, but I so didn’t want to tear into my open wounds with this stranger.   
“You wouldn’t be jealous of me, every family has their problems…and their level of toxicity.”  
“Oh really, the way you talk, you had it perfect at home. You were even raised to be the perfect gentlemen; I find it hard for you to know what I mean by toxicity.” Funny, I had a similar talk with Diavolo, and he taught me a thing or two.   
“We all have our problems and being demons living in the human world only exacerbates them. My sister was bullied all of her years in school because she looked different and took that anger and lack of control out on our baby sister. One day it made her run away and because I was the one who alerted our parents she turned on me.” I turned to look in his eyes, he didn’t show much expression and I wasn’t sure if I was grateful for that or not.  
“I was taught to be respectful to women, I was taught to not be violent with them, especially with family. Only when you were under attack from an enemy could you lash out at a female. Well my sister took advantage of that, she used that and the fact that I knew she was venting her own frustrations to abuse me since I was only ten years old. But even now I wouldn’t hurt her, she saw her errors and ended it years ago, but we do not speak much. So I do get it.”   
“Wow… I wouldn’t have figured from hearing about her.”  
“Neither would I if I wasn’t on the receiving end of her fighting staff.”   
“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” We were quiet for a moment as I continued to look at all the artworks in this room, feeling disgusted at it all.  
“When my father and mother died I went to live with my uncle, he abused me for being weak in his mind. He said I was too soft, called me names like fairy and twink and all sorts of things and beat me mercilessly. One day I lashed back, I gave him a nasty scar and he never laid another hand on me. But we do not speak and in turn I do whatever I can to not stay in his house.” I had heard those words online and it stirred up so many questions. But do I really ask them to him?   
“He beat you because…he thought you were…”  
“Into guys? Yup, he did, there was nothing I could tell him that would make him think otherwise. And worst of all his wife only stood by and watched, she would try to speak up but she was more afraid of him than for me. Total poser really, acts so nice and kind to others but she’d really just a coward.” I wanted to pursue it, but I was still wearing this camera, if I asked those kinds of questions to him then everyone would know.  
“That’s a horrible thing for him to do. Would no one defend you, you didn’t have anyone in your family?”  
“Yeah…my cousin Eliza, she stood up for me and uncle gave her a taste of his fists as well. That’s when I put him on his ass and showed him he wasn’t going to hurt me again. And Eliza ran off soon after that.” There it was, I can’t believe I got it this soon! Okay, play it cool and do not lose his trust.  
“Why did she leave, was he going to hurt her again?”  
“Did he need to? Sometimes it only takes once.” She was stronger than me, I knew that already.   
“Do you speak often?”  
“Once in a while, more than our Uncle anyway.”  
“It’s good to have some type of family that isn’t toxic.” He turned to me with a kind smile and patted my back.  
“Yeah but as I said, sometimes even a stranger is better than a toxic family member.” I smiled back at him. He wasn’t a very bad person; I felt sincerity in his words. Maybe people misjudge him.  
“Hopefully a new friend?” His smile grew and I felt warm at his action.  
“Maybe.”  
“Good.”  
“And you should call Celeste, she really has a thing for you.”  
“Nah, I think she has a thing for damaged and depressed guys.”  
“Then she would like you.”  
“I’m not depressed, there is nothing wrong with me.”  
“Please, if your scent had a name they would call it ‘existential melodrama’ so they could bottle it as a cologne and attract girls like her.” Satan knocked me in the shoulder as he walked up beside me. He looked over the display and his smiled quickly faltered.  
“You don’t need to read this propaganda, let’s move on.” He grabbed my arm a little forcefully and I turned to shove him off.  
“What is your deal man?!”  
“Yeah we were just talking about how messed up it was. A bunch of bias mixed with truth, like most things are.” I looked to Satan as he looked to the manuscripts and let me go.  
“Sae, you alright?” He was breathing heavily, like something about this place upset him.  
“Hey…calm down, what’s-“  
“I’m fine, I just don’t want to read this bull!” We were silent for a moment, Satan looked really upset and it made me a little anxious.  
“Hey you know, we should head back home, I have an exam to study for.” Solomon must have sensed the tension as well; I watched warily as my best friend put his palm to his forehead and sighed.  
“Yeah you’re right, we should go.” I took his arm and he didn’t move for a moment, he stared at the painting with the bejeweled soul and seemed to shudder.  
“Come on Sae…let’s go home.” Just what the hell was going on with him today? It was like I was looking at a different guy and not in a good way. He had become so unpredictable and irritated in such a short amount of time and then he would do a complete one eighty and act so caring. I had thought he was just having a bad day but even something as small as standing in this room seemed to set him off! I wanted to be pissed and tell him off but he looked so conflicted and upset, and the swirl of emotions he gave off even gave me anxiety. I had to get to the bottom of this because I could not handle taking toxicity from another person I loved, I will either get the answers I needed or I would have to stay away from him. I lost a close friend once already and the very thought of losing Sae made me lose my breath and my chest ache! But I can’t take it again, I love him, but I will not risk what happened earlier again. If he continues to keep secrets and get violent over them then I will have to cut out our friendship. If I had learned anything today, is that sometimes, it only takes once.  
J  
I paced around my room back at the dorms and tried to think of what to do, I needed someone to talk to about all of this and the more I thought of my options the sicker to my stomach I became. But nonetheless I pulled out my original phone…and called my little sister.  
“Tèa?”  
“Hey Lai, do you have time to talk?”  
“Do I have time? Since you guys have been gone all I have is time, Mama and Daddy always make time for me and at first it was fine, but now it’s a little suffocating.”  
“How bad is it?”  
“Mama keeps showing me our baby pictures and crying and Daddy keeps giving me his life lessons. Like I’m trying to play Mononoke land, I’m not trying to know the facts of life just yet.”  
“You used to love Daddy’s constant attention.”  
“I did, but now that I don’t have to fight you guys for it I’m not having as much fun. And after Mr. Pridey McKilljoy asked him for your hand, it’s like he has to be around me twenty four seven.” I had to giggle at the thought of our usually calm and collected father prompting her to spend time with him because he is afraid of losing all of his children growing up.  
“Aww but Lai, you’re their last baby!”  
“Don’t start, I will so hang up on you! Now what is up? Did you spill about the baby?”  
“Not yet, I’m not sure I’m even pregnant, I had to get tested at the doctor and it’ll be a week before I get results.”  
“Damn, you could just come home and get tested there.”  
“And what reason to I give Lucifer for leaving without him to the human world?”  
“Tell him you’re going dress shopping, tell him you’re looking at flowers, hell, tell him you’re talking a walk if you have to, it’s just getting tested.”  
“True, but we have so much going on here.”  
“Like what, you’ve been a nervous wreck the whole time we were there, I thought Miss Robot going to malfunction.”  
“There is an investigation going on about that Angel that went crazy, turns out she was not that way when she came here and now we think there was an accomplice or someone that warped her head. But because she was under our care we are all under fire. If we lose the Angels’ trust then no one from the human world will come to Devildom and the program is lost.”  
“Oh shit…”  
“And then Kio is having issues, I didn’t even know he was still hurting himself before! Buy there is so much more there that I don’t even know where to begin!”  
“Oh no, you can’t say something like that and not spill it!”  
“Well you know how Kio and Satan have been friends since just before we came back here right?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Well they are rarely apart, and Satan has changed so much in just a few months. But I hear that they were arguing lately and today they had a fight and he pushed Kio clear off the stairs and broke his leg!”  
“What the hell?!”  
“Exactly, but I guess they made up because they were joking and stuff. But that was when I noticed something.”  
“Tèa please tell me you didn’t stalk them.”  
“Do you want to know or not?!”  
“You are my sister after all, continue.” I sighed and took her backhanded compliment in stride.   
“Satan seems to get…emotional when it comes to Kio, I can’t explain it, but it’s like if he told Satan to do something he much more likely to do it than if anyone else asked the same thing. And he was literally in tears when he hurt Kio.”  
“So? They’re best friends and it obviously means he was sorry.”  
“Even so Lai, they do this cute little role play together, like they play around like they are detectives they even call each other Sherlock and Watson in English accents and everything.”  
“Holy shit, are you serious; that is so cute, that is a legit bromance if I ever saw one!” I could imagine her on her back twirling her hair with that smile she gets when she gossips.  
“But that isn’t the biggest thing, I saw Satan tell Kio that he was very special to him and I could tell that he truly meant that he was his best friend…but there had to be something behind it.”  
“Ooohh, now we are getting juicy!”  
“But Lai…Satan hugged Kio and like, he was blushing as Satan said those words. And when he hugged him back he told him that he was special to him too.”  
“Well, that isn’t that bad…”  
“Lai…Kio nuzzled him, it was brief and I don’t think Satan really noticed, but you should have seen the look in Kio’s eyes Lai…I think he’s in love with him.” She was silent for a long moment and I wondered if she was still there or just in shock. I sat on my bed, my breath shaking.  
“Lai?”  
“Oh wow…”  
“You and Kio are close, do you think he’s…um…do you think he likes guys?” She was quiet again and I held my breath.  
“We are close, but the last time I brought up anything like that he nearly got violent with me. The same thing happened with Yori, he was outright in love with him but he would never acknowledge it and you know, also being an empath I knew exactly what he felt every time he heard his best friend sing or when he would lift his shirt for fan service.” I was in shock, I knew from the few lyrics that he may have had feelings but I didn’t think this of our brother, he never really gave that impression. But if he is as afraid to even think about it as it seemed there was no wonder.  
“I tried to get him to talk about it and he nearly bit my head off. I mean in his defense Yori definitely wasn’t that type of guy and he expressed that with his other buddies before. Made fun of other kids together and said mean things about them. I mean I don’t know if he really felt that way, or just doing what his buddies did, but he said the words all the same. But Kio never knew about that and I never had the heart to tell him since he died and all.”  
“You heard Yori do that?!”  
“Mm…sure we can say that.”  
“What did I say about reading people?!”  
“Yeah whatever, anyway Yori died before the matter was even resolved and Kio had been a wreck since. He never told him how he felt; to be honest he didn’t want to tell himself. He’s ashamed of it, and I think it adds to his problems. But yeah, I’ve felt for the longest that Kio was bisexual but I sure as hell am not going to push him about it.”  
“Wow…I never even considered…”  
“You were busy ignoring us, you wouldn’t have known.”  
“What would Mama and Daddy say; I don’t think we’ve ever had that kind of conversation before.”  
“Honestly I think Mama knows, she says stuff to hint that but I think he takes it as jabs at him. Personally I wouldn’t put it past her to want him to go to her about it; she wants to respect our privacy.”  
“But if our parents are fine about it, then he shouldn’t feel so bad about how he feels. Someone has to talk to him! He would feel so much better if he were open about it and knows that we support him.”  
“Look these kinds of things are delicate Tèa, if I turned around and liked girls too then I’m pretty sure every guy around would cheer it on and encourage me to make out with cute girls. As fucked and annoying as that is, I would for the most part be encouraged and supported for it and not face many problems, I mean I’m cute, of course I wouldn’t. But in Kio’s case this is a direct challenge at his manhood. It wouldn’t matter if we, our parents or the whole world shouted our love for Kio’s sexuality from the rooftops, if he is not alright with it, it will never be alright. Hell he’s so in his own world I don’t even think he knows what being bi means!”  
“Then what do we do?!”  
“I don’t know, but if you want a word of advice, I wouldn’t say anything, especially to Kio, you know how he gets when he’s set off. And don’t forget who taught him what it really was to be a man.” I felt the familiar sting of my actions negatively affecting those around me. I know my sister was right, but I couldn’t just let him suffer in silence. He had to know that we supported him no matter what and the only way for that to happen is if I talk to him.   
“I don’t know Lai- oh wait, I just got a message on my DDD, looks like Kio and Satan are back from talking to that wizard.”  
“Wait what?”  
“They are doing some weird detective thing together, apparently this wizard might be related to the other student who could be involved in last years’ incident, if that’s true then she was in on it all along and she got away with it until now.”  
“Whoa hold on, why would they be talking to him?!”  
“I’ll explain that later Lai, I have to go, love you.”  
“I…I love you too…I guess?” I hung up and started back for the house, I had to talk to Kio about this, he deserved to know that he was supported and there were so many things I still needed to apologize for, I knew my support wouldn’t fix everything, but it had to be a start right?


	8. Bittersweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer questions Satan's motives with Kiome fearing that his obsession would cause trouble. Satan is the very last to know of the engagement and if infuriated at Jetea causing an intense argument to break out between him and Kio, Satan confesses everything to Kio which leads to a bittersweet last night in the house of Lamentation.

Part 3 Chapter 8  
L  
I was still in my study that evening when Satan stormed into my room angrily, from my calculation they hadn’t been home longer than a few minutes before he began yelling. I assume he noticed his little pet was gone.  
“Lucifer—“ His eyes went to the tiny kitten laying on a pillow in my armchair; I put her there so that she would be the first thing he saw when he entered.  
“So you did go through my room, you were the one who moved my things around! You were snooping, you had no right!”  
“I had no right, you’re keeping contraband and I had no right to confiscate it?”  
“Don’t talk about her like that!”  
“You broke a house rule, so you don’t have room to argue here!” He went silent; I could see the fury in his eyes as I picked up the kitten in my hand.  
“You know that you must be punished for this, there is no going around it. You are to have kitchen duty for the next month and that is for all meals. You are to also take over the silver polishing until further notice and it will be your job to clean the chandelier this month. Is that clear?” He felt utter hatred for me right now; I could feel the rage as he gritted his teeth. Nonetheless I approached him and looked him right in the eye.  
“Am I understood Satan?” His eyes seemed nearly wild and the way he twitched ever so slightly brought me alarm. Even at his most enraged moment he was never so wild, he was usually sadistically calm, but in this moment I would think he was very highly distracted by something else. Something was very wrong here.  
“Yes…I understand.” I moved my hands forward to return the kitten and his face changed drastically as his shaking hands reached for the creature.  
“You…you’re letting me keep her?”  
“I looked her up, she’s a Birman, I take it you spent a pretty penny for her. I would take her anyway and let the financial loss be another tack onto your punishment; however that would be moot. No matter the amount the effect would be the same, but if another at comes into this house, it and Miss Princess here has to go, period.” He stammered a moment and nodded in agreement. Perhaps Tèa was right after all.  
“Kio bought her for me…” Now this was news, this only raised more questions and heightened my suspicions.   
“That is another thing we need to discuss, we have to talk about you and Kiomè. I want to know what happened today.” The kitten nuzzled his face as his eyes flicked up to mine  
“There is nothing to discuss, we had a fight.”  
“Obviously, I hate to believe you inured him in fun.”  
“We had an argument and I shoved him. It was an accident, nothing more! We made amends already so it’s fine.” He turned away to leave, he was hiding something, I could feel it.  
“Is it fine Satan? Really?”   
“What does that mean?!”  
“I mean exactly what I said brother. Do you have a handle on this or do I need to send him home? I am not going to risk his safety for your…situation.” He stared at me for a while and I knew in that moment he knew exactly what I was talking about.  
“I would never hurt him Lucifer, so just stop it now! You don’t even know what you’re talking about!”  
“Just tell me you can handle it.”  
“There is nothing to handle! Just leave me alone!” I grabbed his arm and he nearly spun to strike me.  
“I don’t mean you any harm Satan, you are my brother, I am only showing my concern for the two of you. But if you are having trouble controlling this-“  
“There is nothing to control Lucifer!! I’m fine, I am not like those savages, so do not lump me in with them!!”  
“Look at you, I cannot tell if you are trembling from the wrath or from the desperation deep inside you. You need to back off and separate yourself before you get in too deeply!” He ripped his arm from my grasp and backed away panting, he even looked like he was beginning to sweat.  
“He’s peaking isn’t he?”  
“You shut your damned mouth!!”  
“It’s like a burning in your chest isn’t it; like a thirst you can’t quench or a hunger you cannot satiate. All you can think about is keeping him to yourself, keeping him forever and staring blindly into it like a moth to a flame.” He sat his kitten on the floor to let her roam so he could approach me with hostility.  
“You think you know everything, but you keep your head so far up Diavolo’s ass that you are completely in the dark!! Don’t talk to me like you know anything about me, you don’t know what I’m thinking or what I want! If you knew that, you would have backed the hell off a long time ago!”  
“If it isn’t such a problem then you should tell Kiomè, he is your cherished friend is he not? He deserves to know the truth, but I feel you are unwilling to discuss that being you would break his leg rather than do so.”   
“That isn’t what happened!!”  
“Regardless I have to be the one to tell his parents, and if anything else happens to him I will personally send him home and away from you, permanently if I have to.”  
“And how will you do that and have your girlfriend at the same time huh? Are you going to lock me away like you did Belphie? You can’t keep me away from Kio, we understand each other in ways you will never comprehend! I don’t care what you do, you will never keep us apart, it belongs to me and I will never let you take it from me!!”  
“It…well I do believe that is what humans call a Freudian slip.”  
“That is not what I meant and you know it! That is not how I feel!”   
“Then tell me about the raven who flew over the angry sea. Tell me what it really means so that I can understand.” He stared at me stunned and then tried to punch me. I caught his arm and twisted his wrist making him back off.  
“FUCK YOU LUCIFER!!!”  
“Careful, you’ll distress the kitten.” He straightened as he leered at me. He bent down to pick up his kitten before storming out slamming my door behind him. I sighed, so much for getting on his good side. I decided I would have to take a different route and messaged Kiomè to come speak to me on the matter. If Satan wouldn’t talk to me I knew Kiomè would tell me something, especially if he had questions himself.  
K  
“Lucifer is getting on my damned nerves! Stupid, Self-serving self-righteous asshole!!! He had no fucking right!!” Well if Satan wasn’t upset before he was certainly pissed now, he paced around my room while I held Princess in my lap. This was not the Sae I knew, he seemed like he was spiraling but I had no idea from what. The way he panted and raged made me think he was ill or something.  
“Sae, what happened? He let you keep Princess, what’s the problem?”  
“He won’t leave me alone, he’s drilling me about today and saying stupid things he knows nothing about! The Bastard!”  
“Well what did he say?”  
“It’s not important! He just pisses me off so much and he knows it!”  
“Wait, what he said isn’t important and yet it made you this mad?” He stopped pacing and stared at me for a moment, I wasn’t sure if what I said would set him off more or if he would come around but either way the way he looked at me, made me uneasy.  
“How could you be so smart and so stupid at the same time? He went in my room and looked through my stuff and took Princess! That should be more than enough!” He was hiding something and from the sound of it Lucifer knew about what it might be. I had to figure out why he was being this way, why he was so aggressive and what the hell he said to get him this riled up.  
“And I mean why does he care about you so much all of a sudden?! I thought he didn’t like you and all of a sudden you’re all he has to talk about today?!”  
“He isn’t going to steal me if that is what you’re scared of, just chill he probably doesn’t mean anything by it. Hell I’m sure he probably has to file an incident report since it happened at school.” He was not calming down and at all times my DDD buzzed; of course it was Lucifer now.  
“See right there, it’s Lucifer isn’t it? Why does he care so much about you all of a sudden, why is he all on your case acting like he’s your brother?!”  
“Sae chill, I mean he is probably trying to impress Tèa since they are getting married and all. He probably just wants to look good for her. I told you it isn’t a big deal just…” He froze and I swear he looked like he might explode.  
“What did you say?!”  
“They are getting married…they didn’t tell you?!” My DDD buzzed again and I saw something dark in Satan’s eyes.  
“You should go…your master’s calling you.” If I had the time to do so I would have told him about himself. But nonetheless, Lucifer wasn’t going to leave me alone until I came to see him.  
J  
I went back to the house of Lamentation relieved that the boys had returned safely, I was still upset that Lucifer had allowed them to go in the first place but he was right, I did do the same thing just last year. What if my brother was stronger than I gave him credit for? I knew he was smart and he was physically strong, it was just when I think about his depression and his dark moments I cannot help but feel the sting of my guilt jab me anew.  
I looked around downstairs but it seemed eerily quiet as though everyone was in their rooms or out this evening. I heard rustling in the kitchen and I knew Beel would be getting an evening snack, I quickly ran to the kitchen and jumped in to surprise him.  
“Beel, glad to see you today!” He popped his head up as he slurped some sort of meat into his mouth.  
“Mmm, hey Tèa, I’m happy to see you too. How was your day? Are you feeling better?” His words garbled as he chewed I couldn’t help but smile at him.  
“I’m not sure, I’m not feeling any worse, so that’s good right”  
“And what do you have to feel bad about Jetèa, you have so much going for you, I cannot fathom how you could ever feel anything less than ecstatic!” it was like the entire atmosphere changed into something sinister as Satan stalked into the kitchen. His aura swirling and his eyes simmering as she watched me, I felt fear looking at him, that had never happened before.  
“Satan, how are you today, I haven’t had a chance to talk to you in a while.” I reached for him and he smacked my hand away painfully.  
“I was feeling fine until you and your fiancé decided to piss me off!!” My heart pounded and I began to sweat. I didn’t get a chance to tell Satan about the engagement and it seemed he was the last of the six to know, yet again.   
“Satan…I wanted to tell you-“  
“Tell me what, that you chose that bastard of a brother of mine. That you actually agreed to marry him?! That you wanted to rub our supposed inadequacy in our faces for all time, IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME?!!” He punched the fridge and it slid across the kitchen, Beel now on high alert put himself between Satan and I and glared at his brother.  
“I think you need to walk away now, before you do something you regret.” It was like he didn’t even see Beel standing there, his eyes were fixed on me along with his anger.  
“What I regret is ever meeting that two-faced lying bitch!!! You knew how we all felt and you shunned us all and chose the brother who treated you like OUTRIGHT SHIT!!! HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID TO WANT THAT ARROGANT TOXIC ASSHOLE!!??” Mammon and Belphie had raced to the kitchen to see the scene in front of them. Satan was so out of control that he changed into his demon form and tried to lunge at me.  
“Satan please, I didn’t know you felt that way but I never meant to hurt your feel-“  
“My feelings? I RESPECTED YOUR FEELINGS AND KEPT MY MOUTH SHUT BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU WERENT READY FOR A RELATIONSHIP!! And look at you now, going to marry the one brother who is more screwed up than the rest of us!! You were in my room, complaining about him and you told me what he said to you!! And just months later your on his arm, sneaking around like some skank!”  
“Satan how can you say that to me, you’re my friend I care about you-“  
“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LIARS!!!” He came at me and managed to throw Beel to the floor violently, knocking the wind out of him. Mammon and Belphie tried to grab him but he was too fast and knocked them down with heavy blows to the stomach. With his brothers down he slowly crept over to me as I backed into the counter. His expression was cold, and his eyes burned holes into me as he put both hands on the counter on each side of me.  
“You’re trembling…aren’t you going to unleash your little plants?”  
“I don’t understand…you guys supported me when we got back together.”  
“I assumed it would fizzle out in a month, I never imagined you would marry him! You must be a masochist or at the very least a tease. The way you pressed yourself against my back and spoke to me so softly at the lake, you did that to pacify me, you don’t give a damn about me!” He let his hand caress my face and I broke eye contact, there was nothing but murder in his eyes at this point.  
“You make me sick, I can believe what Kio said about you now, all you know how to do is break every person you come across, you sick sadistic slut!!”   
“Satan I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt you…” he put a finger to my lips and shushed me. H has never been like this before, he has been mad but not outright evil! I was so afraid of what he was going to do to me.  
“Shhh, no…you’re not sorry, not as sorry as you’re going to be.”  
L  
“Kiomè please have a seat, we need to discuss what happened today.” He sat hesitantly but cleared his throat.  
“I have the footage you need, Solomon stated that a girl named Eliza is his cousin and that they still keep in contact.” He said it so formally that I wasn’t sure it was really him. I nodded and he rose to leave.  
“Wait, we have to discuss what happened between you and my brother.”  
“We had a fight…it got heated and he lost his temper. We made up after so it’s no big deal.” He hesitated and stopped speaking; he wanted to say more, was it possible he wanted to get back to my brother? Was he having a fit because we were having a conversation?  
“Has he ever hurt you before?”  
“No, why would he do that?”  
“I am just asking is all, has he said anything odd to you like making pacts or binding together in some way?” he turned back to me with questioning eyes and came closer.  
“No…Lucifer what is this about?”  
“I just…want to know what happened.” He sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he sat.  
“We argued…about him being so jealous all the time, I wanted to know why and he wouldn’t tell me. He tried to walk away but I held his wrist and I pressed him. He lost it and shoved me, I hit the pole on the way down and that is how I broke my leg.” I figured as much, this was dangerous. I pulled out my DDD and opened the picture of the piece Satan had written and put it in front of him.  
“Does this look familiar? Do you recognize any of these metaphors?” He read it carefully and sighed.  
“This…this is beautiful…I can understand some of them; the sea is his anger I can believe that. The destination of the raven is purpose I’ve used those two together before…and the starry sky…”  
“Kiomè, do you know what it means?” He looked up and shook his head but I could tell he knew something.  
“Has my brother been acting…odd lately, like completely unlike himself?”  
“Well yeah, since last night, his possessiveness had risen to a new level when he threatened Mammon over a simple conversation and he’s been like…really aggressive lately. Just in general, like he goes off and snaps at the drop of a hat it seems. I ask him what his deal is but he refuses to tell me.” It was just as I suspected, he was slowly losing his grip on his obsession.  
“Do you know anything else about what this means?” He looked at my DDD and shook his head, he knew something I could see it in the way he read it  
“Listen, if there is something going on between you two, if you feel you may be in danger-“  
“Why would I be in danger? He would never hurt me, I mean yeah there was that, but it was purely an accident!”  
“I understand that but I’m simply saying-“ we heard a loud crash downstairs and raced to the source of the sound. We found Mammon, Belphie and Beel on the floor of the kitchen and Satan leaning over Tèa with a threatening snarl.   
“SATAN YOU GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!!” He looked back with a hateful sneer and chuckled.  
“Oh look it’s your fiancé, how sweet, he can show love for someone after all other than Diavolo of course, maybe you two can serve him together.” Kiomè stepped in taking it all in with a look of shock.  
“Back the hell of my sister Sae, I mean it!” I remembered clearly what he had done to the demons who had attacked her months ago. There was nothing left of them afterwards, I couldn’t let him hurt my brother but he would be doing so to protect my future bride…this was not an ideal situation at all!  
“Ah but see she was right, she is a horrible toxic person. She loves to play with others emotions and twist the knife ever so slowly!” He took her by her hair and tilted her head back. I changed but I felt my body freeze as I went for him.  
“Kiomè let me go NOW!!”  
“No…Sae listen to me, I know you’re pissed off right now but you have to focus. You have control; you just don’t care right now! Well you have to care, that’s my sister man and I am not going to allow you to hurt her, do you hear me?!!” He seemed to not be listening as he looked to Tèa with pure hatred.  
“Beel, Mammon, Levi, Belphie, Asmo and I; all of us cared for you and some of us made it known every day…you showed love for some of them even if it was fake. But me, you ignored me you treated me like I was no one! You didn’t come to comfort me like you did Mammon or Beel when we found out about the relationship and you didn’t bother to tell me about the engagement at all!! So it means that I simply mean nothing to you!”  
“No Satan that isn’t true I care about all of you I do!”  
“You did nothing but destroy us, you did nothing but ruin what sanity we had. I wish you never came here, I wish you were killed that day you ran the hell off or at the very least that you stayed gone when my brother threw you away the first time. Because that is what he does best!! He will throw anyone who doesn’t fit in his standard away! And when he finds something else that someone else has he takes it for himself!! He took you from me, he took you away from me and the only thing I could do was pick up the pieces and make do with what was left over!! AND I WILL ALAYS HATE YOU BOTH FOR THAT!!” He stepped back from her as she sobbed and he seemed to calm just a little.  
“What the hell…what do you mean ‘make do with what was left over?!” My brother spun around to see his friend looking quite angry himself and he instantly softened. That was incredible…what effect does he have on Satan?!  
“Kio…I didn’t mean-“  
“Am I just some backup plan because you couldn’t hook up with my sister?!”  
“No, I didn’t mean it like that!!”  
“You didn’t pay me any attention most of the summer you were there, did you see me as some charity case and figure you might as well have something to do?! Am I some fucking pity project to you!!?”  
“No, Kio please-“  
“Fuck you man!!” Kio ran upstairs and Satan ran right behind him. I took Tèa in my arms who sobbed uncontrollably. This has gone on long enough, what he had said to her was uncalled for, all of this needed to be nipped in the bud.  
K  
I couldn’t believe this, he used me all this time, he used me!! I wanted out of this house and away from him as soon as possible! I grabbed a bag and began to put some clothes into it, I didn’t care where I had to go as long as it was away from him! Between the secrets and his hostility I was nearly at my limit, but this bullshit was too much! And as if he was asking for a fight, he runs into my room looking sorry as hell.  
“Kio wait, please let me explain!”  
“Leave me the fuck alone! I don’t want shit to do with you, I can’t believe you! All this time I thought you were my best friend, I thought you cared about me…I told you shit…just…fuck you, I fucking hate you!” He flinched and I saw real hurt in his eyes.  
“Don’t say that Kio…”  
“I mean it, I do, I fucking hate you! You didn’t want to be my friend you just took pity on me!”  
“No it isn’t true, I promise you!”  
“Then what is it?! Why after over a month in my house did you decide you wanted to help me?! What lit the light bulb in your head?! Why did you take a sudden interest in me?! Why the hell are you so damn jealous all the time? And what has you acting to fucking crazy? AND ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION THIS TIME!!” He looked ill and trembled and I just turned my back and continued to pack.  
“When I look at a person…really look at them, I can see their souls…” He was on this song and dance again?! I turned on him and I paused. He was trembling and holding himself like he were afraid.  
“I took an interest because your sister told me you had a problem with your anger, I thought I could help, it was a courtesy thing. But when I walked into your room…that was when I really looked at you; that morning when I first came to you is the moment I really saw you. I saw so much darkness, so much rage and sadness and pain…but for a moment I saw a light. I saw a pretty gold light that was just amazing to me. Knowing that you would understand me I wanted to reach out to you more, I wanted to see that pretty light again. And the moment you smiled at me for the first time and told me to call you by your nickname…I saw you sparkle. And…I had to be near it, I needed to be near it.” All of it was coming together, him wanting to help me, his talk of my soul, his possessive behavior around other demons…that’s what this whole thing was about.  
“You only chose to be my friend because you want to take my soul? You didn’t want me, you only wanted my soul is that what the hell you are telling me?!!”  
“In the first moment…yes, I was attracted to it but-“  
“I didn’t think that anything was worse than being a pity project but fuck Satan you sure know how to go big or go home!! Get the hell out!!”  
“Listen I know you’re pissed at me-“ After everything that happened today I fucking lost it and went for him. I slammed him against the wall, my claws digging deep in his shoulders, bringing forth fresh blood to stain his clothes. I was trying so hard not to cry right now, he had no idea how much all of this hurts! He had no idea how much I loved him, and for him to tell me this was a betrayal even worse than what my sister did. At least she was honest about her sins!   
“Pissed at you, you fucking used me! You don’t want me, you don’t want to be my friend, you only wanted to take my soul! Fuck man…were you planning to kill me?!”  
“NO!”  
“Was that why you pushed me?!”  
“NO, Kio I would never hurt you!! That was the reason I approached you but it wasn’t the reason I stayed!!” He lifted a hand and placed it over my chest staring into me so deeply it made my face redden.  
“Some of what those excerpts at the museum said were true; it’s like a fire raging inside me, I need to see it, I need to be near it. It’s all I’ve been thinking about lately, when I saw you with Celeste…I just didn’t want anyone else to take you from me. I didn’t want to tell you before because…I felt you would hate me for feeling this way. I felt that if you knew then you would leave me and I couldn’t live with that, but I ended up hurting you and I’m so sorry.”   
“Sae…do you want to take it, do you want to kill me for it? I saw what it said too, a demon will damn near kill themselves over a soul they’ve become infatuated with!” His half lidded eyes drifted up to mine and I saw a look of utter sadness and desperation.  
“I do want it…I want to have it so much it hurts…it’s all I think about. But I could never kill you, I would never hurt you.”  
“How can I believe you, I know what happens, you’re not going to be able to take anymore and slit my throat in my sleep or something!” He shuddered as he rested his head on my shoulder, I still had my claws in him and every movement hurt him. But he didn’t even seem to mind it.  
“How can you be so smart, and so stupid at the same time? I am not those barbarians that murder to get what they want, and yes I want your soul…but I want what we have more! I approached you because I found it attractive but it isn’t why I choose to stay. I stayed because you are a good and genuine person! I stayed because you make me feel so alive every moment I am with you. I became more attached to your soul but it wasn’t because I wanted to take it!” His eyes welled with tears and I felt so much confliction and fear in him right now…I was so confused and hurt that I didn’t know what to think or do and I loosened my grip on him. He lifted his hands farther and cupped my face and leaned his forehead against mine affectionately. Damn him, even now I just wanted him close, he looked at me so adoringly that it made my heart ache.   
“Do you know what attributes you carry, do you know what I see when I look at you? I see grief, sadness, wrath, courage, compassion, honesty, humility, envy, pride, charity and love. You only see the things that bring you down, I see it all! To see it all there is so beautiful, you have no idea how amazing you are.” How can he see right into me and just tell me what is there? But he was absolutely right, I hated myself so much, but when he looked at me he saw something priceless? He truly thought I was worth something? I couldn’t stop the tears this time, I felt like for the first time someone really did see me even more than I saw myself. It was all I had really wanted more than anything and in that moment, I actually loved him more.  
“How can I believe you, you said all of these things but how can I believe they’re true? I mean you just went crazy on my sister because you loved her and I’m supposed to believe that I’m more important than that to you?”  
“I loved Jetèa, she’s smart, beautiful, selfless and she has her own darkness. But she chose my brother and in doing so I met you. I saw so much more in you, you are so intelligent but at the same time you want so desperately to beat to your own drum. You want others to love and care about you just like you do them. You are angry…because you are hurting, and I want to take that hurt away. I admit it…I’m completely infatuated with your soul…but the soul is the very essence of the person. Don’t you realize that this…is you! It’s all of you, the good, bad and ugly and I enjoy every bit of it! Each time I see you shine, every time I see you glitter I feel like it is possible for me. All I know is darkness, but you, you have such a beautiful contrast to you. You have a light and like a moth to a flame I cannot stay away. I want to stay with you, I don’t want to take your soul, I want to stay beside it. You mean so much to me Kio, you have no idea how special you are to me!” He was really saying these things to me; he really wanted to stay with me! I was feeling so many things; I was full of so much emotion!  
“Sae…do I really mean a lot to you?”  
“Yes Kio, you are so important to me, I care about you so much…” my heart was pounding so much and my head felt so fuzzy. I gripped him around his waist and put my lips to his. It felt amazing and his scent drove me mad, I lifted a hand to brush his hair back from his face and caress his cheek but then I noticed that he didn’t kiss me back…this was real; I just kissed him for real! I pulled back and his face was red as a beet and he looked at me with utter confusion and alarm!  
“Kio…what are you doing…?” I backed away from him hyperventilating as I covered my mouth in shame.  
“I…I thought you…you said that…oh shit…I’m so sorry!! FUCK WHAT DID I JUST DO??!” I can’t believe this, I just ruined everything, I just made a complete ass out of myself and lost the only friend I had!  
“Kio, just wait a minute, we can talk about it-“  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!! FUCK I’M SO SORRY!!” I grabbed my bag and leapt from the window. I landed it but I felt a twinge in my bad leg, why didn’t it heal all the way?! I ignored the pain and just began running. I didn’t care where I was going but I needed to be away from that house. He said all of those things and I got swept up in it, I wanted so much for him to be professing his love for me that I didn’t think, and I was so used to these damned realistic fantasies that I allowed myself to go with it! I just kissed another guy, I kissed my best friend of all people! He probably thinks I’m some weird deviant now! I couldn’t go back now, there was no way I could face any of them, not now! I ruined everything and lost my best friend because I was so perverted; now I really had nothing left.


	9. Let the search begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kio takes off into the woods and Satan is left feeling upset and confused. Jetea is worried sick about her brother and fears the worst for his mental state.

Part 3 Chapter 9  
J  
I couldn’t believe he would say those things to me, I had no idea he hated me so much. The way he looked at me with such aggression like he was about to rip me to pieces; I felt like such an idiot for thinking that this relationship wouldn’t affect him. I remembered the way he looked at me back then but I paid him no attention because they all looked at me that way at some point in time. But None of them acted as explosively as Satan had, he truly was the avatar of Wrath.  
“Shh, Beloved, it is alright. I won’t allow him to hurt you, you are safe I promise.”  
“Hurt me? I hurt him, I hurt all of them, I tried my best to make you all happy but now I see I lead you all along! I’m such a horrible person!” I cried in Lucifer’s arms as the others gathered around. He was right, they all had feelings for me and I shunned them all, but I didn’t give Satan an apology or even acknowledgement in his feelings. I remembered how he acted when he was the last to know I was a demon and how flustered he looked when I begged his forgiveness. I didn’t know he was in love with me, he didn’t avoid me because of Kio, he avoided me because seeing me hurt him!  
“Hey come on Tèa, don’t be so hard on yourself.”  
“Yeah, ya didn’t lead anybody on, not on purpose anyway; Satan was just bein’ a big ole baby.”  
“Don’t cry, we love you Tèa.” They tried to encourage me but I knew better, I had really messed up now.  
“But somethin’ is definitely wrong with him, he’s been actin’ like an ass to everybody for a couple of days now!”  
“Yeah Satan is out of control, he’s never been able to throw me like that before,”  
“After all of that I want to give him a piece of my mind!”  
“Stop it, you all will do no such thing!” We all looked up to Lucifer who seemed to stare off with a very concerned look on his face.  
“Why the hell not?!”  
“What he did was wrong! He hurt her feelings and threatened her!”  
“I know that and he will be punished, but he isn’t being himself.”   
“Yeah we know that, he’s been a real jerk lately.”  
“Do you know what’s going on Lucifer?!” I backed away from him and he sighed as he looked at the six of us.  
“It has to do with Kiomè.” I gasped as he crossed his arms, and the bothers began to murmur.  
“Luci…I don’t understand.” He sighed again and looked up the stairs as the two of them shouted at each other.   
“It’s called Metapneumal Fixation, or in layman’s terms my bother has become fascinated with your brother’s soul.”  
“Damn, guess I lost that bet.”  
“I didn’t think that happened much anymore!”  
“Wait I don’t understand, Satan likes my brother’s soul? Like that is a real thing, I thought humans made that up!”  
“Yeah they also said we ain’t got one either and that’s why all demons take em, don’t believe everything ya hear.”  
“It isn’t as simple as seeing a soul and wanting it, each one is made up of attributes and every demon is attracted to a particular blend, like mixing together teas to make the perfect flavor for example. Then they are together they become this captivating essence inside you. They can even resemble jewels which makes them all the more attractive.”  
“Just so you know Rose I’m a spinel man myself.” Asmo put his arms around me and snuggled me.  
“Not all of us truly have a type but once we find one that is infinitely attractive a demon will be drawn to that person and as time goes one do anything possible to keep them to themselves. It explains why he was so aggressive when any of you tried to get Kiomè alone.”  
“But…he just wants to be with Kio, there is no harm in that right?”  
“Well…actually, if what Lucifer is saying is true then it’s a lot more complicated than that.” Belphie leaned against the counter looking worried and I started to feel sick.  
“What do you mean?”  
“He is fighting it, I can see that, but he will soon be overtaken by the desire if he is not careful. When that happens he may try to…harvest Kiomè’s soul.” Everyone was dead silent, I pieced it all together and my head instantly began to spin.  
“Satan will kill Kio….Lucifer, are you telling me that Satan is going to Kill my brother?! Answer me!” He looked at me stoically and looked back towards the stairs, it had gone quiet now.  
“He doesn’t want to, I feel there is more to it than that but they will not tell me. But I know that this…situation has gotten him completely out of character.”  
“Oh, here we go, I found a blog online about it; they call it soul sickness. The only way for a demon to get over it is if he manages to not harvest the soul while it peaks or if…one of the two dies. Unless there is a reason the demon does not harvest the soul intentionally the fate of the bearer is almost always grim…”  
“Levi stop reading!”  
“Satan is too smart for all of that right; he wouldn’t let something like that take over him right? RIGHT?!” They were quiet, they weren’t even sure themselves.  
“This doesn’t happen often anymore, I just think-“ We suddenly heard my brother shouting and then Satan calling after him. Within moments Satan was rushing down the stairs and to the entrance hall.  
“What’s going on?!”  
“Grab him, hurry!” Beel wrapped his arms around his brother who screamed and fought to be released as Mammon shut the door and locked it back.  
“Hey take it easy brother!”  
“What is wrong, what happened?!”  
“KIO’S GONE!! He took off and I have to find him!!”  
“What have you done now?!”  
“What makes you think I did it?!”  
“Well not gonna lie bro, but ya battin’ a thousand today.”  
“Look I don’t care; I just have to find Kio!” Lucifer took his brother’s face in his hand to face him.”  
“You will not be going anywhere near him right now, the last thing he needs id you hunting him down in the night. I don’t want to hear it! It is for the best he doesn’t see you, the both of you need to cool down away from each other! You need to fight harder.” Satan glared at his older brother and Beel slowly sat him down.  
“Alright, Beel, Belphie and I are going to go and look for him, the rest of you stay here.”  
“I’m coming too!”  
“No you are not!! It is getting dark out and there are rouge demons about, we will do better if we split up and I cannot have you out there alone! It will only slow us down and he needs to be found quickly, so do as I ask and stay!” I took a step back and bowed my head, he looked sad at that, I truly wasn’t in any mood to argue anything right now.  
“What about us?”  
“Asmo you will watch Tèa and make sure she doesn’t leave this house. Mammon, Levi the two of you watch Satan, let’s go.” They went out the door and it shut in an echoing slam that seemed to reverberate against my heart. All I had wanted was to keep my brothers together and it seems they were breaking away quicker than I could grab ahold.   
“This is so STUPID, why can’t I go, he is my best friend; none of you care about him the way I do!” Satan paced around angrily.  
“No, you’re right Satan, we don’t we don’t need him like you do.”  
“What the hell does that mean Levi?!”  
“It means ya secrets out bro, and ya need serious help.” The two stood on either side of him and he looked like he might erupt like he did last time and then his eyes fell on me. After his last onslaught I couldn’t take him looking at me and I backed away with my eyes down.  
“Jetèa…shit, what have I done…what the hell is wrong with me?!” He covered his face and paced again he began to pant and tremble and I thought back onto what they had said.  
“Satan, I know you hate me, but I have to know what it is you want with my brother.” He spun around and Asmo leaned in closer to us.  
“It isn’t what you think it is Jetèa….”  
“I don’t know what to think right now, but you had better start talking.” He sighed and leaned his head back.  
“Ok…lets go in the library to talk.”  
K  
I ran as fast as I could away from that house and away from him; I couldn’t believe I had actually done that, just when things were getting good between us again I ruin it! I had no reason to go back now, I couldn’t face him again after that! I made it into the deep woods of Devildom and I couldn’t see my hand in front of my face but I kept running anyway, it was as if I could literally outrun the situation.  
Suddenly I fell over a low cliff and landed yet again on my bad leg and this time I felt it break again. It wasn’t as bad as last time but it was definitely broken and the pain was intense! Now to add on top of my problems I was in the dark woods at night crippled and no one I wanted would hear me scream. Great…just fucking kill me now.   
“Well look at what we have here Lirik, a tasty snack!”  
“Aww look, he’s hurt real bad, I guess he won’t put up much chase will he Ririk?” Two lower demons would come out of nowhere to investigate.  
“Aw fuck…I wasn’t being serious!!”  
“What’s he sayin’?”  
“I dunno he’s screamin’ a lot though, let’s just kill him now so we can eat in quiet.” I had to focus as best I could or I would die, I couldn’t use my telekinesis because it took too much energy and all I could think about was the pain, I just had to play my Jiji’s old game.  
“No…you don’t want… to eat me.” I forced myself onto my elbows so that I could look at them, they were big but not that smart, or at least I hoped.  
“Ey, of course we do, we’re hungry and you are our dinner!”  
“NO! You are going to walk away, you are going to leave me alone. There is nothing to eat here!” I had to focus on them, focus fully on what I wanted them to do.  
“Ey Lirik, maybe we should go someplace else to eat.”  
“Yeah, let’s go.” They slowly turned and walked away and I waited for them to be completely out of sight before I collapsed again. What was I going to do now? I had to heal it, it worked before! I sat up and instantly regretted it as the bone slid and separated making me scream. I shoved a thick stick into my mouth to bite onto and I tried to reset it myself, forcing through the pain until it was back in place. It had hurt so bad I was afraid I would pass out again and this was the worst place to do it.  
“Well you really got yourself into a situation this time didn’t you? You ruin the best friendship you could have had and you’re in the woods at night, with a broken leg with rouge demons around. If you aren’t the most pathetic excuse of a creature in the universe I don’t know what you are!”  
“So do you often monologue like this?” I froze and it took a second to recognize the voice.  
“Solomon? What are you doing out here?!”  
“Well I have a little place I like to practice my spells and things in, I heard you screaming and came to see what was going on.” He came around in front of me, as I tried desperately not to think about the pain.  
“It’s my femur, it broke again, I don’t know how. It must not have healed all the way the first time.”  
“The first…so you were the one everyone was talking about today!” he looked at me and he reached to touch me but hesitated.  
“Will you let me help you? I feel you aren’t capable of doing it yourself right now.”  
“Yes whatever just do it!” he hovered both hands over my leg.  
“Instaurabo…” The pain dissipated and I fell back exhausted.  
“All better now? Hmm, going on vacation are we?” He must have spotted my bag, I didn’t have the energy to explain what happened today.  
“I can’t go back there…”  
“Well then, you are in luck, you can stay at my spare place.”  
“You mean your lair?”  
“You call it a lair, I call it a home away from home…away from home. Come on now, up we go, that’s it lean on me until it settles.” I hardly knew this guy and he really helped me out and was going to let me stay with him. How long will it be before I ruin this too? We made it to a quaint little burrow that had all the furnishings and even a fireplace; it looked like one of those houses I saw in the Bobbit. He laid me gently in his bed and poured me some water, I drank it as quickly as I could, I wasn’t sure if I would get any again back there.  
“Look, you can stay here as long as you need to. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, and I won’t tell anyone where you are. I promise.”  
“Why would you do that for me, we hardly know each other.” He stoked the fire and checked the food that was cooking.  
“Because I’ve been where you are remember? I have been on my own for a while, if it weren’t for a few friends like Asmo, I don’t think I would have settled anywhere. And besides I had a feeling I would need to keep this place warmed up after the way Satan was acting.”  
“Geez, you make it sound like he’s an abusive boyfriend.” Damn…why did I say it like that; I felt a new jab of pain from the memory and I sighed.  
“No but I knew from the way he acted about what we were reading he was suffering from what they call soul sickness. If he attacked you I wouldn’t blame you at all for leaving, you need to be someplace safe.”  
“That isn’t what happened! We were arguing and some words were said and I…Sae wouldn’t hurt me, I know that for a fact.” He poured some soup into some bowls and walked over to hand me one.  
“I’m not hungry….”  
“Your body is deteriorating you’re so young and yet you are already weak from that walk. Your leg broke again because your bones are losing mass, you look underweight if not close to it. You need to eat.” He tried to hand it do me again and I took it he reached and handed me a slice of bread as well.  
“I don’t do it on purpose; I just don’t have an appetite.”  
“Well tonight you can rest easy.” We were quiet for a few minutes while we ate and my heart twisted again painfully at the memory of what I did.  
“Hey Solomon?”  
“Yes?”  
“Your Uncle, he beat you because he thought you liked guys.”  
“That’s what I told you.”  
“Well…do you, like guys I mean?” he put his bowl down and looked at me intently.  
“Would that bother you?”  
“No, I’m not saying that I just…” My heart beat so fast I thought it would explode why did I think this was okay to ask him?!   
“I just want to know…if that is a bad thing, I hear things from guys at school growing up and I wonder is all.”  
“If you must know, I don’t, but honestly I don’t think it matters to most people. What two consenting people do is their business, and they should feel happy that they can express themselves. But me, no, I can’t get into that and I never will.”  
“Why is that?”  
“I mean it’s unnatural, and then you are going to suffer the rest of your life by being persecuted and taunted? I don’t think so. Others can do as they please but I will never be become…that!” I felt like I was going to be sick and I could feel my own self-hatred rear its ugly head again, could that be what Satan had thought? Does he utterly despise me; is he currently trying to wash me off of him?  
“So you have nothing to worry about okay?”  
“Sure, I’m full…thank you.”  
“You look really down, maybe you could talk to Celeste, she won’t leave me alone about you. Give her a call, she knows where this place is.”  
“She’s been here before?”  
“I helped her remove an unwanted horn once, nothing more. She’s one of my girlfriends best friends, she’s nice.” He grabbed his bag and began to leave.  
“Wait, you aren’t staying?”  
“No, Purgatory Hall has a curfew of ten o’clock I can’t be late, but don’t worry, I’ll be back in the morning.” He showed me how to use the lock and latched the door behind him, leaving me to my thoughts. I keep thinking about the look on his face, the words he said and what Solomon had told me. It’s unnatural…unnatural…what I’m feeling is unnatural. It was bad enough I was a biracial half demon but did I have to really have this flaw as well?! I could feel myself spiraling, I lost everything, my chance at RAD my best friend, my band, everything! How long before my parents found out, would they beat and disown me too?! I wanted to cut, I wanted to cut so badly but I know I want to go deep and I felt too weak to heal myself. Hell…maybe I should just slit my wrists and be done with it, I would rather do so than face him and his disgust!  
“My DDD was going off like crazy but I didn’t bother to read their messages I knew it was nothing but hatred at this point. Instead I decided I had to do something to fix this.  
“Hello?”  
“Celeste, hey doll how are you doing?”  
“Kio! I didn’t expect you to call me, are you alright you sound…flat.”  
“Not really no, to be honest…I’m just going through some things right now and I’m a little lonely. I just wanted to hear your voice.”  
“Oh Kio-baby, do you want me to come over?” If I did this there was no going back, but I already dug myself a grave, I may as well lie in it.  
“Do you know where Solomon’s lair is?”  
“That little cubby in the woods, what are you doing way out there?!”  
“I had to get away, shit happens right?” She was quiet on the other end.  
“Kio…are you crying?”   
“I just…I don’t want to be alone tonight, I don’t care what we do, I just need someone…please.” What was I doing, why was I asking her to come over? Would doing this fix me?  
“See the circle in the middle of the floor, tap it with his staff three times.” I did as she asked and she teleported into the room. She took one look at me and hugged me.  
“Oh honey, what happened?” Her hug felt nice, I felt welcome in her arms and I nuzzled her close.  
“I just don’t want to be alone…please?” she leaned back and kissed me passionately and that was the beginning of the end for me.  
J  
“Alright Satan spill, what’s goin’ on here and why did Kio run off like that?” we all sat in the library quietly As Satan was finally able to calm himself down Mammon and Levi stood on either side in case he decided to run and Asmo sat in the chair with me snuggled in his arms, taking his new duty a to a sizable opportunity.  
“Look it’s complicated, I don’t really want to talk about it to be honest.”  
“You can start by telling me if you want to hurt Kio.” He looked up at me and his eyes softened as he shook his head.  
“Of course not, I would never hurt Kio, but I did tell him the truth. I told him everything because he was tired of me keeping it from him. and he was mad of course, but I would never hurt him, I care about him and our friendship more than anything.”  
“How do I know that you aren’t just saying that to get his soul? What if you are trying to trick him and he ran away?! What did you do to him?!” I noticed the blood all over his sweater and the way he held himself, what was going on??  
“I promise you I didn’t hurt him, I told you I never would! A persons soul is the concentrate of who they are as a person, it is the very essence of them. How can I hurt my best friend knowing that, how can I destroy someone I care about for something that shows me why I care about them. His soul is him! And right now he is hurt and confused and he needs me!”  
“Well you can’t go out there right now, if he ran away chances are he doesn’t want to see you.” He leaned over and buried his face in his hands dejectedly.  
“This is just too much…he didn’t have to leave…what have I done.”  
“Satan…?”  
“I told him how I felt, I told him everything and I was just in the moment and I let it all out and…he kissed me…”   
“Oh! Um…wow.”  
“HA! I knew it, pay up Levi!”  
“Oh how sweet, I knew he would confess one day!”  
“You knew?!”  
“He swore me to secrecy, and threatened me; I had to keep my word. I’m so proud of little Kiki! I told him there was nothing wrong with loving who you love because everyone deserves it no matter the gender. I have even offered my love to him but sadly he refused.”  
“Asmo I’m sure as long as it had breath and a pulse you would bang it.”  
“If you’re kinky enough you don’t even need both of those hee hee.”  
“Anyway, if he confessed his love for you so to speak then why did he run away?!”  
“I was confused! He never mentioned anything about liking guys before, he always talked about girls and the way he was with Celeste I figured I was the furthest from his mind! I had no idea he felt that way about me and when he looked at me I choked and he thought I was disgusted!”  
“Yikes.”  
“Oh poor Kiki, he must be devastated, no wonder he ran away.”  
“This is just like that anime ‘I love you and I want to kiss you but I don’t know if you like me back so-“  
“Not now Levi, geek out later.”   
“Excuse me but who is Celeste?!” he looked up and blushed a little bit before turning away.  
“I’m not at liberty to discuss that with you, I feel so horrible, I know I have been a complete monster lately and then this. He probably hates me.”  
“I mean I would.”  
“Mammon shut up!” I got up from my seat and knelt in front of him. He looked at me with eyes that reflected such hurt and I felt so sad.  
“Jetèa…I am so sorry, I didn’t mean those words I wasn’t feeling well. I’m so horrible to both of you. He hates me and you should too.” He hung his head and I cradled it.  
“I know he doesn’t hate you, he will come back and I know everything will be okay.”  
“He isn’t going to be my friend anymore, after this, he won’t.” I could only imagine what Kio was feeling about this whole soul thing, but I wasn’t him. Personally I would be angry and leave partially afraid but mostly angry, if Kio was feeling those things then I had no right to give false hope.  
“Even if that does happen, everything will be alright.” He shuddered and I held him tighter.  
“No…it won’t.”  
“Why do you say that?” He whispered so that only i could hear.  
“Because….I think I’m in love with him too.” Oh…wow.  
L  
“He still isn’t answering his DDD.”  
“Keep trying, it rings so some of it has to get to him.”  
“He isn’t in this area Lucifer, I think we skipped over him somehow.”  
“That’s impossible we would have seen him!” he had been looking for Kiomè for hours now and it seemed fruitless as ever. If it were my own idiot brothers, I would have left them to their own devices, but Kiomè was half human, he was frail in comparison, and he would attract predators. Not to mention he was an exchange student, I couldn’t have anything happen to him.  
“Keep looking, he has to be around here somewhere.” I searched with the flashlight and found a place where some soil was disturbed, it looked as though someone had slipped and Fallen here. I went down to investigate and found a bit of blood like someone had scraped themselves on these rocks. I took pictures so I could use them later and I began to follow the odd trail that led aay from the scene when my DDD went off.  
“Lucifer, you have to come quickly!”  
“Diavolo, with all due respect I am currently in the middle of something.”  
“The angels have come back and they have more questions, they are asking for you.” I felt a lead ball at the pit of my stomach as I looked out into the woods if I don’t go they will find us guilty and if I do go I risk putting more distance between Kiomè and the rest of us. Dammit.  
“Lucifer you have to be here now!”  
“Yes I am on my way. I hung up and flew straight up, looking at the view from above, I don’t see where he could have gone, it was like he disappeared I look one last look over before going on to Diavolos’ mansion, I will find you Kiomè, just be patient.


	10. And it keeps Getting Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angels are back and they are ready to go to the next phase in their investigation, but because of their presence, the program and RAD would be at stake if the gang skipped classes to search for Kio. This causes a lot of high emotions and tension as they must act as though nothing is wrong to keep the schools reputation in check. But just because he focus is on the humans now, doesn't mean the investigation is done making their lives difficult.
> 
> Kio is spiraling mentally as his fears wreak havoc on his mind in the worst way, causing him to push away any lifelines he has left. if he doesn't do something he may just snap and hit rock bottom.

Part 3 Chapter 10  
J  
Lucifer was pulled away from the search because a new lead was found during the investigation; Beel and Belphie searched all night but they couldn’t find any trace of Kio. I couldn’t sleep all night, I was so worried about him and we all got ready for school the next day feeling like there was a cloud looming over us.  
“We shouldn’t be going to school, we need to be looking for Kio! He’s out there alone and you expect us to just pretend all is normal?! What if something happened to him?” I met up with them all as they were walking, I could tell from the looks on their faces that they felt the same as Satan.  
“For now we must put on the façade that all it well, if the angels find out that yet another exchange student has gotten into danger under our care this will be disastrous to the program.”  
“The program, the damn program, is that and Lord Diavolo all you care about?! He could be dead and you want us to smile and learn like he’s home with a damn cold!”  
“First of all you watch your mouth, you are not the only one who’s lost him!” Satan looked over to me and I caught the regret on his face before he turned back around.  
“If the program suffers and we lose face then it will only broaden the gap between the three realms. If that happens and word spreads that we are the cause of death for multiple students then it could incite a major confrontation, even war, is that what you want?! And for all of our sake him being home with a cold is what you tell anyone that asks about him!” This was bad; it was like we were being followed by this shadow, no matter what we did it was like we could not escape darkness.  
“Man, I really don’t like this; I mean what do they want now? We ain’t had nuttin’ to do with it!” Lucifer kept his usual stony expression which told me that he knew exactly what was wrong, but I knew Mr. Pride, he won’t tell us.  
“Just be normal, and if anyone ask questions, he’s home because he is ill nothing more. Hopefully I won’t be too tied up after school and we can continue our search, I think Cerberus would do well in that.”  
“Oh yeah, he could sniff Kio out real quick!”  
“That makes me feel better, I just hope-“ she appeared out of the corner of my eye first and when I looked over I froze mid-stride.  
“Well hello Red, how have you been? You are looking beautiful as always, I’m glad I get to run into you here.” She caressed my face and ran a finger along my hair, her ice blue eyes peering deep into me like she were trying to find my darkest secrets.   
“Hello Eliza…I’m glad you could be here…” is it really possible that she was in on last years’ incident all along? If she was able to convince Azrael to go on with this plan, then that would mean she’s much more dangerous than we first imagined.  
“You are not allowed to be speaking to one another, now come along Tèa.” Lucifer took my arm, eyeing her with full contempt.  
“I am only catching up with an old classmate, I hardly find it inappropriate. Maybe if she were talking to me while I was in a cage it would be more suitable?” I caught the venom in her tone and Lucifer tensed immediately.   
“Let’s go.” He tugged me and I followed, still looking at the girl I had thought could be my friend as she waved goodbye. This year was not looking as good as I had hoped it would be.   
L  
“Lucifer, I can understand wanting to get all of the information, but why couldn’t you have told me that you knew?! You made us look like fools in there, I was at a loss! Now it looks as though we were keeping information from them intentionally!”  
“Yes I know Diavolo, but as I said I only had a hunch, I would rather sit on the lead then risk another witch hunt! You remember the several apologies you had to make and the backlash from the Witches council was tremendous!”  
“Yes…I remember, we had to work on that together all summer. But regardless you should have told me! I thought we were a team!”  
“A team….right.”  
“What does that mean?” It means that at every ample opportunity you choose to remind me of the deal we made, I am no more part of a team than a weed is a part of a garden.  
“Nothing, I am just preoccupied.”  
“With what, this is sort of a big deal here!”  
“Kiomè is gone, he had a fight with my brother and ran away; we were out looking for him when you called me last night.” He paused and sat in his chair with a thud resting his head in his hands.  
“That explains why he never made it to my office this morning; he always comes after first period to chat. I was finally going to convince him to see Barbatos; I truly am worried about him. I feel that if he doesn’t accept help then we will have to either force him…or he is in for a lot more trouble.” He wasn’t wrong in that perspective, I had believed he was fine for some time simply because he wasn’t held up in his room or looking particularly low. But the fact that he isn’t eating and they haven’t even played or practiced since Diavolo’s party led me to believe that this depression was far from behind him.   
“Why is it the humans were brought here early, they told us next week.”  
“Yes well when they saw you talking to Kiomè about Solomon being related to Eliza they expedited the plan.”  
“I thought they put their spying aside when they found that the humans are much more at fault than us!”  
“I would have suspected that as well but they had other plans.” Was there no end to this debacle? How much more will my family suffer for the misdeeds of another?  
“The humans won’t be attending classes but they will be here for a while during questioning and as much as it pains me to say, we have to treat them with the upmost hospitality.” After being questioned for several hours last night and reminded profusely to have nothing to do with them, I was already counting the seconds of their getting out of Devildom.   
“Yes, I am aware.”  
“Lucifer…just no more secrets alright, we have to be in sync with each other if we are going to get to the bottom of this.”  
“Of course Diavolo, I apologize.” He smiled at that and stood.  
“I will be taking the evening to search for Kiomè; I do hope that is alright.”  
“The evening, we should go now, who knows where he could be and in what state. I wish you had told me when it happened, I would have helped.”  
“But what about the Angels, if they knew that yet another exchange student were in danger then this program goes up in flames!”  
“Damn, I didn’t think of that; alright, they cannot spy if they are here, I will simply keep them here and stall while you get who you can to search.”  
“But what if they call on one of us for questioning?”  
“I’m more worried about what could happen to Kiomè if we don’t find him and even so, did he give you the evidence he found?” DAMN!! So much had happened that night that I hadn’t the chance!  
“No, he hadn’t the chance to give it to me.”  
“What exactly happened, did it have to do with the incident yesterday?”  
“Partially, I do not know the full story as of yet.”  
“Well you go on and I will handle things here.”  
“Thank you Diavolo.” I left his office noting the urgency of the situation, In order for our names to be cleared and for my beloved to find relief we had to bring her brother home. Although I knew we needed him, that we wanted him back, I also began to wonder if that was what he truly needed.  
J  
“Tèa I know you’re worried, but you have to eat, we will go out to look for him after school Lucifer said so.” Beel passed me his sandwich and petted my hair, he was always the sweetest of the brothers, but in honesty I wasn’t even on the mood to humor him.  
“Right and we are to just sit idle while he’s who knows where and in who knows what kind of danger? I refuse to believe that just doing nothing is perfectly okay!”  
“Yea but what are we goin’ to do?! He took off and didn’t come back, that means either he’s hurt and needs help-“  
“That’s exactly what I’m saying-“  
“OR he don’t wanna come back and ain’t tryin’ to be found! What if he is hidin’ from us huh? What is that going to sittin here worried when he’s just fine?”  
“But he isn’t fine Mammon, don’t you get it? Kio has been struggling to be comfortable with himself since he was little, he always wanted to be the best son and brother he could ever be. He had to be perfect when we never asked for it so that we had some stability to look to. But all along he hated the skin he was in because he didn’t fit his own standard. Last night pushed him over the edge, I know it did and if what Satan says is true then what we have to worry about is him being in danger of his own doing.” They all bowed their heads quietly, and I could feel myself trembling from the stress. I remembered the times I hurt him and teased him and called him names and twisted his mind into thinking he was worthless. All of that darkness and anger and resentment that I had I punched and kicked and spoke and burned into him until it was the only thing he had to hold onto. His life may just hang in the balance because I was so cruel, if anything happened to him I would never forgive myself.  
“Hello Red, it is nice to see you and all the boys here today, I hope all is well.” Eliza sat at our table and the tension instantly shifted, the last time I had spoken to her before this morning was when we left the Devildom last year, we hugged and promised to write each other. The hitch was I never got her address, but learning that it was in fact possible that she was an accomplice really had me on edge.  
“I thought you and Riley weren’t attending classes.”  
“No, but we had a meeting with Diavolo and the angels and they released us for lunch; I haven’t had this food on ages! Oh Satan, honey how are you? You look a little down are you alright?” She petted his hair and he sprung up and left without another word. Honestly I didn’t blame him.  
“What is the matter with him?”  
“He’s…worried about exams.”  
“Yeah I should get studying too.”  
“I’m right behind ya!” Mammon, Levi and Belphie left on that note and I sat with Beel and Asmo as we watched Eliza eat her lunch.  
“Eliza…did the angels tell you why you are back in Devildom?”  
“Actually no, they said that we were needed to come back because of some paperwork and surveys that were not completed. They said we would need to be answering some questions.” Of course they wouldn’t tell them, no need to have anyone on high alert. My DDD buzzed and thankfully it was Lucifer.  
“Eliza, we have to go, it seems there is an emergency.”  
“Oh, okay then, we can catch up later?”  
“Sure!” That was the last thing I wanted to do however; we raced out of the school together where I saw every one of us were gathered.  
“Diavolo has given us leave to go search for Kiomè, we are going to split into pairs and search the surrounding area, I will be taking Cerberus in hopes that he can track his scent, even if the trail is a day old it will be a lead of some sort.”  
“Yeah that overgrown poodle can sniff him out in a heartbeat, we’ll find Kio in no time flat!”  
“I would appreciate it Mammon if you didn’t refer to Cerberus as a ‘poodle’ unless you would like to be his new chew toy.” Mammon instantly quieted and went farther back in the group. I did however begin to feel better about this, if we were all on the search and with Cerberus helping us we would be sure to find him again.  
“Hey what is that?!”  
“What the hell is going on?!!”  
“You let go of him this instant!!!” As we had gotten to the house we found a group angels coming around with Cerberus in tow. All three of his mouths were muzzled and he was held by several ropes. Lucifer was furious, he instantly changed and closed the distance.  
“JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, THAT IS MY DOG!!!” A green haired angel lifted a piece of paper with a stamp on it.  
“This dog has to be taken in as evidence, as it would appear he was used in the incident in question, we must run tests to find out which type of power and magic influenced him if at all.”  
“You cannot just walk in here and take my dog you have no right!!”  
“Mm-hmm, is this not the waiver agreeing to alert of and sign over all evidence found that is to pertain this this investigation?” Lucifer looked over it carefully.  
“Yes, it is…”  
“And is this not your signature?”   
“Yes…”  
“The dog is evidence, now if you will excuse us.” Cerberus was loaded into a large cage and loaded onto a disk-like light. I ran forward upon seeing the sad and dejected faces of the poor hound seeing that his master wasn’t coming to defend him.  
“Stop you can’t just take him!”  
“Tèa stop it, there is nothing we can do! I signed the waiver, I gave them the right…” he held me back and I fought tears, he wasn’t even mine and I felt pain, I could only imagine Lucifer’s anguish.  
They were all gone in an instant and we were left in saddened silence.  
“All of you split up and spread out, we only have another six hours before we lose what little light we have,” Lucifer didn’t stop to dwell on it, instead he turned to go into the house.  
“Why does this whole situation just keep getting worse?!” You sure said it Asmo.  
“We will go out and search, he needs you right now.” Beel was right here, Lucifer was always the strong one, the responsible one, the one in control. But right now he needed someone to be there for him for a change, and I was the only one he trusted to do it.  
L  
It seemed that the trials just kept compounding, not much we can do about it now. I had to find that recording he made, this way maybe this turmoil would end! I rummaged through his room, taking note of his repaired guitar hanging on the wall and then the case that sat by his bed. Curiously I opened it and found a new one with green flames. I would have figured that he simply went and bought a new one but the way he acted when I gave his original back told me there was too much sentimental value for him to simply replace it. I read the inscription on the back and gears began to turn, green was Satan’s motif color, and this guitar was named Raven; there was definitely a connection here. I left it aside and continued searching, I had to find the device, I had to end all of these complications or we were not going to last much longer…  
J  
“Lucifer, what are you doing?” He was rummaging through Kio’s room, he had gotten to the point to where he was throwing things aside now as though in a panic.  
“I have to find the device, he told me before he left that he got Solomon’s confession of being Elizaveta’s cousin! This is the information we need to turn this investigation away from us! And he ran away before I could even get it!” He looked like he was at his breaking point now, and I didn’t blame him, everyone was going through so much right now and as the oldest he felt it had to be him to fix it. He felt that he had to be the one to bear everything and it wasn’t right. One can only take so much.  
“Do you even know what it looks like, I can help-“  
“No I don’t! I spent so much energy dealing with Satan and his antics that I hadn’t thought to even ask for it! Now we need it desperately and he’s gone and I have no idea where it is!” He Threw Kio’s lyric book aside in frustration and I caught it and set it gently on his desk.  
“Luci calm down it will be alright…”  
“No it won’t, the angels have come down here and began to drag mine and Diavolo’s name in the mud! Over some girl that tried to kill us, because we did what we could to simply survive and seek justice!” he began tossing things aside, not even searching anymore.  
“Lucifer…”  
“Then my brothers are pulled into it as well, Satan isn’t himself and that can cause serious consequences in itself! You are so stressed that you are nearly ill and I’m supposed to be the one keep it from you! And all of this is tied to your brother because I was so consumed with solving our problems that I didn’t think about his own and how involving him would exacerbate them on both sides!” His breathing became erratic, he was falling apart under the stress and my heart broke.  
“Luci, baby-“  
“If this whole thing is turned on us then we will lose this program, Diavolo’s dream, and his name will be the synonym of shame! I will have failed him and everything I set out to do in his name! My sacrifice will have been for nothing and my brothers will suffer the shame of this because I could not keep focus of priorities! Meanwhile they are doing all they can to rub salt into the wound and I can’t control it!!” I hugged him tight and he fell to his knees.  
“Luci…it’s okay, it’s okay.”  
“No it isn’t, they even took my dog…they…I couldn’t even protect Cerberus! How am I supposed to protect you, how am I supposed to protect my family when I can’t even protect my dog?! How can I uphold my oath…” I lifted his face to mine and kissed him tenderly. He held me around my waist and I cradled his head to my chest, I was the only one he could trust with his darkness, it was only me that could see it for what it truly was: Guilt, sadness, stress, anger and grief all wrapped up and placed behind a wall of pride built high as the eyes can fathom. I was the only one who could truly see it, because we have a similar darkness, and so they were right Lucifer needed me just as I did him.  
“Do you remember the story I told you about my Uncle and how he told me that the oldest was supposed to be a pillar of strength?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“I have come to believe over the years that it’s okay to not have all the answers, and it is okay to not be the strongest. I realize that yes, being the oldest we should be ones that our siblings look to for strength and to have faith in. But a family is supposed to support each other so that no matter who may need it the rest is there to support it, sort of like the tipi structure, all of rods support each other to form one arrangement.” I petted his hair and wiped his tears and he held me tighter.  
“You, me, Mammon, Kiomè, Levi, Satan, Asmo, Laika, Belphie and Beel…WE are family, and together we will conquer this, but only if we stand together. Okay, this does not fall solely on you.” I held my fiancé as he buried his face in my chest and he soon settled.  
“I apologize my love…here we should be searching for your brother and you are here comforting me…” I kissed his forehead and cupped his face in my hands.  
“Together Lucifer, together.” He smiled and stood and I gave him a moment to gather himself, putting a few of my brothers’ things back.  
“Let’s go, there isn’t a moment to lose.” He sighed, his expression concerned and yet much more relaxed than before. All of this was crushing down on him, the pressure of it was nearly too much to bear. I was glad I hadn’t told him.  
“Yes, let’s do this.”  
K  
I was sitting in the music room, tuning Raven as I began thinking of a new song to write, I could feel this melody coming to me but I couldn’t get together the right hook in my head.  
“A feverish rage burns like fire in my heart, a scorching desire that threatens to tear me apart, let the flames lick my skin like a lover reunited…”  
“…And then consume my body as a love unrequited.’ Looks like you still got it after all Kio, well done.” Yori stood in the doorway, in the very same leather jacket and torn jeans he wore the day he died. His smile was cynical like it always was and the way he walked over to me made my heart pound from anxiety.  
“Yori…I haven’t seen you in so long.”  
“I know, it has been a long time hasn’t it, and here you thought you were getting over me. You must be getting bad again, ha, poor little freak.” He crouched in front of me, his gorgeous aqua eyes piercing into me as he smiled; but something in it felt wicked and wrong.  
“Getting bad…I don’t understand, and what do you mean getting over you I-“ He got closer into my face taking a hand to caress it tenderly.  
“You thought by getting a new best friend you could forget about me, forget about what you felt…about what we had…but just like a shadow I followed you. And just like these urges you have I will never…ever leave you.” He looked at me deeply and put his lips to mine I almost immediately began to kiss him back I let him explore my mouth with his tongue and lifted my hand to touch his chest. I soon felt his hands all over me and I felt a fire ignite in my body; suddenly his hand grabbed my hair and snapped it backward and I felt his lips kiss along my neck as my breath shuddered.  
“This is what you wanted, this is what you had wanted all along with me isn’t it, hmm?”  
“Y-yes…” His other hand glided down and gripped me firmly making me gasp.  
“Do you want me Kio, hmm? Do you enjoy what I’m going to you?”   
“Yes…it feels…good…” I heard a low chuckle and he suddenly squeezed me like a vice making me yell and he pulled my hair violently.  
“Do you have any idea how sick that is?” He shoved me back and kicked me hard in the ribs knocking the wind out of me.  
“Did you really think I would want to do those things like that, are you some type of Okama? Huh? You always have been a little freak haven’t you?” He yanked me up by my hair and smiled sinisterly at me, all I could feel was hatred from him.  
“This is rich Kio, really rich, I’m glad you never told me. If you had well, I think I would have told the whole school about you and we would have ripped into you like we did that other little fairy. Do you remember what we did to him?”  
“You told me you were just joking; you told me that you were just following the guys and that you apologized to him!”  
“But did you really want to risk it; with everything to lose did you really want to risk it all?”  
“I mean he risked it all for me, and it was a pathetic display if I should say so myself.” Satan walked into the room with a mocking look in his eye and a smile a venomous as a snakes’. Yori held me firmly as Satan crouched in front of me with just as much hatred.  
“And then he ran away like a coward! Do you really think sleeping with that girl is going to help anything? You are so sad man.”  
“I had such high hopes for you Kio, I really did, I actually saw value in you; what a waste.”  
“Sae…I’m sorry…I-“  
“Oh you what, you thought I was telling you how much I loved you? You thought you really meant something to me? I want your soul remember, and I will say anything I can to get it. But then again if you are so unnatural then maybe I don’t want it after all.”  
“Pretty sad, you couldn’t keep a friend if you tried man, you really are a pathetic piece of shit.” Yori laughed as he held my hair to make me face Satan; I had never felt such shame as I did in this moment.  
“Please, Sae, you are my best friend; I will do anything for you to forgive me.” There was no kindness here, the Sae I had known was long gone as he looked in my eyes.  
“Hmm, do you know what you can do for me?” He took out a razor blade and stuck it in my jacket pocket.  
“Next time, don’t bother to heal it, and then I will forgive you!” He slapped me and Yori let me fall to the floor. I curled into the fetal position and covered my ears trying desperately to drown out the sound of their voices. I couldn’t take this, I couldn’t handle this, if this was a dream I needed to wake up and if it wasn’t then maybe he was right and I needed out!  
“Oh look he’s going to cry!”  
“Aw, poor baby, always crying and always a disappointment.” I was suddenly I was pushed onto my back and my sister glared at me holding a fireplace poker.  
“Sad pathetic excuse for a man!”  
“NO!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” I was soaked in sweat and I couldn’t breathe Celeste sat up and held me close as I tried desperately to calm down.  
“Kio, it’s okay, it’s just a nightmare! Breathe, it’s okay, damn this is the third time in a row.” She left the bed and I curled back into a ball; that felt too real, those words too personal I couldn’t catch my breath I just want it all to stop!  
“Come on Kio-baby, look at me, it’s okay! You are okay, here drink this.” She gave me some water and I drank it quickly. After a moment I was able to catch my breath and all I could do was pull my knees in to rest my head.  
“Are you going to tell me what this one was about?”   
“I…I can’t, I’m sorry.” Celeste sat behind me and rubbed my shoulders in silence. We had been here for three days and every nightmare was worse than the last. My days were filled with regret and pain and my nights were filled with absolute misery. Celeste had been by my side and the sex was nice, but I didn’t love her. I needed an escape from my pain and she was it, a temporary high to distract me from my lows. To be honest, I just didn’t want to be alone with this.   
“It’s okay Kio…it’s okay…” But I knew I couldn’t keep doing this to her, I could feel her confliction and it hurt just as badly as the shame.  
“Hey Leste, I know you want to leave me, and it’s okay.” She stopped rubbing me and she scoffed.  
“Kio, I wouldn’t do that to you, I’m not-“  
“You don’t know how to help me, and you are afraid of me because I blow up at the drop of a hat. I get that, I don’t deserve someone like you and like I said, I’m more of a fixer upper than you realize.”  
“Kio…what will you do alone?” That was a question I didn’t want to ask myself.  
“I’ll be okay…maybe it’s time I got some help.” She sighed and got up, I knew she wanted to leave for a couple of days, right after the first nightmare. It wasn’t her fault, she wanted to love me, but I was far too broken for her to handle. She dressed and looked at me one last time before kissing me.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t help.”  
“It was never your fault doll, so never apologize.”  
“I’ll see you around?”  
“Yeah, I’ll see you later.” She nodded and left out the door. It was maybe a few hours after that when I decided to take a walk. Solomon hadn’t been by like he had promised days ago, maybe because Celeste had been there, either way i hadn’t seen him and I wondered if he would come back at all. I had never felt so alone as I do in my own mind. I always said I had a sad existence, I have the power to manipulate others minds, objects and even destroy very cells…but I cannot control the horrifying images in my own head and the anger and sadness in my own heart. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed plausible that I should do as my dream said, I wouldn’t be a burden any longer.  
The smell of the fallen leaves that were slightly rotten on the ground grounded me back to my senses at least a little bit. I know well enough that I shouldn’t be alone with these thoughts, my mother had taught me that well enough, however I was already a burden to my parents enough without bothering them with my bullshit. I heard a twig snap behind me and I spun around to see Belphie standing there as though he were simply crossing over my path, we stared at each other for a long moment and then the dread and fear flooded back into my mind.   
“Just forget you saw me!” I turned to run and he closed the distance grabbing my arm with both hands.  
“Yeah well I can’t, not with everyone worried sick about you! What the hell is going on, we’ve been looking everywhere for you!”  
“Well I didn’t ask you to! I’m not coming back so you can just leave now and let me go!”  
“I can’t do that, everyone has been searching for you for days, we need you to come back home. Tèa is worried sick!”  
“Oh boo hoo, I’m sure she got what she wanted all along anyway! You don’t need me, none of you needed me! I’m just a waste of space!”  
“You want to talk about waste of space, the only thing I found worthwhile for eons was sleep. It was the only thing I wanted to do, because when I was sleeping I wasn’t feeling the guilt I do over our baby sister! When I was asleep I could dream and it would be like she was alive again! Because when I’m awake I can’t contribute to anything, when I’m awake…sometimes it hurts too much to live.” I turned to him and he looked so down. Why didn’t I notice this before, have I really had my head so far up my own ass that I didn’t see that he was hurting so much?  
“Belphie…I didn’t know, I’m so sorry.”  
“You aren’t the only one who gets down days Kio, but playing in our band, working together and us being friends…that was something I could wake up for. You do a lot more than you think you do, we all miss you and we want you back.” I thought about his words but I couldn’t stop thinking about that dream and what happened, I couldn’t go back after all of that.  
“I can’t go back there Belphie…you wouldn’t understand.”  
“Satan wants you back.” I was shocked by that, there was no way, not after the way he looked at me when…  
“No he doesn’t there’s no way! He doesn’t want me back he’s probably just being nice because I’m an exchange student. I’m better off alone, just don’t worry about me I’m not in danger or anything so you can all stop worrying.”   
“You haven’t been reading your messages? Or listened to your voicemails?!”  
“I didn’t see a point.” He shoved his hand toward me and nodded when I looked at it confused. He dropped a note into my hand and when I looked at it I saw the same passage that Lucifer had shown me. These were metaphors that I know had depth but damn if I didn’t get it all the way.   
“What does it mean?”  
“I don’t know, I said I was coming out here and he gave this to me, said that if I saw you to give it to you. Look he has been searching every night and trying to call all day, he does want you back, believe me.” I want to believe this, I do, but I can’t risk it. I can’t risk it again.  
“Look, I’m not going back, I can’t.” Belphie sighed and looked at me as he crossed his arms.  
“If you aren’t going back then neither am I.”  
“No, you aren’t doing that.”  
“Well I’m not going back without you. If we have to stay out here in the woods for a week then-“  
“Okay, Belphie, okay! Just…give me some time to think about it, and don’t tell anyone you found me alright?! If you tell anyone I’m not coming back understand!”  
“Okay fine. I will come back here this time tomorrow alright?” I didn’t like this at all, I didn’t want him here and I didn’t want to think about going back there. But if I was alone with this madness in my mind then there was no telling what I would do.   
“Yeah okay, I’ll see you here tomorrow.”  
“Promise me Kio, please.” I looked to him and I wondered if this was something I should be doing. What if this was a set up and they were going to get even with me? What if Satan and Tèa had a plan for me? But at the same time, if I was alone…  
“Okay Belphie, I promise.” I wasn’t sure I would be strong enough to stand.


	11. Inconclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetea goes back to the doctor only to need another test, she finally tells Lucifer that she may be pregnant.Later she finds out that Satan is feeling really down without Kio and is having trouble coping and begins to wonder what she can do to fix it.   
> Belphie Visits Kio in the woods and tries to convince him to come home, but he is still afraid of the consequences he could face for what he had done.   
> Lucifer and Diavolo watch the questioning of Riley and things quickly fail to add together raising questions.

Part 3 chapter 11  
J  
“Well Miss Minamino I have to say, this…is unusual.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that this result in itself is also inconclusive, and that doesn’t make sense.” I had waited an entire week just to be told that he wasn’t sure himself? This didn’t make any sense, how could we not know?!  
“I don’t understand, I thought your test would be…efficient enough to come to the correct conclusion.”  
“Well yes, it is showing me that your estrogen and progesterone levels are very high which would indicate that your body is in fact going through changes, however I checked for the Human placental lactogen hormone and found that you don’t have any trace, which being a hybrid must means you carry more Demon placental Lactogen hormone. This is the hormone that prepares your body for a baby that is developing. So I ran the test for that and it appears you have the levels equal to that of someone who isn’t pregnant.”  
“So that is why all of the tests are inconclusive, I basically don’t have enough qualifying information to determine this.”  
“Correct, and being that it is still just a bit too early for an ultra sound, I have to resort to a blood test instead. This will be the most defining test, it will give me your hormone levels across the board so I have a bigger picture.”  
“Alright, yes, do what you have to.” This whole ordeal in itself was getting to be too much to handle, why did I have to go through so many hoops to get a yes or no? but at the same time if I get a yes this will potentially ruin us, not because of having a child per se but because the stress will tip him over and he may resent me. We have been going through entirely too much this week for there to be more to put on ourselves.  
“Would you like to bring your spouse in the room, I’m sure he would like to-“  
“Oh no, he’s not…he isn’t…he wouldn’t be the father of the child. He’s just a friend here to support me.” He looked at me a long moment and nodded.  
“I see, I take it you haven’t told him?”  
“No…I have not.”  
“If you want my professional opinion, I can understand why you wouldn’t want to. But speaking as a man; if it were me, I would want to know if I was bringing a child into this world, decisions will be altered and who knows, it may be for the best. And if I were to resent you and leave you for having my child, well then, I didn’t deserve you anyway right?” He made sense, I know that Lucifer care about his family more than anything, and this child would be something he might just cherish. But still, telling him would be close to a nightmare, because there was always that chance.  
“You’re right, I will tell him.” He drew a few vials of blood and placed them into an envelope to be sent off.  
“This test will take a bit more time, it could be a few days to a couple weeks, it all depends on the results we find.”  
“Thank you Doctor Namtar, I appreciate all you’ve done for me.”  
“Don’t thank me yet until this matter is resolved, I must say this is a bit of a puzzle for me as well. Oh here, before I go please take this vaccine, Lord Diavolo has mandated that all young demons take it to avoid risk of a viral infection.” He injected me with the syringe and then sent me on my way. Beel sat in the waiting room looking to me patiently.  
“What did the doctor say?”  
“He hasn’t a clue; some hormones are high enough to indicate I’m pregnant while the others aren’t high enough. Something is going on, but he isn’t sure that it is that. He took my blood so that he could get a good picture of it all and he will call me when he gets the results.” We walked out together with more questions than when we walked in.  
“Tèa, at this point you should really tell Lucifer what is going on, you have been looking a bit sick and he’s worried about you.”  
“I know, that’s what really had me worried right now, what if he gets upset?”  
“At this point he will get upset that you didn’t tell him.” I knew he was right, I had to tell him the truth, we weren’t supposed to have secrets from each other.  
“I’ll tell him today…just wish me luck.”  
“Do you need me to be there with you?”  
“No, this is between me and him, if he knew that you guys knew it would only make things worse.” So this was it, I was going to tell him, I could only wish that it goes better than I hope.  
L  
“Alright Riley do you think you can answer a few questions for us?”  
“Why I believe I can, what is it you would like to know?”  
“Well the first thing we need to understand is your relationship with Azrael last year, did you guys hang out, or were you friends? Tell us about that.” Diavolo and I stood outside the hospitality room watching the transaction on the monitor. Riley didn’t look at all nervous and it seemed almost like a friendly conversation than an interrogation. If we were treated with a portion of that kindness there would not be such animosity.  
“Right well I say she was a real right-winger, she enjoyed the tradition of things. But at the same time she had compassion for the less fortunate, it was why she would volunteer at Hell’s Kitchen while she was here sometimes. She and I were okay friends, like I said she was a nice person.”  
“Tell us about the time you would spend together.”  
“Well a lot of it would be just talking, she would tell me about her home place and how nice it was and I would tell her about the critters in Australia, I think her favorite to hear about was the Kiwi bird. We talked a lot.”  
“And did you do any activities together?”  
“Well other than school we didn’t do too much, I was with my girlfriend most of the time, but when we did hang out together it was usually to a movie or to the museum.”  
“Truly? Tell us about the museum trip, what was that like.” I noticed that Gabriel did all the talking and Uriel sat back with an expressionless face. What were they planning?  
“Well the three of us went to the Mausoleum, we learned about a lot when it came to demon history and things like that. There was also a lot about magic and talismans, not much happened except we went to this one display that spoke of demons taking souls.”  
“Mm-hmm, tell us about that.”  
“Well as we read she had gotten upset, and wanted to know why a demon would do such a thing killing mortals for their souls, they didn’t belong to them you know. And that was when Eliza told us that they couldn’t help it, it was like seeing a pretty flower in a wilderness and feeling the need to keep that beauty for oneself and thus picking the flower to take home. Only this is an actual condition that is not voluntary, it is not the demons fault that the soul of a human or other being is so captivating that they find it irresistible, it is simply one soul seeing the art and beauty in another’s.”  
“She described it beautifully it seems, but it appears a little rose colored for something that involves death.” Uriel finally spoke up and I waited for his onslaught.  
“And you know Azrael said the same thing, but Eliza made a good point: Each time we pick a flower we sentence it to death with no remorse or apology, simply because we admire the beauty that it’s life provided. We have no condition to push this urge forward, only arrogance, in the face of such truth who is the real demon?” The Angels looked at him silently and I noticed the peculiar look on Diavolo’s face as he watched the conversation. Riley was never this well versed before, he was friendly and high spirited from what I had heard from other students but this was a little odd to me and I couldn’t understand why.  
“And how did Azrael respond to that?”  
“She seemed to think about it really deeply, especially when Eliza reminded her that demons too have souls. She had told me once that if humans can be redeemed for their various crimes done in life, what does it say for our fallen brothers? And I told her that I didn’t think that it applied to those who fell because they knew better. But I mean I’m just an Aussie Bloke, I dunno much about angels and demons, it’s why I’m here after all.”   
“Alright, tell us about Eliza, she was your girlfriend for a time?”  
“Yes we like each other for a time and we sort of grew apart.”  
“And do you know what caused that?”  
“Well when she told me about the demon that caused her family to be murdered I thought she would try to get revenge. I thought that she was becoming a witch so that she could have the power to do just that.”  
“And what did you do?”  
“I spoke to Azrael about it, she said the best thing we could do was to get her into trouble before she could exact her revenge and get her sent home. That was when I broke into the student records and got the information needed for Eliza to get some of the brothers to make pacts with her, then I spread a few rumors to get the ball rolling and she was supposed to get in trouble for that once it was found that she had gotten the pacts by ill means.”  
“And what about the Grimoire, it was written in your handwriting where did the paper come from?”  
“We ordered it off of Akuzon, we were told that it was legit, if we had placed it in her possession then she would be in even more trouble in case the records alone only gave her a slap on the wrist.”  
“But why use Celestial paper?”  
“So that no one could write in it but us; anyone can write on demonic paper or human world paper, but we only had one Celestial pen. It was our secret and in this way we couldn’t tell on each other.”  
“Did you have any idea why Azrael would turn against the demons in the fashion she had.”  
“To be honest, I don’t know, I didn’t know what she did when I wasn’t around and by the time things had gotten crazy I was locked in my room.”  
“About that, if you refused to eat or drink, how did you survive weeks in your room?”  
“I honestly don’t remember sir, one minute Azrael had kissed me and the next I woke up weeks later during what I thought was a riot.”  
“She…kissed you?”  
“Yes, it felt like a dream, the whole experience not the kiss itself, so I wasn’t sure what really happened. I don’t know what happened before then.”  
“Okay…I say we wrap it up for now, we will speak to you sometime tomorrow.”  
“Is something wrong? What happened to Azi?” The angels looked to each other and we were floored, he knew she was dead! He knew what happened…didn’t he?  
“We are just trying to figure out what happened here that’s all.”  
“Well I will help the best I can, thank you!” they rose to leave and we watched as Riley was escorted out of the mansion by a third angel. Uriel and Gabriel walked over to us to discuss their findings.   
“I don’t like that kid at all!” Uriel looked so mad he could spit.  
“At last, something we can agree on.”  
“We have accounts from Elizaveta, Jetèa as well as several students that those two spoke nearly every day. How could he not know of her whereabouts and motives?”  
“My biggest concern is that he said they were good friends, the students were there for weeks longer after the event took place how could he not know what happened to her? He never even questioned her disappearance at the time.”  
“What do you mean, Riley knew.” We all turned to Jetèa who had brought Beel with her.  
“You need to leave, this does not concern you.” Stubborn as always she planted her feet and stood her ground, finally, this was the girl I fell for.  
“But Riley and I were locked into my room together during that attack. We came to the conclusion together that it was an angel that was at fault.”  
“Truly?”  
“Yes, because Eliza was locked away at the time and couldn’t use her magic because it was sealed. If Luke were standing there at that banquet and not Azrael then what conclusion should he have come to?!”  
“So you think he’s lying?” she looked to Gabriel and nodded with a worried expression.   
“This is interesting, we will speak with him again, but the best thing is not to make him believe we think him guilty of anything, lest he lie or not give us the full account.”  
“Hasn’t he done that to us already Gabriel, I mean honestly!”  
“Be patient, what is done in the dark will soon come to light, now we must go for now.”   
“Of course, until tomorrow.” The two left and I looked over to my beloved who had a bit of worry on her face.  
“What is the matter Tèa?”  
“I need to talk to you Lucifer, please.” She looked so upset, I couldn’t turn her away.  
“Diavolo is it alright if I talk to her for a moment?”  
“Sure, take my office, you know where it is, I think Beel and I could use a snack how about it?” He patted my brother on the shoulder with a huge grin.  
“Sure, I love those little tarts that Barbatos makes.” I took my fiancés hand and we went into Diavolo’s office together where she began to pace nervously. She had been timid like that ever since the party and I was finding it harder to believe that all of this turmoil wasn’t taking a toll on her.  
“Beloved what is the matter, just please tell me what is bothering you.”  
“I can’t I know I should but I can’t you don’t understand. Once I say the words our world will be different, you will see me differently and it can never go back to the way things are!”   
Tèa you’re scaring me, what has happened? Just be out with it and we will handle it from there!”  
“But what if we can’t handle this, what if I ruin us?!”  
“I will not know that unless you tell me!!” She looked at me with tears in her eyes and shuddered as she hung her head.  
“I…think I might be…pregnant.” I stared at her for a long minute, I heard the words she said but for the life of me I could not process what she was saying.  
J  
He stood there staring at me looking so confused; the seconds that ticked by on the clock were so loud I couldn’t stand it.  
“Lucifer…say something, please?”  
“I don’t understand…we haven’t been intimate since-“  
“The week of the vacation, that is when the doctor believes it occurred I’m currently five weeks late.”   
“That long ago, and when did you figure all of this out yourself?”  
“The night of Diavolo’s party…our anniversary.”  
“Dammit girl, and you choose now to tell me this?!”  
“Well with everything going on, I felt it best to not put more onto you!” He was quiet then and he gaze was angry. I felt weak looking at him this way but I kept my head high.  
“I thought you were taking all of the precautions, I thought that you were okay.”  
“I was, what do you want me to say Lucifer that I didn’t take my supplements right or that your seed is just that potent, which one will make you feel better?!”  
“Neither of them make me feel better!!” He sighed angrily and I sat in the chair across from him as we fell into silence again.  
“There isn’t even any certainty, the doctor had to take my blood because other test have come back inconclusive. We should know for sure within a couple of weeks.”  
“So we aren’t even sure? But something is wrong.”  
“I don’t know, I don’t know if I even want the truth or not, I feel like I will ruin everything for you this way.” I couldn’t even bear to look at him now, I knew he was upset, but I couldn’t control this! I wish there was something I could do.  
L  
She was worried about me in all of this? All I had wanted was to protect her and the rest of my family and she was afraid of ruining my life. Truth be told I didn’t want children, after dealing with my own brothers I knew well enough what they entailed. But I never thought that a child would so much ruin my life as me ruining theirs. I was utterly terrified of having a child and when we had discussed the issue and put it aside as something not in our list of priorities I was relieved. What will I do if this is not a false alarm?   
But even still…she carried this burden alone for two weeks now, there was no way I could let her do so much longer. I knelt before her and looked to her dismayed face and kissed her.  
“No matter what the truth is, we will do this together; is that not what you said?”  
“So you’re okay about it?” she began to cry and I held her close, I was just as much to blame as she was, I would never resent her for giving me a child.  
J  
“Of course my love, we will get through it all together, I promise.” He pulled me into his arms and held me, I didn’t think he would accept it like this, it made me so relieved.  
“Next time, I am going to the doctor with you.”  
“Of course.”  
“Now go on home, you need rest and I will be sure you have a proper dinner before retiring.” His eyes were full of so much love, maybe he was excited a little, if he could be then I would too.  
“Now you doing too much, we aren’t even sure yet.”  
“Ah-ah, no buts, even if we aren’t sure I will not risk it. You are going to stay in your room and get plenty of rest until I come for you. Is that understood Mrs. Pride?” I smiled as I kissed him; he was always such a card.   
“Of course Mr. Pride, but you had better come.” I stood and left him watching after me. My heart was beating so fast I couldn’t take it, but I was elated at the same time. I decided to let Beel have his treats and walk home alone, it was then I thought I saw Belphie. At first I didn’t think it odd because we have been looking all around for Kio every evening, but it seemed awfully late for Belphie to be going into the woods. And carrying some sort of package. I wanted to call over there, but I decided I will ask him about it later and go to the house of Lamentation first.  
Everyone had gotten back from searching again and I know as well as anyone that this time of night was going to be the quietest since it meant he wasn’t found. I crept up to Satan’s room and found that he wasn’t there I stood there wondering what to do next when I heard the sound of Kio’s guitar in his room and rushed over. What I found was Satan lying in Kio’s bed with his kitten beside him, playing a somber tune on his newer instrument as he stared at the ceiling.   
“Satan…I didn’t know you could play.” He didn’t even move as he kept playing the tune staring out.  
“I had been learning a bit from him…he was going to give me a solo for a change.”   
“We are going to find him, I know it, don’t lose hope Satan.”  
“Funny, I should be saying those things to you and yet…here I am.”  
“It wasn’t your fault, don’t you ever think that.”  
“How can you say that? After what I said to you, after how I acted with Kio, how is it not my fault? It seems like at every turn when he needs someone I always saw and do the wrong thing, it’s a wonder he stayed around as long as he did.”  
“He cares about you Satan, I know he does, and if what you said…what he did means anything to you, it’s that he was willing to forgive all of that.” I stood beside the bed as he continued to play that sad tune, I could tell it was reflecting what was on his heart.  
“I don’t think he ever wants to see me again, and if that is the case I can be okay with that. I just want to know he’s alright…he told me things, about his anger that I find so frightening.”  
“What do you mean?” he stopped playing and sat up to look at me.  
“We had made a lot of progress together and he can handle himself up to level four with no issues, he can take control and come back down without any help now. But levels five and six…he said those he was afraid of, he said that the power behind it is too much for him to control and that he takes a back seat.”  
“Wasn’t that the case with all the others?”  
“It was…but there is something else, the way he said it made me think that maybe he completely disassociates from his anger. Like he wants no part in it and lets his body go on autopilot or something.”  
“If that were the case, then he would be extremely dangerous because there would be no reasoning with him.”  
“But you did it once, I saw in the woods, when you hugged him and spoke to him it was like he was brought back to the front seat if that makes any sense.” I remember how he looked then, any other time i would have run for my life, but I had the lives of others to think of then.  
“So you guys have never tried it?”  
“We did once, I had him go straight to his demon form and I attacked and triggered him. It was hard and he tried to tear me apart, when he finally came back down he cried and said he never wanted to do that again, he didn’t like himself when he became that person. He said he became the epitome of a monster and he would rather die than become that again.”  
“Why didn’t you tell anyone, did he hurt you?” Satan showed me a scar in his side that were apparent slash marks.  
“It isn’t the first time he put his claws in me, but that was the scariest, there was no talking him down.”  
“How did you get him down?”  
“Wouldn’t you know it, I sang to him, he came right down after that. He explained it like being in a dark tunnel and he can hear the screams and feel the pain of those he is hurting and he enjoys it. I mean most demons are in fact sadistic so it wasn’t surprising, what got me was when he told me that even when he wants to stop his body doesn’t listen. It’s like his body is full on war mode and will not stop until the threat is gone.”  
“Because if he had done that from the beginning he wouldn’t be as hurt and messed up as he is now…he should have defended himself…”  
“And so he watches in horror at what he’s doing…I don’t want him out there alone with those feelings. He deserves so much more, and he really needs help.” I couldn’t agree more with what he was saying, if Kio was suffering this much and his anger was this out of control then I could only imagine what would happen if the wrong person set him off.  
“Another thing I realized is that when he is low he never gets mad…it’s just sadness, I think this rage is a coping mechanism to keep from getting hurt again…to keep his depression from getting worse.”  
“So a part of his own mind his controlling him to keep him safe, it makes sense given his abilities. Under all of those smiles and smart ass comments is a scared little boy who just wants to stop hurting…” And it’s all my fault. We stood in his room in silence, it self so empty without Kio, it felt so wrong.  
“Satan…you need to talk to him, he needs to know the truth. I know I don’t deserve to ask you that, but whatever you feel for my brother it isn’t disgust or hatred or anything like that right?” He looked out into the dark and sighed.  
“No, I don’t feel those things…I’m not sure what I feel anymore. All I know is that I need to see him again, I send him a message every night, hoping he looks at just one. I think of him all day and when I sleep I dream of us playing together again. I’m not sure if it has to do with his soul anymore, I miss it a lot, I love the way it sparkled…and when he laughed it was like fireworks. Maybe I was right the first time, I never saw it that way before, it wasn’t until he kissed me did I even consider looking at him that way. But given everything I had already felt about him…it makes sense now.” I knew that look, I had seen it in the mirror when I would think of Lucifer, before I had known for sure what I felt. He loved Kio, there was no question, but would this mean he would take it to a romantic level? I suppose we had to find my brother first.  
“If we can find him and get him to talk to you I know he will be okay. We will find him.”  
“I did love you Jetèa, and I did wait…but I don’t hate you for choosing him, not anymore anyway. I’m sorry for what I said.” I turned to the door and looked back at him.  
“You already apologized, and I already forgave you. Are you heading to bed?”   
“I’ll stay here…” I shut the door and walked down the hall to check on the others, if I had to search the corners of the earth I will find my brother and I will make sure he knows the truth, he deserves to be loved, for once.  
K  
I couldn’t believe I was doing this, why was I waiting for Belphie when he could be bringing an entire search party with him? I couldn’t believe how stupid I was right now, I should leave now-  
“Kio, you came, I’m glad.” Belphie came alone and sat on a nearby stump and motioned for me to come over. I looked around, listening for others walking or flying overhead and came over to sit by him.  
“I brought you some dinner, I know you’re hungry, and I got you a super spicy mango juice too.” He handed me the can and the bento box with a nod like he expected me to eat here and now. I broke out the chopsticks and dug in to please him, at least he kept his word.  
“Why did you leave?”   
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Okay…how long are you going to stay out here? Do you want to go somewhere into town or-“  
“Belphie I understand that you are trying to help, but I really don’t need to be patronized. I’m fine, alright, so stop worrying.”  
“You’re favoring your right arm.”   
“Just what the fuck to you want from me huh?!! Do you want me to break down and cry and tell you all sorts of deep shit, because I’m not, I don’t need you or anyone there so fuck off!!!” I threw the food down and got up to leave.  
“Satan is in your room, last I checked he was playing Raven looking like he was sick.” I stopped and waited, he had to be tricking me now, there was no way he missed me.  
“What does that have to do with me?”  
“He feels like shit man, he’s completely hung up on you, and he feels like he is the reason that you left and he…” I turned to look at him as he trailed away.  
“He what, tell me.”  
“He hasn’t eaten in days, he spends every minute he can within curfew to look for you, he only comes back because I say I don’t care about breaking it so he can rest. He leaves you a message every day and night…Kio I really think you need to talk to him.”  
“Forget it, I can’t do that, I refuse to go back there and face him.”  
“I asked him about the note you know…he…said that the storm represents his life, his birth and living with us always beating him down. The black sea represents his rage, forceful rapids bent on destruction, the lack of horizon represents his lack of purpose and the starry sky had at first represented your soul…but he wonders if it simply represents you as a whole.” I thought about the passage all day, I knew some of what he said but I never thought of storm even having a meaning, what was he trying to tell me.  
“What about the rest of it?”  
“He wants to tell you that himself.”  
“Is this some sort of trick? Are you trying to get me to come back so that you can punish me in some sick way?”  
“No, you need help, and we need you…Satan needs you.”  
“He doesn’t need me, he was the one that I used as a crutch he is better off without me.”  
“If you saw him you would think differently.”  
“Well I haven’t and I don’t, so goodbye.” I walked towards the woods again and I heard a recording behind me.  
“Look I’m just asking, if you saw him again, if you had one thing to say to him what would it be?  
“Why are you asking me that? you asked me too many questions just leave me alone.”  
“Because if I found him, it will be you he listens to, what would you want me to tell him?” there was a pause as though he was thinking about it.  
“Kio…I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I wasn’t being the best I could for you, I’m sorry for getting angry with you when you were feeling low and I’m sorry that I didn’t listen when you couldn’t tell me what was wrong. If I saw you today I would first punch the shit out of you for making me worry about you. Then I would hug you, because you came back to us and I’d be so happy you’re okay. And…if I had the chance…I would return the favor you gave me that night, like I should have done then….yeah, I would say something like that.”  
“Damn that’s sappy.”  
“Shut up Belphie, you’re the one that asked smartass!” He cut it off then and I found it hard to catch my breath, he…would’ve…returned it?!  
“So like I said, we aren’t perfect, but we do need you. We miss you man, and your parents are going to get your attendance records and I know you’re Mr. Golden Boy.”  
“Shut up man!” Was this real, does he really miss me? Would he really have returned that kiss, if I had stayed and talked to him would we have been okay? Does…he love me too? But even if he does, how can I subject him to something unnatural and wrong? How can I tell my parents about it? It was better if I never saw them again…but somehow, knowing Satan wasn’t disgusted with me lifted such a heavy weight of my shoulders.  
“Will you come home Kio?” That reminded me…I had made that recording, I’m sure they needed that. What if this was why they wanted me, to get that? No, I couldn’t risk going back if that were the case.  
“Belphie…in my room, in Jaclyn is the thumb drive Lucifer needs, take that to him and if he asks just say you knocked it off looking for something else and it fell out.”  
“Okay…but Kio-“  
“I’ll meet you back here tomorrow, but come alone and tell no one, break that rule and you will never see me again understand?” He looked at me like he wanted to protest, but we both knew that once I was gone there was no chance I would come back.  
“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He turned and stopped to think.  
“But what about Satan, he really misses you man…can’t I just tell him?”  
“You especially cannot tell him.” I’ll still think about coming back, you get that drive to Lucifer and we will see how that goes first. Then I will know how much you guys really need me.” He looked hurt but left without another word, yes, I will find out just how much they really want me back.


	12. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kio meets Elizaveta and he questions himself about her role in last years years incident, was it her fault? is she really bad?
> 
> Meanwhile an explosion of emotion at a student council meeting sends Satan in a frenzy and after speaking to him and Belphie, Tea realized that Her brother and the Avatar of wrath may actually be in love with each other. However when taking the idea of putting them together to Lucifer he quickly dashes her idea and tells her that this matter is for them to handle on their own. She is discouraged but she hatches a plan.
> 
> Lucifer finds Satan to give him his punishment but finds that there are times he needs to be a big brother first.

Part 3 Chapter 12   
K  
I spent all morning cleaning Solomon’s place thinking about what Belphie said and that recording. I wanted so much to believe that what he said was true, I wanted to believe that I could walk back in that house and all be well. But the fact of the matter is that now it can never be the same as before. I will always have that moment hanging over my head like a storm cloud and it’s all my fault. What if this was some trap to humiliate and torture me, what if they told all of Devildom about what I had done and the moment I step onto school grounds I’m fair game for bullies of all kinds?  
But even if that wasn’t the case, what if Satan did love me too? What if we could be…together? I began to think of what a life would be like with him, I could actually wake up beside him, the low Devildom sunlight brightening his golden hair as his chest slowly rose and fell. I would reach for him, leaning over to kiss him tenderly until his eyes fluttered open, he would look up at me and smile and then I would pull him into my chest, close to my heart as he would always stay.  
“Dammit!!!” what was I even thinking?!! Even if that were the case, even if he wasn’t disgusted with me and actually wanted…something, he would face the same ridicule and torment that I would be doomed to. He never gave any implication that he felt that way towards other guys before, so I could only assume that making me his first would only arouse suspicion and then eventually persecution. There was no way I could do that to him…i could never stand to watch it.  
“Knock, knock! Hey Kiomè, we’re coming in!” I heard the latch on the door and it swung open allowing Solomon and a girl to enter. She had black hair that was hung to the middle of her back and eyes the color of a pale summer sky. Looking at the two of them I couldn’t help but think of story of Yin and Yang that my mother had told us when we were children.  
“Hello Sol, how have you been this past week?” We moved over to the breakfast nook and I put on some water for tea. Solomon restocked the groceries in the little refrigerator as the girl sat down at the table.   
“I’m doing okay, sorry I haven’t been by, my cousin was sent to Devildom and I had to see to her. I thought that the two of you should meet, I told her you were in a band and everything.”  
“Solomon…”  
“I’m kidding! Can’t a sorcerer have a little fun? But in all seriousness she wanted some time away from everyone and I thought this was a perfect place, and I never took you to have any bias towards witches.”  
“Well I never met one.”  
“So I was right after all, splendid. You’ve been cleaning in here, well you didn’t have to do that.” I sat at the table by the girl and she began to look in my direction with narrowed eyes.  
“I had to pull my weight somehow, you were kind enough to let me crash here.” The girl looked at me intently and I felt a bit uneasy about her. She reached a hand up and touched my face, stroking it gently as she looked deep in my eyes.  
“You are holding a deep darkness within you…it consumes you, traps you and hurts you. You have become complacent with it and yet it is the biggest abuser you have ever known-“  
“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” I smacked her hand away as I rose from the table.  
“You have to excuse her, she gets a little personal when she meets someone…like you.”  
“What do you mean like me?!”  
“Pained, tortured, seeking purpose and not knowing where to look those are things that I find intriguing. I know those pains and so I am drawn to those who feel such torment because as I am well versed to know, misery loves company.”  
“Look I think there is an angst limit in this little place…what is your name?”  
“My name is Elizaveta Morozov and I apologize, I can ever find another tortured soul to converse with it was refreshing, however there is something about you that strikes my interest-“  
“Ahem, hello, if you could stop your flirting I would like to get to the matter at hand.” I sat back down as Elizaveta sighed; this was the witch that everyone has talking about! And to think I had just gotten the information to help turn the investigation onto her and away from the others.  
“Cousin I came here to get away from that turmoil, I don’t want to hear about it.”  
“But it is unfair that they are making you out to be a villain! You have done nothing wrong, and it seems they are blaming you for the death of this poor angel! And why didn’t you tell me that you were here last year, I would have advised you! I know these demons and they would never have treated you this way if I was there to tell them the truth!” I sat back next to her and she shifted a little like she enjoyed my presence and I found it so weird.  
“I don’t understand, is this about the investigation taking place?” I had to play ignorant if I was going to maintain their trust, if they knew that I was a part of this then I would surely be in trouble and he was the only one I could rely on at this time.  
“That isn’t even the half of it; so my ex-boyfriend teams up with this angel and decides that it would be a good idea to frame me for a big conspiracy and get me into trouble! I was locked in a cell for days with nothing but a mat and a toilet and sink and not a single kind word! They thought I was a monster and they treated me like one too! Then apparently the girl goes nuts and tries to commit demonic genocide and get herself turned into a demon! It was the most ironic thing I had seen in my life, but now they think I was in on the whole thing like some damn mastermind! Even Red won’t speak to me like we used to and I thought we were friends.” Wait…did she know my sister personally?!  
“That’s horrible.”  
“Exactly, I don’t know what to do, no matter what I say I feel like they are going to assume the worst of me.”  
“It’s alright Liza, I will make sure no one hurts you, you were there for me and I will return the favor.”  
“Don’t let it get to you, as long as you are truthful, there should be no reason why they should consider you a suspect.” She looked at me again and reached to touch me.  
“There is something about you that is so familiar, have we met each other in passing at some time?” I could not let her know we were related, they would go off immediately.  
“No, I think I would remember seeing someone as pretty as you.”  
“Oh, how smooth of you, well I have to say you are quite adorable yourself.”  
“Kiomè that is my cousin-“  
“Oh stop Sol, we are only teasing, you know my type.” Solomon sighed as he rose to get the tea from the fire.  
“You have a type?”  
“I am Pansexual, so I see the spirit of the creature not the vessel it is encased in. You could be a female for all I care; as long as you had that deep mysterious aura about you I would still be attracted.” I had heard of that one, but I wasn’t sure what it meant.  
“That…is interesting.”  
“Yes in fact there was this pretty girl I was an exchange student with that I really liked, she was smart and logical but I could sense darkness in her too and she had this gorgeous garnet hair-“  
“Liza I told you about such talk! You will make our guest uncomfortable.” Oh she made me uncomfortable all right, just not for the reasons he thought.  
“Oh hush, I am only speaking truth to him, there is nothing wrong with it.”  
“What you are speaking of is abnormal and you should keep it to yourself, unless you want to give them more reasons to persecute you.”  
“You are starting to sound like Uncle, perhaps his teachings were effective after all.” Solomon stared his cousin down with fury and she refused to back down, this wouldn’t be so troubling if I weren’t in between the two.  
“I don’t mean to butt in on your trauma drama, but would either of you like these scones I made. They are a recipe my mother taught me.” I stood and went to the breadbox to pull them out and I heard her giggle.  
“You are quite odd Mr. Kiomè but you are a kind person, I like that and thank you.”  
“See I told you he was a good guy.”  
“I bet it all has to do with Riley, he is always spinning his tales and being a liar, I knew the moment he was getting help in demonic arts that he was being shady.”  
“He was getting tutored, what was wrong with that?”  
“When I asked him to write my spells as I read them off he wrote them in perfect demon language and Latin, spelling and all. If he can write spells by only hearing them, then he would pass a course that asked him to recall the words meanings.” That was a little odd, I never met this guy either but I could see the inconsistency. My DDD buzzed and for the first time in days I looked at it. I refused to open the twenty four messages Sae had left or the ten my sister wrote, I did however look to Belphie’s who simply said that he had done what I had asked. I should feel relieved at that, but upon meeting her I wouldn’t take her to be evil. Weird, hell yes, but not evil; but then nothing is ever what it seems. I messaged a thanks and put the device away.  
“Hey Kiomè, you okay? Is that someone from home?”  
“No…well yes, it was my mother, she was just asking how school was.” He knew I hadn’t been to school all week and he left the matter at that. Good, Belphie would be at the usual meeting place tonight and I needed a reason to go, if not for the excuse they plan to give me to get me to come back. Even still…what I really want is to turn back time.  
J  
This council officers meeting was bittersweet to say the least. Belphie found a thumb drive in Kio's room that turned out to be the recording we needed to give Eliza connection to Solomon's ring. That ring was connected to all 72 of Solomon's pacts, and 71 of those students were the first to be infected under the Angel's curse. This was enough to make Eliza the suspect and we should have celebrated as it meant we were finally liberated from the scrutiny. But Eliza was a person I saw as a friend, we weren't as close as I am with the brothers, but after we had fought together last year I never would have thought she was someone I couldn't trust. It made me feel so confused and defeated to know I wanted her to go down if it meant we were in the clear.  
On top of that it has been six days since my brother ran away. Over the last weekend we had searched all through town, asking merchants and hotel owners if they had seen anyone fitting his description to no avail. The only place we had left was the deep woods and that was too much ground even for the eight of us to cover after classes. We had wanted to take leave from them, but with the Angel's here it would prove too suspicious. So we had no other option than to sit at our table in melancholic silence.   
Lucifer sat in his seat listening to Diavolo patiently but I could see from the way he thumbed that spot in his right glove that he was deep in thought. And I wouldn't blame him, where had Kio gone, why hasn't he returned and what was he doing? More importantly how had Belphie come to find the drive in Jaclyn? Since Satan had started sleeping there Belphie had never stepped into Kio's room; what was he looking for?  
"Alright everyone, now I know in light of all of the insanity, we haven't had the chance to really get down to any real student council business, but I would like to prepare a type of gathering to boost the morale of the students. The atmosphere has been pretty low these past couple of weeks and we need to show them that the Angel investigation is not going to put us down."  
"Right, and with the new evidence submitted it is enough to take the focus off of us. This is good news, and the other students should know that this is a good time to breathe easy." I watched as Lucifer spoke and noticed that Satan was fidgeting violently. He had been moody ever since Kio had left and with what was being said I could assume he was not pleased.  
"So does anyone have any ideas?"  
"Well, we could have like a spring fling; we can put pretty flowers everywhere and have a dance."  
"That is a wonderful idea Jetèa, I take it you will be in charge of the floral arrangements miss gardener? Ha! Does anyone have any objections?"  
"No, of course I have no objections. Let's have a grand ole party with flowers and balloons and all sorts of food! We can dance and sing songs all night about how great shit is, then we can take the whole festivities and shove them right up your ass!!"   
"Satan that is enough!! You have seriously crossed the line!!" I would be lying if I said I didn’t see this coming. Now Lucifer and Satan were on their feet and the hostility had gone from twenty to a thousand in an instant.  
"I'm sorry Satan, I know we are under a lot of stress but we have to think of the other students too."  
"Oh get off it!! The other students aren't lost; the other students aren’t in any danger! The other students have gone home and went on with their lives and don't give a damn about this investigation because it isn’t their ass on the line!! While we are sitting on our asses talking about stupid flowers we could be searching for Kio!! He's out there alone and it's like everyone stopped giving a shit!! He could be trying to survive and all of you are being stupid!!" He threw his chair across the room causing Lucifer to approach him, but after a bit of struggle, instead of a fight Lucifer was actually holding his little brother trying to comfort him.  
"GET THE HELL OFF ME!! You don't care about me or Kio, you never cared!! No one cares about him like I do, no one wants to cherish it forever and always like i do...to hold it...I just want to hold it! He's hurting and there is no one there for him!!" He kept going back and forth, like he didn't even realize that he was also referring to his best friend's soul. Was it all he wanted or was it the condition he was under?  
"I know you're worried Satan but we have to go through this delicately, we don't have an idea of where he is, and we have come up empty handed every time! We are worried but also a little discouraged, but we are not going to rest until he is found! That i promise you!!"  
"Listen to your brother Satan, we haven’t stopped searching, and we haven't stopped caring. But we have other responsibilities as well and as much as I hate to say it we have to abide by them." Satan broke out of his brother’s grasp and walked across the council hall infuriated before he stopped and turned back to us.  
“You should be on my side Jetèa, you should be talking sense into them not coming up with stupid party ideas!! For fucks sake you are his sister, act like it for once!!” He was right, I hadn’t tried as hard as I should to get him back, but in honesty I felt that I was one of the last people he wanted to see, he would sooner run from me whether he was in danger or not. But the fact is, that I never took the chance, I allowed the others to take the brunt of the search simply because I was afraid.  
“Kio is old enough now to make his own decisions, we haven’t seen any trace of him within the fifty mile radius that we had searched.”   
“So you’re saying we should just let him go?! What the hell is wrong with you, what are you saying?! We haven’t found a trace because we haven’t tried hard enough, and you are all looking at me like I’m insane or something because I care!! He’s my best friend and none of you care about the trouble he’s in! Haven’t any of you even thought of why we haven’t seen him?!!”  
“BECAUSE HE DOESN’T WANT TO BE FOUND SATAN!!” We all looked to Belphie who looked extremely upset, that was something I had thought about since Mammon had brought it up. If he hasn’t come back on his own and we haven’t seen any trace of a struggle or fight, then chances are he had no intention of being found. Poor Satan looked like he was struck right in the heart and stammered.  
“What are you saying Belphie?”   
“I’m saying you are pounding down on everyone else about finding him but did you ever think that maybe he doesn’t want to see us or that he doesn’t want to come back? You were the one that set him off and it was you he had a fight with! Don’t you think he simply wants away from you, that he doesn’t want to face you?! Stop ripping into us about not doing enough and actually think of a plan!!” Belphie had gotten up and stormed out and his words really set off alarms in my mind and I had gotten up and ran after him, grabbing Satan’s arm and pulling him with me as I went.  
“The meeting isn’t over yet!!”  
“Sorry Luci, I’ll take whatever punishment, but this is important!” He burst out the door and ran down the hall together after Belphie.  
“What are you doing?!” I held onto his arm as we ran and soon Belphie came into view.  
“Belphagor, wait up, right now!!” I let go of Satan and grabbed Belphie with both hands making him stop where he was. I turned him to face me and I could see that he was upset about what went down in there.  
“What do you want Tèa, I just want to go home and sleep.”  
“What you said back there made me think about what happened over the past few days. I saw you last night going into the woods with some type of package, it was way too late in the evening to go searching because curfew was coming soon. I didn’t think much of it until you came up with the thumb drive that had the recording of Solomon and Kio on it. How did you know where to find it?”  
“I told you, I was looking for a pick, I lost mine and I knew he had backups. I bumped the dresser when I closed the drawer and Jaclyn fell, that’s when the drive fell out.”  
“And I would believe you Belphie, except Kio wouldn’t keep Jaclyn on an unstable hook in the wall. He loves that guitar and he would have made sure it wouldn’t have fallen no matter how hard you shut that drawer.”  
“And even if that was the case, how would you know what was on that drive? It could have had anything on it!” Satan and I looked at each other and the pieces fit together.  
“Did…did you find Kio?!” Belphie’s eyes went wide and he tried to back away but Satan grabbed his shoulders.  
“Belphie answer her, did you find him?!” There was a long silence and he sighed heavily.  
“I found him about two nights ago, so far I had been taking him food and talking to him.”  
“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ANYONE?!!”  
“Because that was the condition he had set! If I tell anyone I had seen him or where he was he was going to be gone for good and he wasn’t coming back! That is what I’m saying, he doesn’t want to be found, he doesn’t want to face you Satan! Whatever happened between the two of you is keeping him from coming home!” Of course, Belphie was with Beel and Lucifer the first night when he had left so they don’t know what happened between them and I doubt Mammon, Levi or Asmo would really broadcast it, especially if it caused my brother such distress.  
“He doesn’t want to see me…?” Satan looked so crestfallen and he even trembled slightly. Whatever it was that has him so smitten with my brother, the effects were clear as day.  
“I don’t know exactly, so far talking about you has been the only thing that kept him coming back. I had asked you those questions yesterday so that he could hear it from you, so that he would know that you want him back, and so far he has agreed to see me again tonight.”  
“Then why don’t we go down there? Satan if you just talk to Kio this can be resolved I know it! He just needs to see you again-“  
“Didn’t you hear what he said?! If he finds out that we know anything then he will disappear! He doesn’t want anything to do with us…”   
“And if he suspects that I told anyone he is going to bolt, I already have to hope that he doesn’t read my mind or something.”  
“He wouldn’t do that, but still, this is so dumb! If he only knew that we were here for him he would be fine!” I had to do something; I couldn’t just let him hide away in the wilderness like some animal, running away from his problems! He was my brother and a family is supposes to support each other! I looked over to Satan who seemed pretty out of it for the most part, he didn’t look entirely down but he certainly wasn’t in a better mood.  
“But really, he is okay?”  
“Yeah, I mean for he’ll mostly eat for me as long as I don’t badger him, I’m going to take him some dinner tonight. Is there anything you want me to tell him?” He didn’t answer but just walked away with his hands in his pockets.  
“Satan, wait, where are you going?” he turned his head slightly as he stopped, I couldn’t see his eyes but I knew he wasn’t alright.  
“I’m glad he’s okay, really. Just make sure he eats for me.” And with that he was gone and I felt utterly horrible.   
“Tèa, I couldn’t tell him, Kio specifically said-“  
“And I believe you; the problem is that so does Satan.” I don’t know if his crush on my brother is because of his soul or because of him as a person, but either way Satan was not in good shape. I was certain at this point that he would be sleeping in his own bed tonight. The painful thing was that I was almost certain that Kio was in love with Satan, if the two of them really cared about each other then there was no reason this wouldn’t work out if they just had the time to talk it out!   
“What should I do?”  
“Go to him like normal, give him some food and don’t mention speaking to us. Try to convince him that we do miss him, that we want him home. I believe in you Belphie.” He scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders, this was a lot to put on anyone, but I had no intention of letting him carry the burden alone. I had a plan.  
L  
I was utterly embarrassed by the crass display that took place during the meeting, I had to apologize to Diavolo profusely for the behavior of my brothers and for my fiancé leaving without being dismissed! We had just gotten the information to the Angels, they would be taking Elizaveta in the morning for interrogation and detainment and this was supposed to be a time to give a sigh of relief, not bicker at each other like savages! Satan had no right to act so childishly, he had outright insulted Diavolo completely unprovoked and I had just thought of the perfect way to punish him.  
Granted I didn’t want to, I knew he wasn’t well and in his anger I knew he was grieving the loss of his precious friend, but his words and behavior could not go unpunished especially when they were towards Diavolo. I first had to find my soon to be bride and discipline her, the news she shared with me did not grant a free pass to humiliate me! I heard rustling in her brother’s room and knew one of the two had to be there and slammed it open. She sat on the floor reading his book, not even startled by my action.  
“Where do you get off embarrassing me in front of Diavolo like that, I expect this type of behavior from my brothers but you are the last one I would think to simply barge out of a meeting before Diavolo was even done speaking! You know as a student council officer that your duty is to the school and its standard and you utterly shat on it when you and my brothers dismissed yourselves without permission!! And you had the audacity to vocally accept ‘whatever punishment’ as though I would simply give you a slap on the wrist?!! Do you believe that I would be lenient with you simply because you are my fiancé?!! Do you think I am no longer capable of dolling the punishment befitting such insolence because you carry my…” I couldn’t even finish the thought…it was utterly foolish to even utter the words with no definitive proof and yet they came just the same…my child…she could be carrying my child. She looked up from her reading and looked at me with sorrowful eyes and my heart instantly twisted, damn this girl, even if it wasn’t what she thought, it was exactly what happened, but I could not let her go unpunished.  
“Luci, I’m so sorry, a lot has gone on as of late and there is something I didn’t tell you before.”  
“Jetèa I don’t believe I can handle any more talks like this, if you come to me with one more life changing secret-“  
“I promise this doesn’t affect us directly. But it is about our brothers, I need to think of a way to get Kio and Satan together again.”  
“Well that could be done if we could locate him, however as we had discussed, we cannot find him to do so.” She looked like she had more she wanted to say but stopped herself and thought about it.  
“I have reason to believe that Satan may have feelings for my brother…like, the romantic kind.” I was not expecting that at all, I knew of his fixation but I wouldn’t pin his actions to anything other than that. My brother found his soul inviting and still hadn’t overcome the withdrawal of it, I didn’t believe otherwise  
“Oh? And what leads you to believe that?”  
“The way he acts, the way he looks and just how sad he seems…like he’s broken hearted. I had felt that way for you once, and it’s a horrible sensation, I don’t want Satan to keep suffering like this.”  
“I assure you my brother is hardly suffering like he should be, but I will make sure he does. And on the matter, you speak of his suffering but what of your own brother; I doubt such a problem can be resolved when it is unrequited.” She looked back to the book in her lap and began to read.  
"I allowed you in, gave you my trust to earn, but only then did I know how much it would burn. I knew you were different from the moment we did meet, and in first locking our eyes I would come to know heat. I was complacent in darkness, accustomed to my blight, and then you came in violently and showed me your light. Like a moth to a flame I did wander to your glow and the closer I ventured the more I wanted to know. Emerald embers and golden flames consume me, my body torched, my mind full of smoke and my wings singed and my heart lies entirely scorched. But still I fly closer until I am no more, your beauty and danger leaving me charred and sore. This feeling is intense, all of admiration and lust, all I do know is that it will turn me to dust. This is dangerous to have such a decadent desire, because I was taught better than to play with fire." what was it with these two and writing such entries? Even still, Kiomè’s piece was very evident in its intent, unless there was anyone else who could be described with gold and emerald. He never expected anyone to read his private thoughts, which explains why he is usually protective of the book.  
"There are several entries like this, they get more passionate as time passes. I truly believe my brother is in love with yours." She looked sad at this revelation, and closed the book to put it back in its place.   
"Why does this sadden you?"  
"Because I also believe he is afraid of those feelings. I have to get them together and I have to make things right with him once and for all."  
"Listen to me Tèa, you are a very kind person and I adore you for that. But it is best if you leave it alone, you could be forcing something that isn't to be and that will only cause more animosity."  
"How can you say that?! They deserve to be happy and if I can help-"  
"You don't even know if that is what Satan feels let alone wants! He is going through withdrawals right now, he will say and do whatever he needs to get what he really desires! You want to push them together when it could be the most dangerous thing to do!" She wilted at my words but she needed to hear them, this was much more delicate than she believes and I do not want a confrontation over it. I hadn't forgotten just how dangerous her brother was and though I know my own has his risks as well I know that Kiomè could kill him if pushed to that point and I will do all necessary to protect my family, even at the cost breaking more of it away.  
"I want you to promise that you are not going to approach my brother about this matter do you understand me? And when we locate your brother you will keep to the same rule! My priority is keeping the lot of you safe and I will see to that. Besides, if this is correct, then it is a matter for them to handle. You will not interfere do you understand me?" She nodded and there was silence between us.  
"As punishment for your behavior today you are to write a twenty page report stating in detail the importance of student council meetings, the understandings of the hierarchy and the need to stay until excused. I want it on my desk first thing tomorrow and it should not be even a minute late am I understood?" The look in her eye brought a familiar icy chill.  
"Yes senpai, you are understood." Ah so now she was cross with me.  
"Tèa you cannot fix everyone's problems-"  
"I have work that needs done, now if you'll excuse me." If that was how she wanted to be, then so be it.  
"Then proceed to do it in your own room." She scowled and shoved her way by me, I was sure to be alone for a few nights, these two were going to be the death of me. Next would be to go to Satan, I know he would be eager to attend this evening’s search so I will not confine him to his room as I would otherwise. When I opened the door I found him lying in his bed, his kitten greeted me eagerly and I held her in my hands.  
“You were entirely out of line today! You had no right at all to speak to Diavolo in that manner and then to desert the meeting before you were excused was unacceptable!! Do you have any idea what disturbance you caused today, do you have a single clue as to the damage you have done?!!” He didn’t move, he kept his back to me, so he wanted to ignore me, fine so be it!  
“As punishment you are to write a forty page report on the importance of the student council, your role as an officer and the necessity of the meetings as well as their times! You will also be taking the silver polishing, food and dusting duties for an additional month and you are required to write a well written apology to Diavolo as well as doing it in person!” He still didn’t move, he was silent and it infuriated me.  
“I will also be taking Miss Princess here, until you can show you are responsible enough to deserve her she will remain with me!” I expected him to explode at that moment but he still didn’t move.  
“Okay…” I was floored, was that all he had to say for himself, Satan was never one to be so compliant and docile especially with me. I moved closer to the side of the bed and sat his beloved pet beside him. He stared into the wall with empty eyes and it startled me. Was this the withdrawals? Was he ill?  
“Satan…I will of course grant you a pardon for this evening so that we may continue our search. We will be leaving in ten minutes, don’t keep me waiting-“  
“I’m not going.” What?! He had just gone on a tirade about us not searching hard enough for him and suddenly he doesn’t even want to participate?! I sat on the bed beside him and brushed back his hair, he seemed so dejected. If I disregarded this chance with him I would be an utter fool.  
“Baby brother, what troubles you? Why are you so miserable?” I petted his hair and for the first time he didn’t yell or strike out, but from the way he trembled and closed his eyes I wish he had.  
“I don’t know, one minute all I can think about is that soul, and how pretty it would look in my hands. It gives me an ache in my chest and I feel completely crazy, I wonder what demon has gotten a hold of it and would I ever see it again. And then I think of our last day together and it hurts much worse! I think of the good times we had together and how happy we were. I don’t understand this feeling but when I remember it’s like its painful but at the same time I enjoy it?! And what Belphie said, that we haven’t found him because he was avoiding us…or rather avoiding me. I was the one that hurt him that day, I was the one being jealous, I was the one that upset him and…I drove him to run away.” He was the last one to see Kiomè before he left, what was said between them, what happened that made him leave so suddenly? Only the two of them knew that answer.  
“I find myself thinking about that stupid way he smiles when he’s being all blasé, the glint in his eye when we come up with pranks together and the way he laughs. It hurts…so much to think about those things. To think about the night he carried me home when I got too drunk to walk and he took care of me. The way he would time and again stand up for me, he took the fall for me when we played behind your back and he didn’t once blame me. He went out and bought me a kitten just because he knew I loved cats…because he cared about me. When I think about those things and I realize what I’ve done…I find it hard to breathe…” Well I’ll be blessed…was she right after all? I continued to pet his hair and he pulled himself into a ball and he shuddered.   
“This is my fault…I finally found something other than books that made me feel alive! I felt like I had something to live for instead of just surviving in this mundane existence! I had someone who really saw me…not a fucking extension of you, he saw ME and I fucked it all up!!” I pulled him up and rocked him in my arms, he was definitely suffering, and at this point I didn’t know what the reason was and I wasn’t going to try to decipher it now.  
“What is wrong with me, why do I feel like I’ve lost my mind? Why does it hurt like this, I can’t get him out of my head…and why does it hurt so much to know I’m not in his at all?” Do I tell him what Tèa found? Would the recent events between them make it moot? I shouldn’t interfere, this was between the two of them.   
“You don’t know anything for certain, your best bet is to find him and speak to him yourself and put any closure needed behind you. If you two choose to be friends after that then all is well, and if not…well then, at least you know. But you will not know if you never speak to him again and that will hurt more.” He pushed away and hid his face from me as he sat with his legs over the side of the bed.   
“You can either stay here and never know or you can go out there and find him. Even if he doesn’t want to be found I am almost certain he has not forgotten all that you have done for him as well. I’m sure he would take that into consideration and hear you out.”  
“I guess…I’ll be right down, just give me a minute.”   
“Of course.” I stood and turned to leave.  
“Hey Lucifer, just so you know, I still hate you. And I didn’t need you to do any of that for me at all, in fact, if you tell anyone I will curse the hell out of you!” I love you too brother.  
“Noted, now don’t be long.” This was a delicate situation, one thing was for certain, they had to sort this out themselves, whatever is going on between them does not need anyone filling their heads with things we didn’t understand. We were only outsiders and had no right to push them in either direction. They had done too much together to allow that…wait…  
“You got drunk and did what-“  
“I got to get dressed Lucifer, get out!” he slammed the door in my face in an instant, I had the chance to dole out Belphie’s punishment and I had to deal with so much already and we have yet to do our evening search. Good grief this will be a long evening.


	13. The last straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetea Hatches a plan to find Kio and convince him to come home, but it backfires greatly and she may have to pay the ultimate price for it.

Part 3 Chapter 13  
J   
I was so mad at Lucifer I didn’t even want to look at him, another evening search with nothing to show for and everyone is feeling defeated as always. I had to watch as Satan grilled Belphie about where my brother was but he was adamant about keeping to Kio’s wishes. I can understand that he wants to protect himself but Satan only cares about being able to talk to him, he wants to make amends. And I know how that feels, and to be thwarted at every turn.   
Last night felt like a complete waste of time and everyone was angry over it, the only consolation was that I knew he was alright, he was eating and he was safe. But I could tell that he was miserable, or else he would have come back. I had spent so much energy trying to make his life hell that he seems to stay in a constant state of deprecation, like he doesn’t deserve to be happy and it eats at me every time I think about the conversation we had with our mother. If something happened to him…it would be all my fault, I owed it to him as his older sister to set things right.  
“Tèa, are you going to eat that pasta?”  
“No Beel, you have it.” I slid the plate right over to my best friend and he took it graciously.   
“Ey come on, don’t be down, we are gonna find him tonight, I know it. there are only so many places he could be.” No, just one and Belphie knew.  
“Mammon, Beel, Levi…I have to ask something…controversial.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Controversial?”  
“Like whether it is barbaric to eat Atzuki’s bean paste or good manners because littering?”  
“…anyway, what is this about?” I looked to the three of them and I knew this plan would be shaky but I had to try.  
“If someone knew where Kio was but wouldn’t tell, would it be right to read their minds in order to get the information and bring him home?”  
“Who would know that?”  
“I don’t know, that seems bad.”  
“Yikes…seems like something an antihero would do. Villainous for the greater good, I like it.” it was bad, it was very bad, and yet…  
“I have a plan, meet me outside the house of Lamentation after school; we are going to do a search of our own.”  
“But we always search after school.”  
“I mean after Lucifer splits us up, something is up and I’m going to get to the bottom of it.” the bell range for everyone to get back to class and they all got up silently wondering just what I was planning, to be honest I didn’t blame them, this was going to be tricky.  
“Jetèa, hello, could I get a moment of your time?” Diavolo of all people had come to the lunch hall to greet me, he looked a little concerned and it rang alarm bells immediately.  
“What is going on Diavolo, has something happened?”  
“I would hope not, come and walk with me.” We walked down the hallway towards the exit and I was wondering just what was on his mind; he had never sought me out like this and he was acting very odd.   
“The angels just took Elizaveta this morning, I was wondering if you had heard the news.” Heard it, I watched as they dragged her kicking and screaming toward Diavolo’s mansion. The whole scene drew a crowd and this white haired guy was extremely angry about it.  
“I know about it yeah, do you truly believe she corrupted Azrael and did all of this with her?”  
“It truly doesn’t matter at this point what I believe, it is what the evidence suggests. However after finding this information and seeing the connections I have to wonder if we were truly seeing things as they were back then.” He stepped away from the building and turned to look at it, cuffing his hands behind his back and sighing.   
“Did I make the right decisions? Was I truly acting in the best interests of the students, or was I…acting out of my own anger?” I had never heard anything like this come from his mouth before, he wasn’t the type to brood or second guess himself, he was always the bright and happy one.   
“Diavolo you did what you had to do to protect the students.”  
“Did I? In that moment all I thought about was how smug she looked standing over my best friend ready to end his life. I thought about how she had all of us fooled and how she almost won…and I plunged that sword right into her without even thinking that someone could be controlling her like she had Cerberus…”  
“She would have hurt other students…we both know that, don’t blame yourself for information we didn’t have at the time.”  
“I wish I could chalk it up to that, but I don’t think I can, I killed that girl and gave Elizaveta a damned honor! I named a wing after her! All the while she could have walked away laughing at us all and I let her go!”  
“YOU DIDN’T KNOW! Now stop thinking that way, this will be resolved, don’t worry. The real culprit will receive justice, we don’t know anything until we have all the facts.” He nodded and shifted his weight.  
“You are right about that…she laughed while Cerberus tore Lucifer apart…what kind of angel…laughs at another’s pain like that? I truly felt then that she was guilty without doubt… and I wanted to return the favor. Maybe…I just wanted to hurt her, maybe I wanted vengeance, so many maybe’s but not enough answers.”  
“Lucifer never told me about that, his own dog…that is such an insult. I know his pride took a heavier blow than any wound he received that day.”  
“You’re right… just don’t mention that detail to him, I’m certain he kept it from you for that reason.”  
“Of course.” He sighed again and looked to the school building, I could only imagine what was on the prince’s mind, what weight he carried and what darkness lied within his own heart.   
“I try so hard to bring light to this place, I try to show a much higher standard to RAD than other places…I cannot even amount to it myself.”  
“The only thing that has happened is that you remembered that you are a demon like the rest of us. That is nothing to be ashamed of, your people want to follow someone who they can relate to. Standards or not, everyone loses their temper, that is a part of life.”  
“I know…I did try my hardest with your brother, we would talk several times a week, sometimes to shoot the breeze other times he would get a little personal. One thing I do know is that he is so much stronger than he thinks, but even the strong ones need help sometimes, even if it is to vent or to see their mistakes through another’s eyes.” I put my arms around him and hugged him tight, even a prince can feel darkness and there was nothing wrong with it.  
“Thank you Jetèa, one thing I will never regret is accepting you to come here. If that hadn’t happened I believe we would have been in very bad shape, you are an amazing person, Lucifer was right to snag you when he did. You know he was an absolute wreck when you left us.” I wasn’t expecting him to dish on Mr. Pride, but I wasn’t about to stop him either.  
“Was he now?”  
“Oh yes, he wouldn’t eat or anything, it was like he lost a part of himself. I am almost certain that he was even crying at some point, poor guy, if I didn’t help him out there is no telling how he would be fairing to this day.”  
“I hardly believe I was doing or feeling any of those things Diavolo.”  
“Hmm, no I remember, you were a shell of your former self. I mean your shadow had a sunnier disposition than you did, it was really sad.” The responding scowl my fiancé gave him was worth everything to me and I laughed. He looked at me with wariness and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“You seem to be in a better mood today.”   
“How can I stay angry when I know how much you need me?” He scowled again and I giggled as I put my arms around his waist.  
“And I love that look in your eye when you get annoyed, I had forgotten it was the reason I would bait you.” He softened and kissed my forehead, from the corner of my eye I could see Diavolo smile while giving thumbs up, he was something else.  
“What is the plan this afternoon?” They looked to each other and something felt wrong.  
“We think it may be best to call off the search for your brother, just for now.”  
“What do you mean?!”  
“It’s been a solid week and there is no sign of him, his phone still rings and at times…well when I call it is sent to voicemail. That tells us that he is alive and okay. We may have to simply wait for him to come around on his own.” It made sense, but I knew what was keeping him from coming back and I wasn’t about to give up on him.  
“Is it alright if I keep searching myself?” They both softened and nodded; good, this way they won’t go looking for me.  
“You have to bring a chaperone; I will not waver on that detail.”  
“I will bring two.” He nodded at that, very good, they won’t look for them either.  
“We must be off now, we have to view the interrogation this evening and there will be a lot of work to do before then, right Lucifer?”  
“As always, I shall see you later Beloved?”  
“Of course.” He caressed my cheek and turned to leave with Diavolo. I watched them go and I felt bad for keeping such secrets, but they didn’t understand what was at stake here. The longer he was out there, the worse off he was. I had to convince him to come home; once he talked to Satan I know he would feel much better. Sadly Satan wasn’t answering my calls or texts; I suppose it was all up to me.  
K  
“Seriously, Satan went off on Lord D. over a festival he wanted to throw? That seems extreme even for him.”   
“Exactly, he went off on a whole tirade and cursed us all out, said we weren’t looking hard enough and acted like you didn’t matter. Which I could see what he’s saying, with these stupid angels around we couldn’t just skip school and come out here, but that was no reason to treat everyone else like we were garbage because of it. It pissed me off so I told him about himself.”  
“What did you say?” Belphie stopped eating for a moment like he was reliving the moment before shaking his head.  
“I didn’t tell him about you of course, but I told him that he needed to get over himself, maybe we didn’t find you because you didn’t want to be found. He never considered that maybe you just didn’t want to see him. To be honest I regret saying it.”  
“Why? What happened?”  
“He hasn’t been the same, I mean he hasn’t been the same for a while, but he got worse. He really wants to find you and talk to you, whatever happened that night, whatever he said he did is really eating at him.” A lot of words were said that night…but the words that stuck out to me the most were the ones he said about my attributes. He said I had so much good within my darkness; that I was actually worth something. I ruined that when I let my own damned emotions take over, and I would never have what we had again.  
“What happened between you two that you can’t talk it out Kio? I mean if you guys just talked to each other-“  
“I said before I didn’t want to talk about it, and I still mean that.” He caught my tone and dropped the subject.  
“Anyway Lucifer went nuts because Satan went off on Diavolo and then I went off on him and Tèa chased after me with Satan in tow before the meeting was even over and it became a big mess. Satan got the biggest punishment because he started it all and Tèa isn’t speaking to Lucifer right now. I’m stuck cleaning the labyrinth, that’s no fun, but with everything going on Lucifer found it suspicious as to why I haven’t been going on the search with them, he doesn’t know I’ve been seeing you of course so I went with them last night and that’s why I couldn’t come.”  
“I can imagine it being hectic over there, I didn’t mean to cause all that trouble though, I thought you guys would be better off without me.”  
“Mm-mm that isn’t true, you and you`re sister have done more for us by just being here than we could ever hope to have. You make our lives interesting and dare I say it, you guys make us happy. Like I said I love rocking out with you guys, I feel like I sleep much better knowing I helped make a sound like that.”  
“Please don’t lay on such praise, I haven’t done anything worth it. I caused you all to worry and it’s causing chaos in the house.” Not to mention I did miss everyone, I missed my bed, I missed our routine and I miss Sae. From what Belphie tells me he is not doing well and I have no idea what to do about it. I still have those horrible dreams and I’m terrified that for even a minute I’ll believe they are wrong and all of it will come true. But at the same time…I didn’t want my best friend to suffer.  
“Did you hear that they took in Elizaveta this morning? With that drive they had enough to label her a suspect; they currently have her in a cell under the Lords Mansion…again.” Solomon had come that morning severely upset about what had happened and threatened to go to the board of magic about it. Said that they had no valid proof of what happened and it was complete hearsay. He left after grabbing a few books and he didn’t come back or answer his calls.   
“What are they going to do to her?”  
“They are going to gather all the evidence and make a case, unlike demons the angels will try to give a fair hearing but let’s be real, they are just as biased as anyone else.”  
“I figure, this whole thing is really messed up, like this all happened last year and everyone’s lives are still being torn apart because of it. When is it going to be over?”  
“I don’t know, the only one who doesn’t seem to be all upset is that kid Riley, he said that she knew something was up all along. But there was something I didn’t get, I remember last year when Mammon, Levi and I would study with Tèa in the library I would see him checking out magic books. Now his girlfriend was a witch so it made sense, but it looked like he knew what he was checking out.”  
“He could have had a list written down, that doesn’t seem like anything.”  
“Hmm, I guess you’re right, he’s just too…cheerful, like he has his whole life together and it bugs me.”  
“Geez who even does that anymore?”  
“Right? Who has time for that?” We laughed at that, but I really wondered about the whole situation. I didn’t have enough details to really make a judgment, but I knew my sister and the guys had nothing to do with it. All I knew was that they were being mistreated because of it and it wasn’t right.  
“I’m just glad you guys are in the clear, that whole interrogation mess was ridiculous.”  
“I know, they even took Cerberus.”  
“Lucifer’s dog, what the hell for?”  
“He was manipulated with some sort of magic last year and they took him as evidence and tested him to find out just what sort of magic was used on him. Turns out it wasn’t angelic or demonic…it was human.”  
“So a witch was in on it after all, damn and she almost got away with it too. I feel bad for Lucifer though, I know he loves that dog.”  
I know, if you were there you would have rallied a whole rebellion about it, screaming about demonic injustice and shit!”  
“You know me ha, ha!” Talking with Belphie felt great, for the first time in a while I didn’t feel like my life was over. Maybe…things would be okay after all.  
“Hey…have you given any thought to, you know, coming back?” I looked at the hopeful look in his eye and I really thought about it, could it be okay, could I be okay?  
“Belphie…if I was different…I mean if I wasn’t normal, would you still be friends with me?”   
“Seriously, I mean you’re a half-human Emo kid that promotes anarchy while making straight A’s in school; how normal were you trying to be?” He had me there.  
“I’m serious, like if I was really different, would we still be cool?”  
“Like how different, like third nipple different or you like Pistachio ice cream different; because if you’re that type then you can consider our friendship over.”  
“I’m serious man, be real with me!” he looked at me thoughtfully and nodded.  
“I can’t think of anything being wrong with you, and you’re a good person, so yeah we would be cool.” I sighed, this felt like a mistake.  
“I think…I want to go home.”  
“Awesome, when do you want to go?  
“I don’t know…I think I’ll come back tomorrow night, I want to get some stuff in order first, pack my things and all.”  
“I get that, we will be okay with one more night.” I was really feeling uneasy about this, but I had to know if what I was afraid of was really real and I wouldn’t know that until I tried.  
“And besides I was wanting to know if-“ I heard a rustling in the leaves to my left and I nearly jumped out of my skin. My sister broke into the clearing and I felt all color drain from my face.  
“Kio, I found you! Thank goodness, we’ve been looking everywhere; we need you to come home.” She smiled as she reached for me and I backed away, I looked to Belphie who looked surprised, but not as surprised as he should have been.  
“Did you tell her I was here?!”  
“No! I didn’t, I didn’t tell her where to find you I swear!” His eyes kept darting, he was hiding something.  
“But she knew I was talking to you.” He was silent then and I felt a surge of rage.  
“You fucking lied to me?!! I told you I didn’t want to see any of them and you betray me?!! This was why I didn’t come back!!”   
“Kio no one is trying to hurt you man!”  
“Kio everyone is worried sick, I know you’re upset, but you deserve a warm bed and a hot meal. You never needed to leave little brother, I mean that.” my head began to spin, he told, he told when I asked him not to! What else was told about me?!”  
“Kio, I never meant-“  
“FUCK YOU BELPHIE, I DON’T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU MEANT TO DO!!! Is this some plot the two of you hatched, do you plan to make an example out of here in the middle of the woods like I’m some animal?! Were you fooling me all along into thinking you gave a shit about me?!! ANSWER ME!!!” she looked at me frightened and shook her head profusely.  
“No Kio, I just wanted to see you, I wanted to bring you home. I have been a shit big sister but I had to do better, I had to see that you were safe-“  
“Then how the hell did you know where to find me?!”  
“I…read Belphie’s mind when I asked him where you were…he never told me.”  
“Wow, nothing is below you is it! You are the most toxic, self-centered bitch I have ever met, I regret being born under the same household as you!” I turned to leave and she wrapped her arms around me, she was really trying to hold me here!!  
“Kio, I didn’t mean to betray your trust this way, I really didn’t, but you have to come back. You have to talk to Satan, he really misses you and I think if you guys had the chance you could really work this out.” WHAT?? What was that supposed to mean?!! I shoved her off of me and she stumbled back.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Jetèa…do you not know not to piss me off?!!”  
“Please, you don’t have to stay, but you have to talk to him! You deserve to be happy, and loved, you have been broken for too long and that is my fault! I don’t want you to hurt anymore, just please this one thing is all I ask! You don’t have to be afraid anymore! Mama, Laika and I, we accept you just the way you are and I know Daddy will too! You don’t have to hide it anymore.”  
“What is she talking about?”  
“SHE DOESN’T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK SHE’S TALKING ABOUT!! She needs to stay the hell away from me, I’m done, I’m over all of this shit!! I’m not coming back to be around that lying self-serving sadistic cunt!!!” she backed off stunned then, if our mother had heard she would be punching my teeth in right now, but I was way too pissed to care and I felt myself climbing. I started to walk away and I felt various roots and vines restrain me and that really set me off!  
“I can’t let you leave Kio, I’m sorry but I can’t let you go…I love you. I don’t want to see you get hurt with this insanity, you don’t need to hate yourself anymore. No one hates you for it but you, and I will always accept you no matter what-“  
“YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SHUT YOUR LYING MOUTH YOU FUCKING BITCH I HATE YOU!!!” She wasn’t my sister anymore, this was a monster, she had been from the beginning, she would do whatever necessary to exploit every weak spot I had and leave nothing left of my dignity! Who did she tell, who does she have gathered to listen so they can witness my humiliation?! I heard more rustling and I was more than convinced that that was her exact plan. No one was here for me, Satan didn’t miss me, this was just another plot to destroy what was left of me like always! I had no friends, I had no family…I was alone and they were all enemies…they will pay for their sins!!  
J  
“Jetèa what have you done?! Why didn’t you leave well enough alone?!” Belphie looked so mad at me and I was confused, I thought I could convince him if he knew I accepted him but the more I talked to him the angrier he became and then I saw those gruesome black orbs staring back at me as the markings spread along his body. He was changing to his demon form and he had his sights on me!!   
“Tèa what the hell, I thought this was gonna be a civil conversation!!”  
“He looks really mad; we shouldn’t have come here…” Beel looked to my brother terrified and he was right to do so; I just pushed him straight to level five and he looked absolutely savage as he tore at the vines and roots I kept moving to restrain him. He snarled viciously, showing white razor like fangs ready to tear into someone. I was terrified, I had no idea what to do, he was right, I should not have come at all!! And then I saw it, Hell’s Scorn, it flowed from him slowly as it ate away my plants and I knew my time was very limited.  
“What is that? It’s melting your plants!”  
“This is bad, I’m calling Lucifer now!” Belphie pulled out his DDD and began to dial as I my brother and I had direct eye contact, it was like a mouse staring into the eyes of a snake. Any moment he would break free and it was all over.  
“You guys need to leave…”  
“What?!!”  
“We aren’t going anywhere!!”  
“LISTEN TO ME!! Do you see that black smoky stuff coming from him? That is his rage in pure form, it destroys cells if it touches you, you will end up like those other demons that attacked me months ago. It can’t hurt me because we are connected by blood, but if it touches you, you will die!! So you have to go NOW!!”   
“But if he breaks free and attacks you…” No matter what I was not going to fair well, he had nothing but pure rage in his eyes and they were on me. I only wanted to show him that I loved and accepted him, and it seemed I was going to pay with my life. He snarled maliciously and I heard the snapping of the vines as I tried desperately to apply more to him.  
“I would rather I might die than you guys definitely will, get out of here!!!” I changed into my demon form and braced myself as he tore himself free.  
“Baby brother…” The demon that looked back at me was no longer my brother, he was wrath incarnate.   
“Kio…!!” He slammed into me with a force that winded me and instantly began to tear at me. This time I fought back, I fought for my life as his claws ripped my skin and his teeth sank into my arm. I managed to summon my rose whip and slash him across his chest making him hiss in pain as he stumbled back. He bled but it didn’t seem to deter him. He came for me again and I tried to keep him at bay with my whip slashing left and right, him weaving and avoiding at every turn. He managed to actually grab it, pulling me forward and kicking me in the stomach. I felt the world tilt and I fell to the ground unable to bring air back into my body.  
“Stop it!! You need to calm down Kio, you’ll kill her!!” Beel grabbed him from behind in a bear hug and tried to restrain him and I saw the frightening smiled on my brothers lips before my best friend was sent backwards smashing into a cliff face at high speed.  
“BEEL!!!!”  
“Oh Hell no!! Ya got a real screw loose to do that to him!! Come on Kio, we’re friends, remember the team?!! We need you like you said ya needed me! Ya said that!!” He looked to him with a mocking smirk and in less than a second came forward and shouldered him in the stomach sending Mammon backward. He was able to stop himself and came back for Kio but that smoky terror came for him. Mammon dodged but it grazed his arm and he was instantly collapsing to the ground screaming. He bled heavily from his arm as my brother looked on unfazed. I stood to my feet enraged at my brothers actions and fearful for my friends lives.  
“Don’t you see it now; you cannot fight him this way! You have to get out of here!!”  
“I gave Lucifer and Diavolo our location and they are on their way now; we just have to hold him off until they get here.” And what difference was that going to make? Did they not see what they did to two of them in just a matter of moments?! I had to make a stand, this whole mess was my fault and it and this animosity between us had to end!  
“Kiomè, your fight is with me, leave them alone! I am the one you want, it’s time to settle this once and for all!!” HE looked to me and his smirk faded. The shadowy aura faded and he removed the tattered shirt that hung from him. He said no words but came at me quickly and punched me right in the face and proceeded to slash and bite at me again. There was no sadism here, he didn’t want to drag this out, his only objective was to destroy me; but I noticed that as ferocious as he was, he wasn’t using his training, it was like he was simply relying on a deep instinctual need to fight, attack and destroy. I used that to my advantage and used a nearby branch to slash at his face that he dodged and came for my left leaving himself open and I took my backup rose and struck him right in the side making him roll onto the ground. He looked at me with black doll like eyes full of hatred and I felt myself fling backward into a nearby tree and then fell to the ground in a thud.  
“Tèa!!” Belphie stood between my brother and I and I reached for him desperately.  
“Belphie no, get away!!” My brother walked slowly towards us without any sort of expression on his face but Belphie stood his ground.  
“You hurt my brothers and my friend and you expect me to do nothing?! Don’t come any closer!!” Mammon and Beel came at him from both sides and stopped midair, I thought of the way he crumpled those lower demons and I began to scream in panic. He tilted his head at my reaction and simply flung the pair away again to my relief. He stepped right up to Belphie and looked into his face as my friend panted in both anger and fear of what he planned to do to him. I noticed my brother begin to sway, he was getting tired! We just had to last long enough for him to wear himself out and we would be alright. Kio’s eyes shifted to mine as though he was reading those very thoughts…he wouldn’t do that unless he thought I was an enemy… he looked back to Belphie and tilted his head again.  
“Pain.” As though on cue he crumpled to the ground, his screams piercing my soul and I scrambled to him desperately.  
“What are you doing to him?!!!” He kicked me backward and was on me in an instant with his hands around my throat. I clawed at his arms and hands as he began to apply pressure and in desperation I kicked and clawed and tried to fight him off of me, he was the bigger one this time. All those years of me torturing and tormenting him, making him scared because I was bigger and stronger… he was now the one with the upper hand. I saw nothing in the eyes of my baby brother as he strangled the life out of me, I could feel ribs breaking under his weight like he was using his own power to subdue me as well and Belphie’s screams muffled in my ears. Violence begets violence…hatred begets hatred; this was no one’s fault but my own. It was only right that I would be destroyed by the monster that I created, I only prayed that my friends would make it out alive. I reached for my brother’s face with the last of my energy and I petted his hair and I could swear I saw a tear fall from those shark-like eyes…Kio, were you in there somewhere? Did you not really want this? Well, I suppose we are all going to have lasting regrets…nothing I can do about my own, not anymore.


	14. The Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kio is on a warpath and out of control and it seems that no one can stop him, Lucifer is too wracked with grief to think of anything but killing him and He and Diavolo go at it. With Tea down for the count and Lucifer out of his mind with anger, who is left to quiet the raging monster? Who better than someone who knows wrath better than anyone else?

Part 3 chapter 14  
L  
"So tell me why they are holding this girl here when they can do so in the Celestial Realm?" We walked side by side to Diavolo’s mansion, taking the back route to access the underground tunnels and the detaining cells within. We were to watch an actual interrogation today, I was curious as to what these Angel's thought would be considered an interrogation when they treated us like villains from the start.  
"So that we may view the interrogation, and mostly because it was much closer of a travel I suppose."  
"Not that they would allow us to travel there."  
"Now, now Lucifer, we aren't going to throw stones today. It is a good day, we are finally going to get to the bottom of this and soon put it behind us. Besides, I never knew you wanted back into the Celestial Realm that badly." His sly look struck a nerve and I stared ahead.  
"Nothing of the kind! I simply know bias when I see it, and they don't even attempt to hide it."  
"I don't quite see it that way, but this way does make sense for all sides involved."   
"You always have been patient and tolerant, even from the first day we met."  
"And you treated me with the same distaste, you even demanded that I improve my soil because you got dirty when you touched down."   
"I hardly remember that."  
"Oh I know you did because you threw such a fit because you had to wear our clothes until your armor was cleaned. You complained that it was such a bother, and that we should have had other accommodations prepared for visitors."   
"Listening to you I sounded like a spoiled child."  
"I wouldn't say that, I figured you wanted to test my limits and i bested you didn’t i old friend?" I remembered that day; i was antagonizing him from the beginning, if I had known then what I do now I would have taken more care to be tolerant. I would never have imagined that I would stand beside the very Prince of Devildom.  
"I would never say that you bested me, rather you did teach me a thing or two."  
"But to this day you love Barbatos' blackberry tarts. I consider that a win."  
"Now you are sounding like my fiancé."  
"If only huh? You and me ruling the Devildom together as one, I wonder how many of our fans would scream at the chance to see that?"  
"Don't be so cheeky Diavolo."  
"I only tease Lucifer, goodness all these centuries and you've yet to loosen up enough to laugh at my jokes!"  
"Because your jokes are hardly funny."  
"Ha! But you have come to be sassy at me finally! In the beginning it was 'yes sir' and 'as you request sir' it took me forever to convince you not to be so formal, were about the same age for crying out loud! But I am glad that we have had this time together, you have been not only a great assistant but a wonderful companion. I wouldn’t trade you for anything Lucifer." He was being so sentimental in his speaking, I was caught off guard. It wasn't the first time he had spoken of me being his best friend, however the way he looked at me, like pondering a fond memory. I found it odd, I normally wouldn’t believe fully that our agreement was anything more than that, but I will say that our time together wasn’t as insufferable as I had thought it to be.  
"Why are you putting so much sentiment into it; this is hardly the time or location."  
"I suppose after talking to Jetèa about last year I remember how close I was to losing you is all."  
"There is no need to dwell on the past, I am perfectly fine." We arrived to the row of cells where the Angel's Gabriel and Uriel waited patiently. Behind the sealed bars was the same girl who had graced these tunnels before. Elizaveta Morozov, she irked me from the moment the evidence started pointed in her direction last year and now knowing she may have been the culprit after all only heightened the sensation.  
“Ah, the demons are here, are you going to begin torturing me now or are you at least going to wash your hands first.” Insolent little fool, I bit my tongue though, this time she was theirs to handle.  
“Miss Morozov we are gathered here to gather information pertaining to the impending investigation. We would like to know what you have done to input the offenses committed on in the months we were previously discussing.”  
“I told you, have done nothing wrong!! I had nothing to do with whatever that crazy ass angel had planned!”  
“Her name was Azrael!! She was a sweet and kind person before you met her!!”  
“Uriel be silent!!! Now you will not be tampering this investigation with your emotion or I will see to it that you are removed entirely am I understood?!!” I had never seen Gabriel raise his voice in that manner but it was well overdue. His compatriot grumbled and took a step back and I didn’t bother to hide my satisfaction. Gabriel knelt down as he tucked his brunette hair behind his ear and looked right at her.  
“I will ask you this then, have you had access to this cygnet ring said to belong to your cousin. This ring is said to have the ability to control those who are connected to it. All seventy two of the demons your cousin has a pact with at the time of the incident were infected with this spell. They were of the first to come down with the symptoms and you are the only one who could have had access to it.”  
“I speak to my cousin a times but we do not visit often, he was not here during my year here so how could I have had it?!”  
“You could have easily packed it with you, borrowed it so that you could carry out your revenge.”  
“Is that all anyone has to talk about, do I not have other things to do with my life than seek out revenge on Serzen?!”  
“You even remember his name, why is that?”  
“BECAUSE HE RUINED MY LIFE, HE TOOK MY FAMILY FROM ME AND I HATED HIM BECAUSE OF THAT!! I wanted to remember the name of the demon who stole everything I loved from me!” So it seemed the grudge was present after all, it seemed the young woman protested too much.  
“You even admit that you hated him, you had the means and motive to seek vengeance-“  
“But I had nothing to do with this, I never had that in mind last year!”  
“And how, when all of this points to you, should we believe you now?”  
“Because I already killed him!!” We were all shocked and fell silent, I looked to Diavolo who seemed to be utterly mortified.  
“I killed him nearly eight years ago, after I left my abusive uncles house. It was his fault that I lost my family and had to live with that bastard so I sought him out. He thought I was a normal thirteen year old girl, but he didn’t know that I had been practicing the spells to kill him since the day he ruined my life! I ripped his limbs from him one by one and then tore off his ugly head!” She backed away from the bars and held herself. She was not doing well for herself in this confession; if she could kill one demon in cold blood then what was to stop her from more?  
“And then his children came out and I ran away…he had a family and I took away their father. I watched them for a while after that, once peering through their window I learned that Serzen had a small collection of souls that he kept on a mantle. There was a place missing with my name on it, the children couldn’t bear to get rid of it with their father gone. They mourned him…I saw a monster and they saw a loved one. From that moment I went to every corner I could to learn more about them. And I learned that we have much more in common than I had ever realized.” My DDD began to ring and I silenced it, this was a lot of new information but it didn’t point to any of the recent events, it was possible that she was simply stalling or even lying to soften her punishment.   
“Damn it all!!” My DDD would not stop going off and I stepped aside to take it, curious, Diavolo followed me.  
“Maybe they found Kiomè?” I answered the call putting it on speaker, instantly we heard screaming and a series of animalistic snarls in the background.  
“LUCIFER, WE NEED YOUR HELP, KIO’S GONE SAVAGE!!”  
“You found him, what happened?! Where are you?!!”  
“You need to get out of here, he will kill you!!”  
“But we can’t leave you here!”  
“Tèa? What is going on?!!! Where are you?!!” we started out the tunnels in a run, not even waiting for his response.  
“The northern woods, three miles off from the Shadow stream! Tèa tried to talk to him but something she said set him off and when he tried to walk away she wouldn’t let him leave!! I have never seen this before, you have to get here NOW, he’s going to try to kill her! HOLY SHIT BEEL NO!!!” I heard the loud crash in the background and my blood ran cold.  
“Belphie we are on our way, just hang on alright?!! HANG ON!!” I left it on to listen and as we left the mansion I nearly smashed into Satan, knocking him backward.  
“What the hell, watch where you’re going…wait, where are you going?! What’s going on?!!” I had changed and took to the air with Diavolo soon behind me, I didn’t have time to explain anything, my family was in danger and I listened in horror as the fight went on and we could see in the distance the dust being elevated from the large struggle.  
“What in Sheol is going on down there?”  
“I don’t know, but it isn’t good!” We touched down in the clearing and the very first thing I saw was my beloved on the ground and her brother’s hands around her throat, he backed off quickly staring at her and hyperventilating like he only just realized what he had done. I was at her side in an instant and she lay there completely motionless and she was hardly breathing.  
“Tèa…Tèa…”I could tell her body was broken and her eyes closed as her breathing went deathly shallow.   
“No…no, no, no, no, beloved wake up, you have to stay with me, you said we would stay together for life remember? Your life isn’t over yet…JETÈA!!!” I looked over to that bastard that took her from me and he had the nerve to look guilty for his crime! I lunged right for him kicking him square in his chest and sending him flying into the nearby rocks I didn’t wait for him to stand before going for him again, I was going to break every bone in his body and make him beg for death before I was done with him!! Before I got to him I was flung violently back but I was able to catch and stop myself. He levitated out of the wreckage and stood before me, his face expressionless and his aura dark as night. I saw his ribs realign on their own as he began to walk towards me.   
“So you want it slow as well, then so be it you little shit!!” I ran headlong for him but Diavolo tackled me before I could reach him. I didn’t care who it was that got in my way, I wasn’t leaving until I had my blood!  
“Get off me!!”  
“Lucifer no, you’ll kill him!!”  
“That’s the point!!”  
“I can’t let you do this!!” He wrapped his arms around my wings in a vice-like grip and tried to pull me back as I clawed desperately at the ground to get to him. Is this what love does, makes you insane, makes you want to do unthinkable things to those you were once friends with? It didn’t matter, none of that mattered anymore.  
“Let me kill him…let me tear his heart out!!” He pinned me to the ground but it didn’t deter me, I dragged us both closer, every inch was an inch closer to his screams in my ears!  
“Lucifer no, get a hold of yourself!! We cannot let him die, what will we tell their parents?! How could you face their mother knowing you killed her son?!!”  
“I will do her a favor…murdering bastard!!!” Lighting struck a nearby tree and fire began to spread as it fell to the ground.  
“You all are my enemy…as suspected, none are worthy and all will perish in the fires of hell.” I saw nothing but red as I tried once again to lunge for him only to be taken down by Diavolo trying to move us backward.  
“Get the hell off me!!!”  
“I cannot old friend; I cannot let you hurt him!”  
“Then you are no friend of mine!!” I turned on him and swiped at his face with my claws making him release me and I attacked him, taking my own fury out on him. I no longer cared about our agreement and I no longer gave a damn who he was, if I had to commit treason to get my blood then I will damn well get it.  
S  
I was on my way to Diavolo’s mansion to ask for a book of his to borrow, he had a large collection of mystery novels and I wanted to read the sequel to the one Kio and I had read together. It felt utterly absurd but maybe if I moved on in the story without him it would help me move on without him entirely. I had been feeling utterly horrible all day and I hardly slept at all. He had been stuck in my head all week and the more I thought about that night and the way things went the more my chest ached. I needed something, anything to get my mind off of him…maybe reading part of a series we read together wasn’t the way to go after all…damn. I looked to my DDD and all the messages I had left him that he never even bothered to read, if he would just look, but no; I was the furthest from his mind while I drove myself insane!! I must be such an idiot…how can I want to talk to him when I didn’t even know what was going on in my own head…the way he kissed me and touched my hair, I felt…confused and yet, it felt so amazing…and the way he sparkled when he did it…  
“Why am I so stupid!!!” What is wrong with me, is it that cursed soul I’m so infatuated with or is it him?! What if it wasn’t even what I thought it was and he just reacted and there was nothing behind it? What if I’m going crazy over nothing? But then I may as well be if he won’t even read my texts-  
“Hey watch where you’re going!! What do you think you’re doing?!” Lucifer barreled out of the entrance and nearly knocked me to the ground. I heard screaming from his DDD and I was instantly alarmed.  
“Wait, what is going on, what’s happened?!” He changed and took to the sky without even giving me a passing glance, the bastard! Diavolo looked to me concerned and slowed up so I could run beside him.  
“It appears Jetèa and a few of the others have found Kiomè but a confrontation ensued and they are in great danger, if you want to help, gather the others and get to the Northern wood about three miles from the Shadow Stream and hurry!!” He spread his wings and was gone in a flash, must be nice to have wings…ugh, what do I do? I pulled out my DDD and dialed everyone but Mammon and Beel weren’t answering and Belphie’s was busy. I tried Asmo and thankfully he answered.  
“Yo Asmo, find whoever you can and get to the Northern wood now, there’s serious trouble and someone’s in danger!”  
“Out in the woods, that’s where Rose Beel and Mammon went to, I haven’t seen Belphie in a while, but I think Lucifer is with Diavolo and Levi is in his room.” Jetèa went looking for Kio…that spells disaster.  
“Then I have a feeling that is where everyone is, grab Levi and head to the Northern wood, a clearing about three miles from Shadow Stream! Hurry the hell up, something is seriously wrong I think Jetèa is in danger!”  
“Okay, I’m coming now! Levi!! Get out of your room I think Rose is in trouble!!” I hung up and ran towards the woods, I may not be able to fly but I can run faster than most demons. The woods twisted a bit but I stayed in the direction Lucifer and Diavolo went in. Soon a shadow came over me and in a slam Asmo came down in front of me.  
“We aren’t far, I hear screaming over there, it sounds scary!”  
“Then what the hell are you doing here?!!”  
“Well one, to guide you and Levi…you know he’s out of shape, and two…that is Lucifer’s voice I hear…” Just then Levi stumbled to us gasping for air.  
“Why does it have to be so far, ugh my lungs can’t take it!”   
“Shut up about your lungs Levi, we have to get to that clearing and it’s darker than usual…” we all looked to the bright orange glow that spread in the distance.  
“What is that…?”  
“That’s…fire, the forest is on fire!” we ran in that direction until we got to the clearing and it was like bedlam had been unleashed. Lucifer was fighting with Diavolo, Mammon was with Jetèa who wasn’t moving and the twins were trying to keep Kio from coming to everyone else. Belphie lunged for him but Kio kneeled and came back up with an uppercut to the stomach, Beel grabbed him again and locked his fingers but within seconds he sent him flying back.   
“Oh my goodness!!”  
“What the…”  
“Asmo, see to Jetèa, Levi break up Lucifer and Diavolo! This shit has to end now!!” I watched my best friend pick up my baby brother by his hair with black deadpan eyes and I saw the smoky black substance exude from his body…and I remember what happened to that demon who dealt with it last. I didn’t think I just ran right for him and shoved him into a nearby tree making him drop Belphie to the ground. I lifted him up and he coughed painfully.  
“What the hell happened here?!”  
“You shouldn’t have come…he will only kill you too, he killed Tèa and he won’t stop attacking us…he has it in his head we are the enemy…he’s going to destroy us if we don’t wear him down!” He…killed Jetèa? I looked around, everyone was hurt bad and those two were busy going at it to do anything!   
“That’s the problem Belphie, you guys are holding back and he isn’t. You don’t want to hurt him and he think you’re a threat! With this knucklehead you have to knock some sense into him or he doesn’t get it!!” I stepped closer to where he landed, he was gone but I knew him, he always went for the left side. I ducked as he swiped at me and dealt him the same uppercut to the gut he gave my brother. He fell to the ground but rolled several feet to recover, his eyes filling with hate and his fangs bared in threat looking like a crazed animal.  
“You can’t hold back with him…because in this state he will never hold back for you! DO YOU HEAR ME KIOMÈ, I’M NOT GOING TO PUSS OUT AND HOLD BACK, I KNOW I’M THE ONE YOU WANT TO TEAR AT, WELL HERE I AM!!!” He stood and let out a menacing snarl.  
“COME AT ME!!” he slammed into my body with excessive force and slashed frantically at me in savagery. I dealt with this side of him before, he was not doing this haphazard brutality. I saw him practice and spar, he was a skilled and careful strategist, this was him at level five, maybe six and there was no skill involved. I gave him a knee to the stomach and punched him in the jaw to get him off me and I pushed him to his back as he began to flail and snap at me.  
“Kio, I know you’re in there, stop letting this control you!! Don’t take a backseat to your rage, take the wheel and come down!!” He replied with a head-butt and kicked me off of him. I rolled over and lunged for him again but I froze, he looked at me with a smirk and I flew back and I felt the hard surface of a tree send my back in a wave of massive pain. I fell to my knees as I heard the tree splinter and fall, he was on me before I could get my bearings punching me repeatedly in the face. I tried to block him but his blows were heavy and he had speed, he was quickly wearing me down, it was like he was a runaway train, how long was he fighting like this, wasn’t he tired yet?! I kicked out and he caught my leg in his arm. I saw a glint flash in those dark voids for an instant and I felt my leg snap in two. Well…he always did believe in karma, I can’t say I didn’t deserve that. I screamed so loud I couldn’t even hear the commotion going on around me, every movement was agonizing and as I looked up at him he only watched me writhe in pain.  
“Fuck you man!!” It was then I saw that substance again…he wasn’t going to just hurt me, he was actually going to kill me here! I tried desperately to back away until I hit my back against the tree stump.  
“Kio…are you really going to kill me, I thought we were best buds…” He grabbed me by my shirt and punched me again and took my hand and stabbed him in the side with my claws. He clasped my hand and I saw the blood come from his mouth and he staggered a bit but didn’t let me go. That attack was still coming for me, no matter what I did.  
“KIO PLEASE!!!” It stopped just before it touched my face and froze for a second. I looked to him and he was still swaying…but he had actually stopped attacking. He looked up and I saw in one eye there was just a hint of normalcy coming back…he was in there!!  
“S..S..Sae…” He coughed more blood and my heart pounded…what did I just do, I hurt him really bad!  
“Kio!! There you are buddy…come on, you can come down now, no one is trying to hurt you here.” He gave a cynical laugh at that, being that my claws were deep in his side did make my statement ridiculous.  
“I’m sorry…I really messed up…it won’t stop, not matter how much I tell it to. I can’t hold it back much longer but I have to…” he held his hand over mine and dabbed some of his blood in his fingertips and touched the cut on my cheek.   
“Mare nou.” The cut stung and then I felt oddly warm.  
“Now we are bound by blood…old Haitian voodoo trick…like a pact between us; now I cannot hurt you with Hell’s Scorn…” He coughed again and I heard a growl in his throat.  
“Kio, it’s okay, I know you won’t hurt anyone anymore, just come down and we will fix this!”  
“It won’t stop…you are all the enemy…you must die…no!! I…I can’t!! Die…they must die…Sae…” He grabbed my hand again and he twisted my fingers in his wound.  
“What is it, what do you need me to do?!” His eye was going black again and he snarled at me.  
“Kill…kill…must, kill…me.” I felt my heart stop in my chest.  
“NO!!”  
“Do it, while I’m still me…you have to kill me Sae, before I hurt anyone else…I’m so tired… but it wont stop until your all gone!” I ripped my claws from his side and grabbed him by his hair to pull him closer to my face.  
“Don’t you ever tell me to do some stupid shit like that again do you hear me?!! I could never do that, I could never kill you, I told you how important you are to me!!!” he trembled and he snarled at me, clasping his hand around my throat and beginning to squeeze.  
“I refuse, so think of another plan Kio…you hear me!!” He stomped on my leg and screamed in pain. He then began to attack me again, clawing at me mercilessly. I tried to hold him off and I saw Asmo at the corner of my eye he said something about alive…alive, she’s alive!! And right now he was the only one that could help her!  
“Kio I am not giving up on you, do you hear me! I am not going to give up on you, you came out, you can take over! Take over Kio!! Come on, you are the only one that can save Jetèa!!” The smoky substance came at me and I panicked as it covered me, but I didn’t feel pain, it felt like a thick warm mist had washed over me and receded. I looked myself over and back at his slightly confused expression before he resorted to just ripping into me again.   
“You can do it Kio, I believe in you, I always have. I said it wouldn’t take even a thousand days but dammit you are more than strong enough to do it! Your sister is alive and you need to help her!! You can do it!” He clamped down on the crook of my neck and I cried out in agony, I could barely make out voices of the others calling my name. No, they would only hurt him…I had to do something or we would lose them both. He lifted his head for a moment and I thought of everything I had done to get him to this point, it was my fault. My jealousy, my secrets and my actions that made him run away and if it wasn’t for me this would never have happened.  
“I failed you Kio…I’m so sorry, please give me another chance…” Without thinking I put my lips to his and wrapped my arms around him. He struggled but soon he stilled and began to kiss me back and in this moment I didn’t mind the taste of blood in my mouth. This was what I should have done, this feeling, was more of a high than simply possessing a soul could ever give me.  
L  
“Lucifer you are not thinking clearly!! He is the only one that can save her; you kill him you lose them both!!”  
“I could care less if he dies…I want to tear his head off and you are in my way!”  
“WOULD YOU TOO STOP IT!!! WE NEED SERIOUS HELP, IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO DUKE IT OUT GO HOME BECAUSE NEITHER OF YOU ARE HELPING!!” Levi stood between us red faced and irate.  
“Leviathan…when did you get here?”  
“You two are so stuck on each other you didn’t even notice us here! Satan is fighting Kio and we are trying to get this fire out! So either get in gear or get out of the way!” I had never seen my brother look so authoritative and it shocked me. I looked over to my beloved who was lying there as Asmo checked her over and waved us down.  
“She’s alive, she’s unconscious but she’s breathing!! We have to get her help!”  
“We need to get her to a hospital!”  
“Wait don’t move her, her ribs are shattered, you could make it worse if you pick her up!” Dammit!! What were we to do?!!   
“We have to get this fire out before we are all trapped!”  
“Levi, can you get to the stream? Bring the water over here and extinguish the fire!”  
“R-right, got it!” He took off in the direction of the stream just as I heard Satan screaming. Kiomè was biting into his neck like a rabid dog.  
“Satan!!”  
“Get off of him!!”  
“Satan hang on!!” We ran over but he lifted up a hand as though to stop us! Kiomè lifted his head and snarled at my brother as the two continued to struggle and I couldn’t hear the words he said but then he kissed him as we all looked on slightly dumbfounded.  
“Ohh how racy!”  
“What….”  
“Oh…it looks like he has it covered, let’s see to the others!” Diavolo and Asmo went to tend to the injured as I watched the pair, Kiomè began to cry and hyperventilate as Satan spoke to him.  
“Now come down, come on, you got it, calm down Kio…” he seemed to get his senses back and turned to run to his sister. It took everything I had not to kill him as he ran by me, he called her name, collapsing at her body sobbing. He laid his hands on her pleading for her to heal, to live. I watched him and I waited and I saw her body repair and she suddenly took a sharp breath, she was still injured but it was okay to move her and she would live. It took three steps to get to her and pull her from him as he tried to apologize. He looked at me with anguished eyes but I had no pity for him, he lost what chance we had of being companions. I looked down and noticed she was bleeding heavily below her waist and I panicked and took to the air with her in my arms. I will deal with him later.  
K  
“I sat in the dirt and looked at all the turmoil I had unleashed around me, I hurt my friends…I nearly killed my own sister! I tried to kill my best friend and over what?! I am a monster…I’m a damned curse, a plague for others to fear!! What have I done?!  
“Kio…”  
“Sae!!” I ran back over to him, my body felt like lead but I got to him quickly and began to heal his wounds as well.  
“Hey stop, you’re going to wipe yourself out.”  
“I don’t care!” He was good enough to walk and I looked for the others but they looked at me like they didn’t want my help and I didn’t blame them.   
“Please…I’m so sorry, let me help you.” Belphie backed away instantly.  
“You look like you can hardly stand, just go over there or something, we’ll be fine.”  
“Mammon? Let me heal your arm, please I’m really sorry!” He looked mad but relented and I took care of him. I could feel that everyone was so hesitant to approach me, and they were right to do so, I had done all of this to them. I should have left when Belphie found me, why did I think I could go back home when it was evident that I wasn’t any good for any of them?  
I did my best to help put out the fire while no one spoke a word to me and when it was over I nearly collapsed on the ground. Lord Diavolo caught me with concern in his eyes and I didn’t have the courage to even meet his.  
“I’m so sorry sir…I really made a mess of things.”  
“I’m just happy everyone is alright, and that you are better.” No…I’m definitely not better.  
“I think…I really need to get help, do you think you can help me do that?” his faced lit up and he smiled wide.  
“I have been waiting for you to say that for a long time. Yes, come to my office in a few days and I will get you together with Barbatos, you just have to rest up and stay out of trouble until then, we have a deal?” you shouldn’t be this kind to me…why don’t you hate me too? I felt another set of hands on my waist and I nearly fell over.  
“Hey you don’t look good Kio, let’s go home okay? I’ll carry you this time.” Satan put his arm around me as I lost feeling in my legs. My body was pushed far past its limits and I didn’t even have the energy to protest. He shouldn’t want to help me, he shouldn’t have saved my life like he did, he should have killed me…  
“Okay, but you have to clean me if I puke all over myself too.” But of course I handle my pain in the only fashion I know is best…alone.  
“Sure…let’s go home Kio.” It was always best that I be alone.


	15. Trust is like a Mirror, The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer begins to delve deep in his anger at what Happened to Tea, thinking the worst.
> 
> Kio feels ashamed at his behavior and tries to make amends but everyone is very cautious or afraid of him.
> 
> He finally opens up to Satan about what he really feels and they are returned, but his mind will never let him have joy and his self hatred will never let him know peace.
> 
> Lucifer does the unimaginable to avenge the pain his family endured.

Part 3 chapter 15  
L  
I sat in the waiting room for hours while the doctor worked on her, nurses walked back and forth but none could tell me anything. I began to feel an intense tightening in my chest that burned like fire, once again I almost lost her; why is it that she always seems to be a target? I warned her, forbade her from interfering in our brothers affairs and she deliberately disobeyed me! It was clear that her pride was too much for her to handle in the case of her brother, her entitlement over his life and emotions that she masked as feigned love and concern was nothing more than outright arrogance!   
And then there was Kiomè himself; he had the nerve to take her from me and look guilty afterwards, he didn’t have the right to do that. He had no right to apologize after what he had done to her, that was why I took her before he could, the bastard. I clenched my fist tightly, the very thought of him over her…I wanted to break his body like he had hers and then some. Once I was sure that she was alright I would see to it that he suffer extensively for his crime.  
“Is there anyone here for a Miss Minamino?” Dr. Namtar came out of the back room and I stood.  
“Yes, is she alright?”   
“I have to ask…what is your relation to her?”  
“I am her fiancé, please just tell me she is alright.” He looked me up and down and shook his head with a smile. He was smiling? Was that a good sign?  
“Good then I don’t have to be delicate with you then, come along.” He lead me back to the infirmary to a row of medial beds sectioned off by curtains. In the third one down was my love hooked to a machine and bandaged.  
“Don’t be alarmed, that is just to monitor her heart. She did endure a lot of physical trauma, I could see that she has several newly fused ribs which was unusual but she suffered bruising to her lungs and liver and her trachea was badly damaged, but luckily not enough to alter her breathing, although there was scar tissue surrounding the area as well. So I have to ask; what the hell happened to her?” I watched as she slept and shook my head still furious at the entire incident.  
“Her and her brother had gotten into a fight, he overpowered her.”  
“Ah sibling rivalry, classic; once I tied my brother to railroad tracks, he retaliated by shoving me from a cliff, which was pretty mean considering I don’t have wings. To be young again.”  
“I would hardly call it rivalry rather than an act of brutality on his part, he was a complete savage.”  
“Hmm, that explains the many bite marks, I would have thought a lower rouge demon had gotten a hold of her, these wounds…they looked like they came from a very primal attack.”  
“Namtar tell me, what about…the child.” He looked at her and nodded.  
“So she did tell you, good; I need to ask as well, has she been under a large amount of stress lately?” That would be an understatement.  
“Yes she has.”  
“That explains a lot, I had gotten the results back earlier today and yes her estrogen was high but much higher than any other hormone was Cortisol.” He cleared his throat and faced me, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
“When any person is under a lot of stress, it is the mind telling the body of present danger. As you probably know the brain will stop functions of lesser organs and systems in order to supply the muscles with the blood and nutrients it needs to fight or flee. “  
“Yes…”  
“Well, when a female is under a lot of stress…her reproductive system suffers the same fate.”  
“So she was never pregnant to begin with?”  
“I’m afraid not, in fact as I examined her it seemed there was in fact an abnormal collection of cells but under testing I found that it was a benign tumor. Has she been handling Hellbane; it’s a small blue flower with red leaves, the spores have been known to cause such growths in the body when inhaled.”  
“It’s very possible.”  
“That would also be the reason why her body thought it was pregnant when it was not. I removed one from her lung as I operated and there as one in her stomach, it may have been the reason she would get sick. If there are growths in other places they will not cause her harm but if she feels discomfort I would suggest coming back.” I felt a mixture of things at hearing this, I was relived and yet I felt disappointed as well.  
“I have to say that it is very fortunate she wasn’t, she would have definitely lost the baby under all that trauma.”  
“And the bleeding?”  
“That my good sir is normal, I assume her body is making up for lost time. But she will make a full recovery, I just have to hold her here for a while and watch over her.” She was going to be okay, my beloved, we will have more time together. I reached over and petted her hair, she was deep in her sleep and she looked so beautiful.  
“Thank you Doctor.”  
“It’s my job, I am not going to lie this was a very exciting case for me, so many inconclusive results. I haven’t seen a lot of excitement since last year, the silence was nice but I don’t like to get too spoiled.”  
“I can see that understanding.” He nodded and left us alone. I pulled up a chair an sat beside her as she rested. I had tried so hard to keep control over the turmoil my family endured and it seemed like more grains of sand were slipping between my fingers the tighter I tried to grasp. This disorder and chaos was too much for any of us to handle. I had to give them peace once and for all and in order to do that, I had to cut the weakest link.   
K  
I had been spending most of the day hiding from everyone, I barricaded myself in my room and refused to even speak to Satan. It wasn’t his fault, but he brought a monster into their home, I wasn’t sure I could forgive that. He had patched me up when I was passed out and even now I am too weak to heal myself, I had forgotten what it was like to do it the old fashioned way. I know it was early afternoon and everyone was coming home from class, I had to apologize to everyone, I just hoped they would hear me.  
I opened my door and gingerly stepped into the hallway, my body felt so heavy and I had to lean onto the wall as I walked to Beel and Belphie’s room. I took three breaths before knocking and when I heard the ‘come in’ I took another three before answering.  
“H-hey guys…can we talk?” I felt instant anxiety from them and they looked at each other.  
“You sure you’re cool Kio?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine, cool as a cucumber heh…” they didn’t smile and I felt my own anxiety rise.  
“Come on Kio, you’re welcome.” Beel always was the nicer one, I stepped inside, shutting the door behind me.  
“Listen yesterday…I am so sorry about that, I just got tipped over and it wouldn’t stop no matter what I did. But it is no excuse! I hurt you both and that was horrible of me and I want to make it up to you both. You guys are my friends and I don’t want to lose that between us. Belphie you have always been cool and I am so sorry I said those things to you, and Beel I am so sorry I hurt you; I never wanted any of this.” They looked to each other again and nodded.  
“Satan had said from the very beginning that you had anger problems, so I get that it is something you are working on, I don’t blame you for something not in your control.”  
“Yeah and I saw your little sessions with Satan, you get outright savage, I mean I knew what was up from the beginning. I just never thought it would get like that, but you and me are still good, really.”  
“Uh huh me too.” Then why do I still feel fear from the both of you?  
“Thank you guys, I have to go and see everyone else, maybe we can hang later?”  
“We actually have some studying to do and then we are going to visit Tèa in the hospital…” It was awkwardly silent then.  
“Oh, okay then.”  
“But you are welcome to study with us Kio! And I know Tèa wants to see you.” Beel tried to save the moment but I could feel Belphie’s fear, he was pretty clear.  
“That’s okay guys…I’ll just see you later.” I stepped out and closed the door, it was like school all over again, I will either be ignored, feared or treated like garbage. Nothing ever changes. I next went to Mammon’s room and he wasn’t there I turned to leave and he was behind me. He visibly jumped seeing me but quickly straightened.  
“Hey man you got a sec?”  
“Sure I suppose.” I looked at his arm and saw that it was bandaged I reached for it and I could feel his fear spike as I touched him.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“Yeah I know.” I checked his wound, it was down to just a deep abrasion and though I know I shouldn’t have I went ahead and healed the rest of it. He checked it out and smiled a little.  
“I’m really sorry about what happened, I didn’t want any of that to happen. I hope that we can still be friends.”  
“Well I don’t know, ya acted like a crazy demon, who wants to hang out wit somebody like that?! Goin’ off at the drop of the hat and nearly killing everyone, I mean what the hell man?!” At least he was honest, it was more than I could ask for.  
“You goin’ hafta sweeten the deal, call it a hazard fee. I say ya give me a bigger cut of the bands profits; I’ll be nice and say thirty percent. My talents don’t come cheap and neither does this face.” He smiled and I hugged him, I don’t care what the other guys said, he could be pretty damned decent when no one was looking.  
“Yeah man, you and me are good, lookin’ at ya I would think we were the ones kickin’ your ass not the other way around.”  
“Yeah I feel like shit, but anyway, do you want to hang out later?”  
“I gotta copy my notes so Tèa can read them over and stuff, I know how she is about missing class so I want to keep her in the loop.”  
“Oh, okay…I guess I’ll see you later?”  
“I’ll come to ya room tonight, I can show you some sick beats I been workin’ on!”  
“Great, sure, I’ll see you then.” Mammon was still on my side for the most part, there was hope after all. Next I happened upon Levi and Asmo in the hallway and I was not quite prepared to speak to them together.  
“Kiki, darling what are you doing out of bed?! You know you are not strong enough to wander around on your own!” He tried to shoo me back to my room but I guess I was still strong enough to be stubborn about it. I grabbed his arm and he flinched.  
“No, I need to talk to you guys, I don’t want everyone afraid of me and I think I made that happen.” Asmo backed up a little and sighed.  
“Well yesterday was very intense, things aren’t going to just go back to normal right away. I think what happened is that the trust was broken, like a mirror, once you break trust you will always see the cracks. But I don’t hate you Kiki, I mean you actually did threaten me and you don’t see me afraid of you.”  
“What about you Levi, are we okay?”  
“I dunno, I mean we know you, but seeing what you did to Tèa…and Lucifer was out of his mind, he was going to kill you and Diavolo wouldn’t let him by.”  
“What?”  
“They literally had a big brawl about it, Diavolo was trying to protect you and Lucifer was not hearing it, we thought she was dead.” I remember the look he gave me when he took my sister, there would be no point in even speaking to him now or ever.  
“Me personally, heck I wish I had powers like that, it was awesome! But equally terrifying, I don’t hate you or anything, but I’m super afraid of pissing you off.”  
“I see, thank you for being honest.”  
“Oh don’t listen to Levi, you and me can be best of friends!” Asmo put his arms around my waist and the room began to spin.  
“Hey, are you alright?” I felt myself fall to my knees, I guess healing Mammon’s arm took all I had left, I really was wiped out.  
The next thing I remember was waking up in my room and it was in late evening; I guess I had passed out for a while. I felt someone touching me and I looked to see Sae tending to my injuries. His hands grazed over my chest and sides as he checked the stitches and bandages and his gorgeous eyes scanned over me as he redressed them. I could feel the blood rush to my face as his hand caressed my stomach, checking under a bandage to make sure I didn’t reopen it. He finally met my eyes and blushed just a little and I only became more nervous.  
“Hey there, glad to see you awake and with an unblocked door, I was worried about you.” I had felt odd around him since that kiss, I know he did that to bring me back, to get me to my senses and safe my life but it only made things more complicated for me. On top of all the trouble I had these feelings to think about too, it’s why I just couldn’t face him.  
“You don’t need to worry about me, I’m okay.”  
“That isn’t what Asmo said, wandering the house like that, you need at least a few days.” I turned my head away from him and realized that my head was in his lap and I shot up and turned embarrassed at everything that had happened including this, I am so fucked up.  
“Look I just needed to see everyone, I was an ass yesterday and I needed to apologize. Don’t badger me like you’re my mother.”  
“Hey, take it easy, I’m just glad you’re okay after that nasty spill you took.” I stood and paced a little, sad and so upset at myself, they fear me just as I thought they would.  
“Don’t do that, after what I did I am the last person who needs to be okay!”  
“You shut your mouth, don’t ever speak like that again!”  
“How can you look at me and say that? Knowing how much I hurt you, you really don’t think I deserve to-“  
“DON’T, I mean it! don’t you say it or I’ll kick your ass again!” I fell silent and he stood to approach me.  
“It’s my fault you took off in the first place, I’m so sorry…I was confused. I thought you liked girls so I didn’t understand.” This was not a talk I wanted to have…but after everything I guess he was owed an explanation.  
“Yeah…well, I think…I like both.”  
“Oh…oh! Okay, I can understand that. So, am I the first one or were there others or something? Like is there a type you go after?”  
“Ha, geez…you tell your best bud you may be bi and he thinks you want every dick in Devildom.”  
“No, I mean I just…I don’t know what is so special about me.” I looked at him and shook my head.  
“Yeah cuz you’re so damn vanilla.”  
“Smartass.” I leaned against the wall as I looked at him and I thought of all the things he had said about me. He didn’t know how amazing he really was?  
“You’re smart, practical but also mischievous, you are the perfect balance of work and play. You are so compassionate…to kittens, but you are never afraid to stand up for what you believe in and I think that’s amazing! And also I think that given your past and how you got here…being able to deal with that and become your own person makes you the strongest one I know.”  
“Wow…I never thought of it all like that…”  
“You put up with my bullshit daily and yet you have no problem with seeing me again the next day. You say it isn’t true, but you can be so patient and kind. Not to mention…when I look at you I just get this…I don’t know this amazing flutter in my chest. I mean you’re absolutely gorgeous and so amazing…and you have been there for me time and again and you have always been so good to me. And whenever you hug me I just feel…so incredible…I…” My heart slammed in my chest as I looked at him in the poorly lit room, the light of the moon touching his hair in a golden glow. His eyes searched mine as I fought the words I swore I would take to my grave.  
“I love you Sae.” I heard his short gasp and there was silence. I know what he did to bring me down was nothing more than that but even if it was to save my life, I wanted it to be real. At least for a moment I could feel it and believe it was.  
“Please say something, anything.” He came closer to me and my heart beat harder in my chest.  
“I suppose I’m glad. I had been wondering for the past week just what this was I was feeling. And I thought again about your soul and after today I realize that it is perfect.”  
“Is that seriously all you want, is that all you care about?” He gently put his hand on my chest and looked at me deeply.  
“I had told you before that your soul is the very essence of who you are, and as I wrestled with my own sanity I had come to realize that I am completely smitten with everything that you are as a person.” He let his hand glide down to my waist and looked back into my eyes.  
“This…is just a body, if I want you for what is inside of you then what do the outer parts matter? If I only care about what makes you who you are…then what else matters?” I could feel myself begin to sweat as he leaned toward me, resting his forearm on the wall as he looked at me.  
“What are you saying?” He chuckled and caressed my face with his other hand.  
“How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time?” He kissed me so tenderly that I nearly lost my breath. I began to kiss him back, his mouth was so sweet and amazing, he leaned his body closer to mine and I deepened the kiss before breaking away unable to catch my breath. I rested my head on his shoulder unable to stop shaking as I clung to him.  
“Please…don’t be another fantasy…I can’t take my mind playing anymore games!” He gently lifted my face to him and looked into my eyes with such admiration.  
“Hey, I’m right here, I’m real. Now tell me again, please, say it again.” He looked almost anxious, like he were wishing the very same thing.  
“I love you Sae.” He kissed me more passionately and I pulled him closer into me, slipping my hands under his sweater to touch him, his skin was so smooth and yet his body was so toned; he felt amazing against me. I put my tongue in his mouth and he took it graciously as he returned the favor. I grabbed him by his hips and jerked him closer and he chuckled in my mouth before kissing along my jaw and down my neck. My head was swimming and I felt weak, his hands caressed and teased all over my chest and stomach all while being mindful of my injuries. My knees gave out and he caught me, nuzzling and kissing my hair with a laugh.  
“I’m sorry, I forgot you’re still really weak from yesterday, come on.” He put his arm around me and lifted me a bit to carry me back to the bed.  
“Sae I can walk what are you doing?!” I fell back onto the bed and he climbed over me with a look that gave me chills.   
“Is that better, you look so adorable…so vulnerable…” he began to kiss me again and he gently rested his body on top of mine. I began to explore him again and I could feel the goose bumps on his back and stomach. I kissed along his neck and he shuddered and groaned a little. He sat up and removed his sweater and I stopped him from removing his shirt. I slowly gathered the fabric and lifted it myself to reveal his upper body to me, I touched all over him and reveled in the goose bumps that spread on his skin. I laughed as I looked back up at him and his face was bright pink!   
“Don’t look at me like that…” I laughed again and ran my fingers in his hair.  
“Stop laughing at me…!” I leaned in and gently kissed his chest and shoulders and he began to melt; I could feel his heart pounding under my hands, he was just as nervous as I was.  
“I’m sorry, you’re just so beautiful, I can’t help but admire you.”  
“Don’t say it like that!”  
“Like what, you don’t like it when I call you pretty? You’re such a hottie though, I could call you my blonde bombshell.”  
“Stop talking before you ruin everything!” I laughed at his embarrassment and he finally loosened up too, and I could tell he was looking into my soul, this time I didn’t mind. He took my face in his hands and smiled in awe.  
“It’s like looking at fireworks…you are so amazing.” He pulled me closer and gently kissed and nibbled on my neck and I couldn’t hold back the sighs of ecstasy. He seemed to revel in it as he began to caress and explore my body this time.  
“Sae…”  
“Do you like this?” He ran his lips up the side of my neck and I felt a shiver in my spine.  
“Hell yes.” He leaned me back onto the bed and I saw it again, the faint glow just under his skin, it flicked and danced like an open flame, it was pretty.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Fire…it’s like a green fire…” He looked at me so emotionally, and kissed me again in earnest I could actually see his own soul and I confirmed that he in fact had one. He was getting more and more passionate and it was making my head swim, he excited every one of my senses and I loved every bit of it.  
“I love you Kio.”  
“I love you too…”  
“Stay with me…stay with me and be mine.” He unfastened my belt and I began to feel anxious and afraid.  
“Sae…I don’t…” He looked at me with dilated half lidded eyes and I could feel his hardness pressing against my thigh as he kissed me again.   
“I don’t ever want to be without you again.” He reached into my pants to touch me and the dreams as well as very previous negative thought came back to mind.  
“Stop, just stop get the hell off me!!” He backed off quickly and sat up looking confused and I pulled my knees into my chest unable to breathe.  
“I’m sorry, I thought it was okay I…”  
“Well it isn’t, it isn’t okay!!” I couldn’t stop shaking, why couldn’t I just be normal in something in my life!! This…this between us will never be okay!  
“I’m sorry I didn’t meant to, I won’t do it anymore, just let me try again-“  
“Don’t you get it!? This isn’t okay! I can’t do this I can’t BE this I just can’t!”   
“Oh…I see.” The rejection in his voice struck me hard, this had nothing to do with him. I was already fucked up in the head and in one day I made every friend I had afraid of me! My sister is in the hospital and I injured so many others! I’m a monster, I’m such a fucked up and horrible person! And even if it weren’t the case, what would I tell my family, how would they take me being this way?! We would be persecuted and stigmatized for the rest of our lives and I couldn’t do that! I can never let anyone know of this!  
“It’s okay, really, it is. We don’t have to be open, we can be the same as always, and when we’re alone…I mean if you want to.” I looked at him and he seemed so hurt, he just wanted to be with me and I had to go and mess him up too!  
“Look I get it, there is stigma where you are from and there are a few demons out there that may feel the same way. But it isn’t that big of a deal here, you can stay here and stay with me and I will make sure that no one ever hurts you.”   
“Sae…”  
“Listen if you want to just stay friends on the outside I’m okay with that and if you want to get a girlfriend or something I won’t get jealous. I can be whatever you want me to be, I just want you to stay okay?” He would closet himself for me, he would subject himself to being a dirty little secret of mine just to spare my feelings, because I hate myself too much to accept this! He loved me enough to degrade himself and I couldn’t love him enough to accept myself for him…  
“Yeah well, thing is, I already have a girlfriend; I’ve been seeing Celeste lately and we’re pretty close.” The silence hit like a violent wave and I heard his sigh.  
“Okay, that’s fine-“  
“No it isn’t fine, because I wasn’t raised to be a cheater.” I looked him right in the eyes and I kept my face from betraying myself.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“What is there to understand, that little bit there was fun, I was curious and you answered my questions, and now I no longer need you.” The look in his eyes hurt and I could see him getting angry.  
“No, I don’t believe you, not after what I saw! I already said that I didn’t care-“  
“And I heard you twice, but you are not hearing me! I. Don’t. Want. You! I have someone and I’m not interested in what you’re offering!” His face went red and he stood. He hated me now, I could feel his anger and it’s as it should be. I hated myself more than anything, but I refuse to drag him down with me, that cycle will end with me!  
“You told me that you loved me…all those things you said…you were the first one to see my soul! You see me Kio, you said that!”  
“Yeah well I wanted to fuck so I said what I had to, I mean in hindsight I should have at least scored before I got a conscience but whatever, I’m sure she can satiate my appetite.” I gave him a mocking smile and he took the lamp from the table and threw it at my head.  
“You fucking liar, I told you I hate liars!!”  
“Good, hate me all you want and see if I care. Now get out before you piss me off!” Please Sae, I couldn’t hold it together much longer.  
“The raven was my heart…my life beating me down and my anger drowning me. your sister was the driftwood that quickly began to crumble and you are my night sky…you showed me that I have a purpose…” now it all made sense…he even named the guitar Raven…oh damn…even then he knew what he felt.  
“How desperate are you?! Take a hint and get the fuck out of my room!”   
“No, I am not leaving you there is something wrong, all I see is darkness-“  
“GET OUT OF MY ROOM SATAN!!!” I flung him right out the door into the wall and slammed the door shut barricading it with my dresser. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying desperately to muffle my sobs as I grabbed what few clothes I had. I finally had him and my fucked up mind couldn’t let me be happy! I can never be happy! I jumped from the window and started down the road, the first time I left I thought I had ruined everything, now I know I did. Everyone was afraid of me and now the one person who liked me for me hated me. This time I would go farther than I had, I would go someplace they would never find me, and I would never hurt anyone again.  
J  
I awoke to the sounds of beeping and excited whispers, the guys were all gathered around the hospital bed excited and smiling.  
“Oh Rose you are okay, I’m so happy!!”  
“We came here every day!”  
“It’s only the second day Mammon.”  
“It’s still true!”  
“You look really good, we even made cookies for you so we could eat together!” I sat up stiffly and looked around Lucifer and Kio weren’t here. Kio…  
“Where’s Kio, is he okay?!!” All of their faces fell and they looked away, Satan I saw looked the most devastated.  
“He took off again, last night and he isn’t going to come back. After everything…I think it’s best we just let him go.” Satan looked out the window his face was relaxed but his eyes were pained like he were hiding something.  
“He’s gone…he’s really gone…” I couldn’t help but cry, this was all my fault, everyone warned me not to go after him and I did it anyway. I thought if he knew how much I accepted him he would be able to accept himself but it made the opposite effect. He hates me now and I’ll never be able to make things right with him again!  
“Oh Rose don’t cry!”  
“We shouldn’t have said anything.”  
“You’ll stress yourself, someone get a nurse!” I had ruined, broken and then lost my baby brother…I had to be the worst kind of person. And if I went after him again, there was no telling what he would do. I had to finally leave him alone, and I would have to be the one to tell our parents what I’ve done. I will never be able to forgive myself.  
L  
“So did you bring me here to kill me?” I stared Kiomè down as we stood in the attic of the house, I happened to watch him leave and waited until he was far away enough to take him. I didn’t answer his question, I only looked at his face and remembered the crazed animal that tried to take the love of my life, I will never forgive him for that.  
“I see, well just hurry up then, I don’t have all day.”  
“What?”  
“You hate me, I can feel it. You want to kill me and you brought me to a secluded place in the house that probably you only know about. So if you are going to kill or torture me or whatever just make it quick.” I couldn’t move, I only stared at him as he lifted his bloodshot eyes to me.  
“Do you think I hate her that much that I would want to kill her? Do you think I enjoyed that?! I couldn’t stop, no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t stop! I’m nothing but a monster, I’m not fit to exist in this life so just go ahead and do it and stop staring at me with pity!” I wanted to do as he asked but…seeing his anguish and torment made me realize that he truly was remorseful. And then I thought of my beloved, she loved her little brother deeply, his death would only break her heart and I could never rightfully do such a thing.  
“No, I’m not going to kill you, but you are right, you hurt others and that cannot go unpunished.” But I wasn’t about to let this go.  
“Then why am I here, what are you going to do to me?”  
“You are dangerous, until you are capable of handling your anger to its full extent you are to stay here isolated where you cannot hurt anyone else.”   
“Wait, you can’t just lock me in here, what the hell?!” I needed just the right nail to seal his proverbial coffin.  
“Did you know that she was pregnant?”  
“W…what?!”  
“Yes, she was pregnant, about six weeks and after that attack she lost the baby.” Forgive me Beloved, but this is for the greater good. He staggered backward dazed and began to tremble.  
“I…killed the baby…”  
“I have the right to avenge my child, however your sister loves you deeply and doing so would only bring her unhappiness. If you were unleashed into Devildom who knows who else you would harm. This is truly the best option for everyone; do you understand my viewpoint now?” He began to cry and nodded his head.  
“Good, now I will seal this door and put a spell on it so no one can climb the stairs. Take this time to reflect on your actions and maybe once you have learned to control that power and rage you will be allowed back into society understood?” he was no longer listening, he had curled into the fetal position and began to rock.  
“I killed a baby…I’m a monster…I don’t deserve to live with others…I don’t deserve to…” Maybe that white lie was a bit too much, but there was nothing to do about it now. I had already made sure there was nothing he could use to harm himself, maybe I knew I wasn’t going to kill him to begin with; we were friends once.  
“I will be by each day to bring you food and water, there is a restroom there.” He wasn’t listening, he was deep in his spiral but I didn’t have enough sympathy to care. I couldn’t kill him, but the guilt will torment him more than any instrument I could use, seemed fitting. He snapped up and crawled closer in tears.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but please don’t leave me here alone, don’t leave me alone!” If I knew for a fact that she would learn her lesson and leave him be I wouldn’t leave him here, but she did not know how to handle her affairs with him and so it was left to me. It was best that they were separated, she would stay safe and he wouldn’t hurt anyone else.   
“Why not, isn’t this what you wanted, the reason why you left last night? You should have thought of that before you tried to murder your own sister! Trust is like blood, once spilled on the ground you cannot put it back. Once it is tainted the whole body is left to suffer, that is what you did, you poisoned the body think about that and decide if you truly wish to have any of us as company!” I slammed the door shut and sealed it behind me; I will do what I can to keep my family safe…even at the cost of further damnnation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, stay tuned for the 4th and final part of the story: Rest in the Peace of Truth, coming soon!


End file.
